A ninja among devils
by B4TM4N-WH0-L4U6H5
Summary: He had no memories of his past. He did not know who or what he was. That man offered to make him remember. But in the course of his journey, he found things that he never expected to find. A world of wonders and surprises, devils, angels, fallen angels, supernatural beings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Well hello, first I want to leave something clear, this is not my story, this is the story of **uzuindra.2**, though I did helped him giving him ideas for this story, I simply traduced it with his permission, I really like this story and I hope you enjoy it as well, also if someone is interested of writing a Reading story of this story, send me a message, uzuindra.2 is okay with that, I will also traduce a couple of other stories of uzuindra.2 I really like a lot, well then enjoy.

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 1: The start**

A forest with vegetation, a lot of vegetation, being trees, flowers, bushes, different types of plants everywhere.

Rivers and lakes ran through the land, and in one of those rivers, something out of the ordinary could be seen.

A strange child, being small, no more than six years old. It was strange because on his face he wore mustache marks. The only kind of clothes he wore was orange pants larger than he was, but he wore nothing on top, showing the world his body and features. His golden blond hair and tan skin.

The boy was unconscious, looking up at the sky with his eyes closed and breathing slightly.

His eyes widened, showing that they were sky blue, and he sat up quickly, looking around with caution and palpable confusion in his eyes.

The fear was clear to him. Who wakes up in nothing in his conditions?

Standing up, the little boy began to walk looking around, taking special care where to step and what to look at.

He did not understand what was happening. Where he was? And the most important? Why did he not remember anything besides his name?

"Hey! Can someone hear me?!" the little boy shouted with confusion, without getting any response.

Looking around, the little boy continued walking and looking for something. Anything. Whatever it is that will help him. Either to remember or decide what to do.

He did not know what I was supposed to do. He did not understand anything.

...

It was a cave lit by the fire of a bonfire, and inside it, the child without memories was sitting watching the fire in front of his eyes.

Now his pants were broken, remaining like shorts and fastened like a belt with orange fabrics. Before he had to hold them and walk uncomfortably, so he broke them to be more comfortable.

The boy threw branches to the fire, stoking the flames. He knew how to do it thanks to some branches, a stone and a lot of effort.

Taking a branch from the ground, the boy began to write on the ground where he sat.

A few seconds later, on earth, the Kanjis were written.

"Uzumaki Naruto." That was his name. The only thing he remembered besides writing and reading.

He was hungry. It had been a few hours since he woke up in that river. The thirst was also affecting him.

He had to start picking fruits or hunting some animal, like a rabbit.

**Time after**

Naruto walked with difficulty through the forest. Two days had passed. Two days without eating and drinking nothing. His hunger, thirst, cold, and lack of sleep were affecting him.

If he did not get something to drink or eat now, Naruto believed he would die. He already felt weak and tired, surely there was little to faint.

Falling face first to the ground, the child breathed with difficulty while looking forward. His eyes lit up when he saw something he had been looking for a long time.

A large animal was dead in front of his eyes, with his stomach open and showing the juicy flesh, which Naruto craved to eat.

His hunger was already great. He would eat anything, without caring that it is raw meat from a half-eaten animal.

Crawling towards the animal, without questioning anything, it was guided by the terrible hunger.

A half-eaten animal could only mean one thing.

A predator was in the area.

Arriving at the animal, Naruto was about to sink his hands into the flesh, but before he could do so, he felt the breath on his back.

A growl was the next thing he heard, and turning his head slowly, Naruto saw behind him, a big tiger was breathing and watching him hungry.

Naruto fell on his back, beginning to crawl away from the great animal, which was only slowly approaching Naruto, as if enjoying his fear.

Was this the end? Did everything end here? How pathetic.

The only thing he did since he woke up was to suffer. Suffering from hunger, suffering from thirst, suffering from the cold. Not being able to sleep.

He did not remember anything about his life. But still, he was sure of something.

He did not want to die like that. He was not going to die like that. He was going to survive. He was going to keep moving forward. He would endure. His existence would not end.

With a great roar, the tiger jumped towards Naruto, while the boy was just thinking about something.

_" I don't think ... To let me die here!"_ Naruto thought as someone inside him opened his eyes.

Big red eyes like rubies with torn pupils stared into space. His body was covered by the darkness of the dark room. It was not a room, it would be more like a sewer. Water was on the ground, and the red-eyed thing just giggled.

A small amount of mist-red energy began to leave the body of the monster being covered in darkness, beginning to move through the sewer.

Naruto felt something strange as he saw the tiger in the air, approaching him slowly.

It was strange. A feeling of power that ran through every part of his body.

Without Naruto knowing, his body went through different changes. His eyes turned red with his pupil torn. The nails of his hands became sharp claes. The whisker marks on his face were pronounced. His hair became hedgehog and became much poinier than before. His canines lengthened, becoming in the teeth of an animal or a predator.

A torrent of red energy shot out of Naruto's body, causing the tiger to slow down to retreat cautiously, looking at the boy carefully and thoughtfully

When the torrent of red energy in the form of a pillar stopped, Naruto looked at the tiger with clenched teeth, growling and trembling.

The tiger shrugged a bit, but growling louder, he recovered the courage to jump towards Naruto with a ferocious roar.

Naruto also did the same, throwing himself at the tiger with his claws held high, jumping to take off the ground and heading towards the great animal with its claws forward with surprising speed, so much that he disappeared and appeared in front of his enemy.

The boy and the tiger collided, but Naruto won the power clash, causing the tiger to fall backwards with Naruto on him, but the boy did not stop there, because out of sheer instinct, he began to move his sharp claws to start ripping and chop the body of the tiger.

The big tiger growled in pain as the sharp claws pierced his body, trying to defend himself but being useless because Naruto attacked with ferocity, preventing his movement.

For the next few minutes, Naruto was tearing and chopping the tiger's flesh, preventing its movement and attacking like a furious animal. It was like that until Naruto noticed something. The animal was dead.

Gasping with weariness, Naruto decided to do something to end hunger and take advantage of his new state.

With his big fangs and canines, Naruto turned his face towards the torn flesh of the tiger, and bit, using his hands as an aid to tear the tiger flesh and separate it from the body.

When he finished doing that, he started eating. The hunger was too much and he was desperate for food. There was no time to make a bonfire and cook.

...

A being among the shadows felt incredibly curious and amazed.

First was the fluctuation in his home a few days ago. He felt an incredible power tearing the space, which literally broke it to give way to the entrance of said power.

That power was so abysmally large that it sounded ridiculous. He was not a prominent sensor, but even so he could clearly feel the entrance of said power from great distances, and his slaves also felt it. When leaving his home, he had to be prepared to travel, because he was sure that power was far. It was incredible. Even from the distance he was from his mansion to here, which was like the distance between America and Europe, he could clearly feel that power.

If he could feel that, he was sure the others could too, so he hurried to be the first to come to that place and see the incredible power that was there.

When he arrived, he did not know what to feel for what he saw. The only thing he saw was a blond boy who had strange marks on his cheeks in the shape of whiskers. But he was sure. That boy, that brat had much more power than him. But his power not only surpassed his.

Before, decades ago, he stood in front of the original Satans. He was standing in front of Lucifer himself. But that brat felt like he had more power than the original devil. But not only were the original Satans. He stood in front of the new satans, even before Sirzechs and Ajuka, that those two were in the top 10. However, the brat in front of his eyes felt different from them.

He surpassed them completely in power. Something inconceivable.

Guided by curiosity, he used his high knowledge in magic to create a barrier around him to cover the great power of the child.

That brat would attract the attention of anyone with bad intentions, so he decided to help a little and cover the trail for those with bad ideas about the new power that came to hell.

For two days, he was watching with silent amazement the will to live that the child had. Two days without eating and sleeping were not a game for a human.

That was another thing that he noticed. That the blond boy was 100% human, something that left him in shock.

He would have understood the reason for the abysmal power if it were some supernatural being. But that brat was a pureblood human, totally normal without a **Sacred Gear Longinus** or normal.

He discovered the boy's name. Naruto Uzumaki was a Japanese name, so the boy came from Japan or somewhere in Asia.

By his head, many scenarios passed. That child could become his ally. He was sure that he was the only one with knowledge of this. Surely the others would know of the abysmal power that entered hell, but they would not know where it was or what it was. Therefore, he was the only one with the knowledge that a small child, with no one, alone in the world, was wandering through hell with nothing to do.

He decided it. That child would become one of his servants. He would personally train him to make the most of that abysmal power he had.

He wanted to take advantage of that power because he felt something that should not be inside a human.

The chakra was a strange energy. It was only used by **Youkai** who knew the art of** Senjutsu**. The chakra was the life force of one, it is similar to demonic power for devils and the holy light for angels and fallen angels.

It is assumed that only the **Youkai** have that kind of energy, not humans. But that child had an abysmal amount of chakra. In fact, all the great power he felt about him was chakra. He had never felt an equal or close amount of chakra. That child was a monster of chakra.

He was thinking about the idea of how to present himmself to the child when he notice it. The little one was about to faint from exhaustion. He decided the best way to have the little child under his command, would be with a debt of life. He would save Naruto's life by taking him to his mansion when he fainted.

But that tiger that was about to kill the boy almost ruined his plan.

He was shocked when he saw that pillar of red chakra leave Naruto's body. But his astonishment only increased when he felt something. That pillar of energy was only a few drops of all its power.

Seeing how the child ate the raw meat of the dead tiger with avives, he decided that it was time to introduce himself and talk to the little one.

Coming out of hiding, he notice how Naruto tensed before his arrival, beginning to sniff like an animal. Turning quickly, Naruto looked in amazement at the new man who was present in the forest clearing.

He was a middle-aged man, with hair being a strange mixture of red and blue. His eyes were the same as his hair, having heterochromia, the right being red and the left blue. His body and presence emitted an aura of mystery.

Naruto remained looking at the new man until he smiled widely with his bloodstained teeth, a somewhat grotesque scene for the middle-aged man.

"Finally someone in this forest! " Naruto shouted getting up and starting to run towards the new being "I thought I was the only one! "

"You're not, brat ... " said the being with a half smile "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents? "

Naruto was silent at that, lowering his eyes a bit, speaking in a depressed tone.

"I do not have ... " he said so that the man opened his eyes somewhat surprised- Or I do not remember it well ...

_" Amnesia ..."_ thought the man in a deductive tone, looking analytically at the child "Then you do not remember anything ... I see. You have amnesia. "

"What is that? Amnesia ..." repeated the confused child, without remembering to have heard something like that.

"Don't you know anything ...?" Asked the being in an incredulous tone, watching as Naruto shook his head a Little sad- What do you know?

"Read and write ... And my name! It's Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled loudly, covering his mouth when he recognized that he had said something like that, and noticing how the new being looked genuinely impressed. "It's a verbal tic!"

"Anyway ... Naruto. I came to ask you a question." The man said seriously, noticing how Naruto tensed "Obviously you have nothing better to do… You don't remember anything, you don't know if you have someone waiting for you somewhere." At those words, Naruto lowered his head depressed "But I can fix that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"With magic you can do almost anything, child." said the being with a somewhat arrogant smile, noticing how Naruto looked at him strange.

"Magic ... That exists?" Naruto understood a little what magic would be. Something supernatural like pulling rabbits out of a hat maybe.

"Magic exists." said the man with a sure tone. "It will be the magic that will help you remember. But to do it, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it, Dattebayo?" Naruto asked confused.

"I want you to serve me ... be my warrior to fight the battles for me." Naruto opened his eyes with surprise at that "As you noticed ..." the man glanced sideways at the half-eaten tiger "You have an undeniable power inside you. In short, I want that power in my hands. If you become my warrior, I will help you remember."

"How can I believe you, ttebayo?" Naruto asked with some distrust. "How do I know you're not treaking me?"

"Look, brat ... If I wanted to trick you to take your power, I would not even be talking to you." the man answered seriously. "I would have kidnapped you long ago, since you woke up in that river." Naruto opened his eyes with surprise at that. That man was watching him since he woke up. "But I'm kind, I want to see your potential and meet you ... for that reason I want you to be my warrior."

"... Will you help me recover my memories?" Naruto asked something insecure.

"I'll do that." He wanted to know the past of someone like that. So he decided to help the brat to remember.

"Well ... I will follow you." at the moment of saying those words, a magic circle appeared under the feet of both "What is your name?"

"My name is ..." the man smiled slightly "Mephisto Pheles ..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Memories and Training**

Naruto walked with Mephisto Pheles through the corridors of a large mansion, looking with curiosity palpable in his eyes his surroundings, amazed by everything he saw.

He felt somewhat amazed and curious when he arrived at the castle. They were received by a group of servants and servants, who bowed before their arrival, but not only bowed to Mephisto, but before him.

Mephisto Pheles had been very quiet since they arrived at the castle or mansion, guiding him calmly in his eyes through the corridors, telling him more than once not to delay.

After walking for a few minutes, they came to a large garden, with different types of flower arrangements, plants, trees, a beautiful place to admire.

"He must be coming soon." Mephisto said calmly and his hands on his back.

"What do you mean, Ttebayo?" Naruto asked confused, noticing how Mephisto only pointed to the sky, and the next thing Naruto saw made him open his eyes in shock.

A huge winged monster, which was approaching them quickly. The color that stood out most in the monster was purple, with two large horns on its head and large wings on its back.

The huge being landed, and looked at Mephisto for a moment, then put his eyes on the boy.

"Who is the brat?" Asked the monster with curiosity in his voice.

"Someone very important." Mephisto replied calmly, but noticing how Naruto did not stop seeing the new being with eyes so wide that they would could come out of their sockets. "Naruto, Tannin is a ... " Mephisto fell silent as Naruto spoke.

"A ... A ..." Naruto whispered, thinking he knew the species that was in front of his eyes. "A giant lizard, Dattebayo!"

" ..." Silence filled the area to hear that scream from Naruto, who only pointed to Tannin with a surprised face. Mephisto could only look at the boy with amazement.

"..." Tannin just looked at Naruto with a face without emotion, to then change his look from the child to the pureblooded demon- Tell me what is my lunch ... please."

"No ..." Mephisto just rubbed his temples a little tired, knowing that what had just happened would be something very frequent in his castle "Tannin … I have called you to tell you that you will be the person to train him. The training starts tomorrow."

"I see ... " A big smile appeared on Tannin's face when he heard that, looking at Naruto with hunger in his eyes "Does it bother you if you lose any arm orleg ...?"

"…" Mephisto really was considering that idea, and Naruto looked at the demon astonished because he thought about it. Catching Naruto's gaze, he just sighed. "He must come made dust ... not hurt without repair."

Tannin understood what he was referring to. The training should physically and emotionally destroy the brat. But that destruction should not be permanent.

After those words, Tannin took off the ground and began to leave, leaving behind a somewhat fearful child and a smiling demon.

"Have you lost your mind, old man?!"nNaruto asked pointing to Mephisto with his right hand. "You're really going to leave me with that giant lizard?!"

"Dragon. Tannin is a dragon."bMephisto corrected with a funny smile.

"I do not care about the species of that lizard, Dattebayo! " Naruto shouted with his eyes blank, moving his right hand with his clenched fist. "What I'm saying is that ..." But Naruto fell silent when he felt the familiar sensation in his right arm.

The pain in his right arm. He had had it since he woke up. He did not understand what it was, but every time he used his right arm a lot, that painful sensation appeared.

"Hey. Are you okay? " Mephisto asked when he saw him remain silent for a few moments.

"Yes ... it's just pain. " Naruto replied with a grimace on his face, holding his right wrist.

"Have you had it since you woke up?" Asked the devil with curiosity.

"Yes ... since I woke up in that river." Naruto looked at the devil without understanding the reason for the question.

"Interesting ..." Said the devil with a small smile "Anyway, do you want to do it here or in a more comfortable place?"

"What thing? " Naruto asked with confusion.

"That I enter your head to find your memories." Naruto's eyes lit up at that.

"Do it here, old man."nMephisto's eyebrows trembled at being called that way by the brat.

With some reassurance, Mephisto began to mutter words that Naruto could not understand. While he muttered more, the old man approached Naruto, and when he finished, he placed his hand on the boy's head.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something strange going all over his body.

...

Mephisto opened his eyes, seeing only darkness around him. Looking around, he saw that there was indeed only darkness in the area.

Starting to walk, he noticed that the ground was covered with water.

The pureblood demon walked through the darkness looking around, trying to find the brat's memories.

The boy had forgotten them, not lost, so they were still in his head, and it was his job to find them to gain Naruto's trust.

After walking for a few minutes, Mephisto stopped to see what could be a great door, but with words written on it, kanjis if he was not wrong.

Approaching the door, Mephisto began to analyze it, reading the kanjis and trying to find out what they meant. The pureblood demon spent a couple of minutes reading, and discovered something interesting.

Apparently, the door was closed by a seal, a seal which was difficult to open, but he was the great Mephisto Pheles, he could discover any kind of magic he was an expert in that area.

But as the minutes passed trying to open the door, he discovered something important. The door was not closed by magic.

_"So I can not open it ..."_ Mephisto thought with a frown _"Could I break it a Little? ... If I do that, maybe some memories will flow."_ But something of concern went through the face of the demon. _"But to break it a little I need to release some power ... I hope I do not break the brat's mind too much."_

An aura began to be visible around the body of the demon, and this little by little began to touch the door closed by seals. Grunting with the effort, Mephisto exponentially increased his aura, causing the whole place to start shaking. The pureblood demon released a sigh of relief when he managed to stick his hand in the door, and taking it out, yellow light began to come out of the hole.

...

Naruto's eyes widened.

_"When you have someone important to protect ... it's when you become truly strong"_

_"I never give up ... I'll never back down to my word! ... That's my Ninja Way!"_

_"Until I become a Hokage ... I do not intend to die!"_

_"Those who break the rules are scum ... but those who leave their partners are worse than scum"_

Tears began to fall through Naruto's eyes. Things went through his mind. Images, words, places, people.

A battlefield. Hundreds of dead. White men. Giant beasts. A blue sphere. Frog eyes. He himself fighting, surrounded by what could be called clones.

But just as everything came in a sigh, it disappeared as such. Same as Naruto's consciousness.

...

Mephisto was watching something interesting.

The moment he sank his fist into the door, he saw the yellow light literally illuminate all the darkness around him. Just so that seconds later the light would be extinguished, and the hole would be sealed. The door was closed.

But something good came out of it. He was sure that the brat got to see some of his memories, because he also saw a good part of them.

He should talk to that brat immediately.

Deciding it was time to leave, Mephisto was about to disappear. It was like that until he heard a laugh behind him.

...

The great nine-tailed fox felt frustrated.

He did not remembered anything besides his name and a couple of interesting facts about his past, and data about his current situation.

Being inside a brat was something that astonished and angered him. He knew very well how much strength he had. He should be free, but no, someone decided to put him inside a brat, leave him to his fate and without memories.

But it was fortunate to keep a good part of those memories. Although he did not think that would be considered luck.

All he remembered were greedy humans and liars. No matter what words they say, humans only sought his power. That man who found the brat was no different from them. That man looked for the brat for the power that let flow, nothing more, he did not rescue him for the kindness in his heart that surely did not exist.

_"Kyuubi, now you are nothing more than a set of composed energies with an ephemeral existence that were a long time ago"_

_"You are nothing but an unstable and unknowing force"_

_"It is the Uchiha that can guide you ... The Bijuus are only slaves of those who have these ocular powers"_

He would like to find that human who dared to say such words and eat it.

He had a couple of memories of his past. Apparently he remembered more than the brat named Naruto. He remembered enough to know what he was, but not enough to discover why he was in the brat.

All he knew was that he was a Kyuubi, or Kurama, his name. A Tailed Beast. A being that was a long time ago a single being. A being that has been part of a God Builder of Nations for a long time.

Kurama stopped thinking when he saw the yellow light that illuminated the whole area, and the memories that were not his began to assail his thoughts.

_"If I doubt my own decisions, I will be lost!_

"_Hey Kyuubi ... I would like a day free from the hatred you carry inside"_

So he and the brat knew each other before. That was interesting. He chuckled amused at the words he heared.

Kurama heard the steps thanks to his superior hearing, and in that moment, he saw how the man named Mephisto Pheles approached, looking around with some caution.

It was natural that he could not see it. It was hidden in the darkness of the room, that with little light, you could only see the nothing in front of your eyes.

Mephisto had his reasons to be cautious. After all, he saw in the boy's memories many things that were not pretty. And he saw who was inside the brat's body.

It amazed him that a Kyuubi fox was inside the child, more than that Kyuubi was so powerful. The most powerful Kyuubi fox with life was Kitano, the leader of the Youkai faction. And his strength was equal to that of a Supreme Class Demon.

But that fox that was in front of his eyes was immensely powerful. Surely it would give good fight to the Celestial Dragons.

"Mh ... It seems that you came to the fox's den." Kurama said with a funny smile, coming out of the shadows so that the demon would take a step back.

"You are bigger than I thought ..." Said Mephisto, certainly intimidated.

He was not arrogant or stupid. Right now he was in a life or death situation. If the fox wanted, he could kill him, which would lead to a brain death in his real body out of Naruto's mind.

"Hehe ..." Kurama chuckled "Your flattery will not save your life ... What will do that will be how you behave."

"You are Kurama then." Mephisto deduced with a nod, watching as the fox observed him curious "I know by the child's memories."

"Yes ... I've seen them too." Kurama said looking down in question.

"Where are you two from? " Mephisto asked with doubt "You are the first Kyuubi with your power ... " Kurama's ear moved to know that there is more tan one Kyuubi "And the brat is not far behind ..."

"I have no idea where we came from ... " Kurama said looking at the ceiling of the room "I only woke up in that river with the brat. After that, I don't remember much."

"The two are the same in that aspect." Said the devil nodding with his head.

"I'm going to ask you something ... if I do not like the answer, I'll eat you." Kurama looked at the demon seriously."mWhat are you going to do to the brat?"

"... He is only an ally. I think to train him, to strengthen him, to turn him into a strong brat for ..." Mephisto could not continue speaking when Kurama spoke.

"To take advantage of my strength?" Kurama asked in a dangerous tone.

"I admit that your strength will be very useful ... Mephisto replied crossing his arms, slightly opening his eyes when he heard something. "Do you worry about him? "

"Not enough to kill you for his safety ..." Kurama answered in a bored tone. "But to kill you out of boredom and take him away."

"I see." Mephisto learned that the fox was very direct with his intentions. "Well ... I'll go now. I already did what I came to do."

"Be careful, and try to be my entertainment." Kurama said watching the demon slowly fade away. "You also be my entertainment, brat ..." He murmured to the air beginning to lie on the floor. "Otherwise, I will eat you."

**Time after**

Naruto was opening his eyes, and when he opened them completely, he looked at the ceiling with a slightly dazed look.

Sitting in bed, Naruto began to look around for things or someone, a specific elder. Without finding it, he got up completely to notice that he was o wearing as a dress a black suit with shorts and matching shoes ("Imagine something that Millicas Gremory would wear").

Looking at that clothing in a mirror in the room, he decided that that would not be what he would use. He did not know why, but it felt terribly disgusting to dress like that, very uncomfortable.

Walking towards the exit, Naruto opened the door, to be surprised by what he saw behind her.

A maid and a servant, both waiting for him with quiet looks.

"Lord Naruto ..." Said the maid in a voice without emotion "Lord Mephisto is waiting for you in the gardens."

"D-Don't call me "Lord", Dattebayo ..." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed "Where is the old man?"

A frown appeared on the maid's face at the child's lack of respect, but even so, she spoke with her usual calm tone.

"Lord Mephisto is in the gardens ..." Naruto nodded with his head, still keeping his face of doubt-" We will guide him. "

"Thank you, Dattebayo." Naruto said with a smile on his face, beginning to walk behind the maid and the servant.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the garden, to meet Mephisto at a table drinking tea in his cup, having a face of total tranquility, it was like that until he heard a great scream, causing his cup to shake and a grimace to appear in your face.

"Hey! Old man!" Mephisto seriously considered the idea of leaving the brat to his fate in the training that he and Tannin would subject him to. Turning his head slowly, Mephisto watched with a frown as Naruto approached with his servants. "Could you get into my head?" He asked when he arrived, having a hopeful face.

"Tell me you. " Mephisto said getting up from his chair to look at Naruto, without leaving aside his tea. "Do you remember anything? "

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remember what he saw before losing consciousness.

To be helpful, Mephisto walked to his side to place a hand on his head.

...

Trees everywhere. Vegetation wherever you look. Naruto and Mephisto were behind the trees, looking at what could be said to be a slightly older version of Naruto, being an orange lover.

"Naruto is just the demon fox who wants to use the powers of the parchment!" Naruto walked a few steps to see how a gray-haired man was talking to another man with a scar on his face, but that man was hurt.

"Yes ... that would be true if he was a demon fox " Said the wounded man with a smile on his face. "But, Naruto is different ..." Naruto had his eyes wide open, beginning to feel emotions that he should not feel. "He is ... he is an excellent student whom I have recognized ..." A strange feeling of joy began to expand through his being. "He tries with enthusiasm ... however it is somewhat clumsy, and others reject it ... " Many emotions began to invade Naruto's body and Mephisto noticed how he began to tremble." He understands the suffering of others ... He is no longer a demon fox!" Mephisto slowly approached Naruto, standing by his side and seeing his face. "He is ... a member of Konohagakure not Sato ... Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mephisto noticed how great tears were coming down Naruto's eyes as the boy trembled seeing the face of that wounded man.

"Iruka ... sensei ..." Whispered Naruto looking with tears at Iruka's face.

"Go idiot ... " Said the man with the big ninja star on his back. "Iruka ... I told you I was going to kill you later, but I've thought better ..." The great shuriken began to turn in the hand of man. "Die now!"

Mephisto saw how the Naruto orange lover jumped in front of Iruka, hitting the man with the Shuriken, and preventing Iruka from suffering damage.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei again ... Or I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted orange with anger.

"Who do you think you are?!" The gray-haired man shouted. "I will kill you in the blink of an eye. "

"Dare yourself ..." Naruto lover of the orange brought his fingers in front of his face, and Mephisto noticed how the Naruto next to him also did it. "I have done thousands of times more damage than you."

"Why don't you try it?! You can, you are the demon fox!" The sensei shouted beginning to run towards Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! / Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The children shouted in sync.

...

Mephisto left the mental link to see what he wanted to see, but at the time of doing so, he noticed something unusual.

It was covered in smoke.

When that smoke cleared, Mephisto's eyes were wide open.

About ten Naruto were around him, looking at each other with astonishment in their eyes. The astonishment of the original Naruto was as much as tthat of the devil.

"This are ... illusions?" Mephisto whispered in amazement, approaching one of the Narutos to touch his hair, feeling the hair and the head of this clone. "No, they are physical clones ..." Purely amazed whispered. "Chakra constructions."

Mephisto felt it. Those clones were made of pure chakra. Physical clones that could surely hit and do all kinds of tasks.

Approaching one of the clones, Mephisto hit him, causing him to scream and explode in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! " Naruto shouted original looking at the demon with evil eyes, like his clones. "It's me you're hitting! Don't do it, **Dattebayo!**"

"Yes!" Shouted another clone with anger.

"The boss is right! " Supported another clone raising his fist.

"Elder abuser!" Mephisto's eyebrow trembled at that, but taking a breath and counting to ten, he was able to regain his calm.

"They are not very resistant ... a strong blow is enough to burst them ..." Mephisto began to ramble, observing the multitude of clones around him. "Let's see... Naruto, did you feel anything when that clone exploded?"

"... I think so ... something very strange." Naruto began to say in his thoughts. "It was as if I were in his place ... in the place of that clone. Strange, Ttebayo ..." Mephisto had his eyes wide open.

"You." Mephisto spoke taking a clone by the collar of his shirt. "You will come with me. "

"H-Help!" Shouted the clone beginning to be dragged by Mephisto, having a face of pure terror. "This old man is going to kill me! Do something, Dattebayo!"

"Those who move, follow him." The original Naruto and clones stopped at the words the demon said, looking at the ground, refusing to see the eyes of the clone that yelled for help.

"Cowards! " Screamed the Naruto clone while being dragged by Mephisto.

The clones and original Naruto were left alone for a moment, thinking about whether they should help their fellow clone. Some clenched their fists, some their teeth, or both at the same time, having a helpless look on his face. All because his fellow clone was about to die terribly at the hands of an old psychopath.

"We should not be afraid, Ttebayo!" Naruto suddenly shouted original, causing all the clones to look at him like a light. All the clones were looking at Naruto, their boss, who was in their midst, with his fist held high and a look of determination on his face "Separated we are weak! We know that is weakness! What are we going to do now?!" Naruto asked in a scream, seeing how his clones regained confidence, smiling and clenching their fists. "Let's get stronger! Let's get up and fight! There is nothing to fear! Because ...! " Naruto shouted, and the next thing that happened was that all his clone shouted in sync with him.

"... WE ARE NOT ALONE, DATTEBAYO!" The clones shouted, recovering their fighting spirit, beginning to move in the direction where the clone left with Mephisto Pheles, but stopping abruptly when everyone felt something enter his head.

Mephisto walked calmly towards the clones, dusting his hands and looking with confusion as all the clones and the original looked at him as if he had grown second head.

"What were all those screams a few moments ago?" Mephisto asked in a dangerous tone. He had to get rid of possible rebels in the hive.

"N-Nothing!" The clones shouted beginning to whistle innocently, kicking the ground and looking away.

"Anyway." Said Mephisto, approaching Naruto. "What did I say to the clone that I blew up a few moments ago?"

Some clones coughed the word "Elder Psychopath", others "Homicidal", but Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? What you say to the clone remains with the clone, right?" He asked confused, not understanding what Mephisto was referring to.

"Try to remember brat ..." Said Mephisto approaching Naruto original.

A look of concentration spread across Naruto's face, and in an instant, I scream because he remembered it.

**Mini Flash Back**

"Cowards!" Screamed Naruto clone while being dragged by Mephisto.

Mephisto continued to drag Naruto clone for several minutes, listening to the clones' pleas and cries with an irritated look on his face.

He wanted to make sure he was far enough away so that it is practically impossible for the words would say to be heard.

"Okay." Mephisto said releasing the collar of Naruto's clone shirt, causing it to fall to the ground. "Now, you brat, you ..." But Mephisto Pheles opened and closed his mouth without words that came out of her because of what he saw when he turned around.

The clone was now on his knees, with his fists together and waterfalls of tears coming from his eyes.

"Don't kill me! Old man!" Begged the clone with fear. "I've only lived seconds! There are still things I want to do!"

"Brat ..." Mephisto rubbed his temple with a look somewhat irritated by so much drama. "Listen well what I'll tell you."

"Eh? What will you say, Ttebayo?" Naruto clone asked with curiosity, causing Mephisto to look at him for a moment with a blank face. A few seconds ago he was crying for his life, and now he was bright with curiosity.

"I'll tell you something very important. Listen well." Mephisto said with pure seriousness in his face.

Naruto looked in anticipation and great curiosity at Mephisto's face. His eyes shone because he wanted to know what the devil would say.

"... You're an idiot." Mephisto said with his serious face, causing Naruto to look confused for a few seconds, then change his face to one of anger.

"Who do you call an idiot?! Damn old ...!" Naruto clone could not finish talking when a blow ended his short existence.

**End of the Mini Flash Back**

"Who do you call an idiot?! Damn old man!" Naruto yelled pointing at Mephisto with his eyes white with anger, causing him to have his normal reaction of sighing, but Mephisto's eyes widened as he noticed something important.

Naruto remembered what he had said to the clone, which was several meters away at the moment it dissipated. So it only meant one thing.

"The experiences of the clones are transmitted to the original adter disappearing ..." Whispered with a smile that grew more and more in his face. "Hehehe … Hahaha! Hahaha!" A psychopathic laugh began to escape from Mephisto's mouth, which frightened slightly the clones and the original.

The unlimited potential. The brat could remember the experiences that his clones lived at the moment they disappeared. Which meant a single damn thing. Unlimited potential.

Now with six or five years he was able to create ten clones, but still maybe he could create more. When it grew, the clones would increase. Months maybe years of training and information assimilated in just days or weeks. Knowledge that would take years to finish learning learned in a short time. The fucking unlimited potential .

"Hey! What are you doing, old man?!" Shouted Naruto and his clones when Mephisto hugged the original Naruto, beginning to take him without a fixed destination, but Naruto could hear things that the demon was muttering, causing a chill to run down his spine and that of the clone .

"Time to train ... Time to train ... Time to train!" Mephisto sang a macabre song, which told the story of how he would exploit the potential of the brat to an unrecognizable level. Without thinking about the fact that maybe it would break Naruto's body and mind in the process.

**Time after**

Naruto was sitting in the garden, with his back resting on a tree, looking at the sky and the clouds.

Many years of training gathered in just a few years. That's what happened when Mephisto discovered the special ability of **Kage Bunshin**.

During the years that passed, Naruto discovered many things regarding the identity of the old man.

He discovered that he was a famous demon in the underworld, a very old and wise one. Basically, he discovered everything that happened in the world, all species, mythological beings, creatures, everything taught by Mephisto. It was a little shock to find out about all that.

After learning everything that the world would bring, they immediately started training, which was torture, physically and psychologically.

It was a physical torture because Tannin and Mephisto were two sadistic lovers of suffering, his suffering in specific. And it was psychological because mental exhaustion by the clones was a lot.

They were seven long years, in which he trained under the tutelage of Tannin and Mephisto, training to exhaustion with clones following his example.

Mephisto trained him more than anything in the theory of everything he could find. Demonic history, the history of the three factions, the different species and races. History of the human world, things related to mathematics, economics, philosophy, art, studies that would give each normal child. After that, he trained him in a magic that would be very useful when traveling, because without his knowledge that is what he would do in a short time.

Runes was a useful magic, because he could do many things with it. Runes of silence, Runes of storage, all kinds of Runes. Perfect for traveling.

Mephisto was someone very intelligent, so he had no trouble reading a book of martial arts and showing them to the brat in a few hours thanks to his clones. The close combat, how he had to move, attack, counterattack, dodge, everything that would have taken months to learn, he learned in a few days thanks to his clones, which were many at once.

Tannin's training was more brutal. Naruto did not know if that should be called training. It was more like a complete class of how to survive at the hands of a dragon that would not shake his hand when trying to eat you. It was just a class because since he set foot in the forest, Tannin told him a simple word. "Survive" And the next thing Naruto knew was that he was running away from a dragon spits fire that wanted to devour him.

At the time of the melee training, Mephisto concentrated on trying to increase his physical strength and exploit Naruto's ultra resistance, which was much in itself. Unfortunately, for Mephisto, the** Kage Bunshin **could not be used to pass the physical training, only the experiences and knowledge, so atthe time of physical training the clones were forced to read and study, something that was severely wrong, and at the same time, see how their beloved boss received a beating from Mephisto.

With the passage of time, Naruto came to discover more things about himself.

How he used a rare energy in the world called chakra, which only the Youkai had access to. That made him happy at the prospect of being related to the supernatural beings of Asia, but Mephisto had to break that happiness by telling him that he was 100% human.

The next thing Naruto discovered was what would become his second technique or personal jutsu.

A technique that combined the rotation, power and compression of his chakra to very high levels, so much that Mephisto Pheles has called it a technique that has reached the highest possible point.

Thanks to that time that Mephisto entered his head the first time he arrived at his mansion, Naruto discovered that technique, was called **Rasengan**.

Mephisto told him his situation with his memories. Apparently, a very powerful seal was on the door of his memories. It was only luck that Mephisto years ago could break that door enough for some of his memories to flow. That seal was very powerful, because it strengthened every time Mephisto tried to break it, forcing him to use more force than he should, running the risk of hurting him in the process. So, until further notice, his memories would remain in oblivion.

But that was not something that Naruto cared about, because the last time Mephisto broke the door, a few memories came to the surface.

It was in those memories that Naruto saw someone very important that was inside him.

He did not understand what was happening to Kurama. In his memories, he and the fox had a stable relationship, if being fighting together against five huge beasts was stable. But what happened was that the fox had not spoken to him in a long time. He spent being a lazy sleeping all the time. The words he could get were a sarcastic comment and an occasional laugh, nothing more.

But he would not give up. He thought that Kurama was in a certain way his companion, because both were in the same conditions for what Mephisto told him. He would get Kurama to be his friend, just like he did a long time ago.

So, right now he knew more than whenheI arrived at the mansion seven years ago. He knew his name, his most used and powerful techniques, he knew he was involved in a massacre before losing the memories surely, he remembered Kurama, and vaguely remembered that man, Iruka-sensei, giving him a bowl of ramen.

He had eaten ramen before, a meal that was very difficult to cook for the chef of the mansion. But it did not matter that the chefs did not know how to prepare it, because the ramen could only be described by a few simple words. The food of the gods.

But that was not the only thing he remembered.

It was curious that in those memories, he looked older, something he could not help noticing. That information was told to Mephisto, and the demon spent a lot of time thinking about explanations and theories of what those memories might mean.

Without Naruto's knowledge, Mephisto had come up with a theory he believed to be the right one, but the demon expected Naruto to mature enough to accept the truth, and Mephisto expected Naruto to find someone to tie him to "this world."

In his training with Tannin, he learned many things. One of them was to use his **Kage Bunshin** for different uses. All he could do was with his clones, they were his method of combat to overwhelm his opponents.

Collaborating with his clones was the **Rasengan**. With that technique, he got to create many variations and combinations. A rain of **Rasengan** with his clones. A huge **Rasengan**. **Rasengan **in both hands. Many types of combinations and varying techniques.

But everything changed when he discovered the **Rasen Shuriken**. That technique had unimaginable power. The first time Naruto saw it, he felt some fear. He did not know how it was possible that his previous self could have controlled that technique.

Naturally, the moment Mephisto was informed of this technique, he wanted Naruto to train to master it.

And all that is what brings us here. Where a Naruto is resting from his physical training, and behind the tree where he was resting, while many clones were training. There were many clones.

"Brat." Old Mephisto had not changed anything over the years. He was still the same. "Come here. We need to talk."

Naruto got up, and looked at the old man who waited a few meters away with a cup of tea in his hand.

Getting up, Naruto, thirteen years old, got totally straight and started walking towards Mephisto.

Now his clothes did not consist of those elegant suits that Mephisto forced him to wear for a good season. His clothes consisted of orange cargo pants, a black T-shirt, of shoes, as h had not found sandals similar to those I used before, it consisted of black boots.

Walking towards the demon, Naruto sat on the ground and looked at him somewhat bored drinking his tea.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked with some boredom, bored because he thought to continue training when his rest was over. But it was the clones that took that luck.

"You will leave for Japan in a few hours." Mephisto said with a sip of tea.

"What?!" Naruto asked and the clones stopped training for a few seconds to look at the astonished demon, being sure that they heard something about Japan.

Naruto had serious theories that he came from that place. His name was Asian, when he found it, Mephisto said he spoke Japanese and that his writing was Japanese. For that reason he had serious beliefs that he was Japanese. Although his physical features contradicted that theory. Blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin were not traits you would find in the average Japanese.

"You will go to Japan." He said a little irritated again because the brat made him repeat something he already said.

"But, why?" Naruto asked with confusion. "What about the training here?"

"Naruto, we have trained you in everything we could." Mephisto said, referring to him and Tannin. "Now everything is at the hands of the experts."

"Experts?" Naruto looked confused at Mephisto. "What do you mean, Ttebayo? "

"As I told you a long time ago, chakra is an energy that only the **Youkai** can handle." said Mephisto, looking at Naruto intently. "For that reason you will go to Kyoto. I have friends there. They will help you with your chakra ... Besides..."

"Besides? " Naruto looked confused at Mephisto.

"Remember the time I told you about **Senjutsu**." Mephisto took a sip of tea, watching Naruto nodding with his head. As you use the chakra ... there is a good chance you can also use the **Senjutsu**."

"Use **Senjutsu**?" Naruto repeated in a thoughtful tone. Use the power of nature. The power of the **Youkai**. Some of that sounded familiar.

"For that reason you will train with the **Youkai**." Mephisto said leaving his tea on the table beside him "They will train you in the chakra, and see if you are able to use **Senjutsu**."

"Wouldn't it be strange for them?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "I am a child who can use chakra without being a part of **Youka**i. Wouldn't it be strange to discover my existence?"

"Kitano is my friend. And I explained who you are," Said Mephisto calmly, causing Naruto to make a face of concentration.

"¿Ki..tano?" He digressed with a concentrated face, trying to remember where he heared that name. "Ah! He is the Kyuubi leader of the **Youkai **fraction."

"... Yes." Mephisto had a somewhat tired face. "Anyway ... " He said with a sigh "You'll leave in a few hours. Prepare."

Naruto nodded with his head, getting up and starting to run to his room, being closely watched by Mephisto.

When the boy disappeared into the mansion, Mephisto smiled slightly.

He admitted that at first the only emotions that Naruto gave him were frustration and anger. But that changed. Now, in a certain way, the boy amused and made him feel truly happy. He was the soul of the old mansion, which brought fun and joy, even his servants smiled more often when the brat was present.

Of something he was sure, the brat would bring great changes in the three fractions. And another thing he was sure of was that he was lucky to find the brat. After all, Naruto was his pawn.

**Time after**

Naruto walked through Kyoto with his hands on the back of his neck, taking big steps with a questioning face.

He had just arrived in the great city of Kyoto, home to the majority of Youkai that one could find in Japan. And he certainly was impressed by the beauty of the place.

Walking around the area, Naruto saw himself in a shop window.

At the age of thirteen, average 1.53, he had that height for eating almost always ramen, being Mephisto the only reason why he did not eat that food all the time.

In his training, Mephisto forced him to eat a balanced diet, with vegetables and meat, but almost always when he could he skipped those bases to eat ramen.

As in his training, he wore clothes with orange in them. His pants were blue jeans, white sneakers with orange stripes, an orange shirt and a white wristband with an orange stripe on his right wrist.

Naruto liked orange a lot.

He bought that set of clothes on a trip to the human world he made with Mephisto. He didn't wanted to wear those formal clothes, they were too uncomfortable.

In Naruto's body, invisible Runes were spread out. In those Runes, he carried things such as luggage and so on. A way to not carry a backpack or suitcase all the time.

His hair was in a wild, pointed and disheveled style, and he was still the same golden blond, a strange type of color in Japan, that, plus his blue eyes, tan skin and mustache marks made him the center of attention of almost all the people where he passed.

The blond boy stopped when he felt something. Chakra in the area. It was like feeling the chakra of his clone but vaguely similar. That feeling was not equal tone, being something different.

Beginning to run, Naruto without his knowledge headed to the **Youkai **side of Kyoto, where supernatural beings could walk calmly and without hiding their supernatural side.

Continuing to run for several minutes, Naruto stopped to see something that amazed him.

A beast walking through the streets as if nothing was happening. That beast had the head of a monkey, a white mane, a body of raccoon, tiger legs, and a long tail that is actually a white snake.

Naruto remembered him. What his eyes saw was actually a **Nue**. A Japanese chimera.

What made a **Nue** in full view in daylight? Naruto wondered when he came closer to the chimera.

"Hey, are you lost, Ttebayo?" Naruto asked when he arrived in front of the Nue, causing the chimera to turn his face to look at him carefully.

"... What are you?" Wondered the chimera with confusion.

The chimera had every right to be confused. His work was simple. The protection of the princess. And that job was being interrupted because that princess decided to escape from his eyes to walk alone through Kyoto. As his job was the protection and care of the princess, it was clear that he would be surprised because a new **Youkai** appeared in the city. He could clearly feel the brat's chakra. And to his shock it was a lot.

Therefore, the brat was a **Youkai**, but he needed to figure out which one. Those whisker marks made him think of a Nekomata, but that was impossible, because there were practically no male **Nekomata**. The next thing that came to his mind was a **Kitsune**.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself with a broad smile, then looked at the Nue curiosity "What are you doing in broad daylight without hiding?"

"Are you new here?" asked the **Nue** curiously, making Naruto to nod with his head. "This is the Youkai neighborhood of Kyoto ... Here you can walk with your tails and ears free ..." The **Nue **smiled sympathetically "Go ahead ... take out your Tails and ears ... don't worry."

"I do not have tails or ears." **Nue** opened his eyes in surprise. "In fact, I'm not even a **Youkai**."

"... You are a half-breed ..." He affirmed with a sigh of relief.

"Neither that. I'm a devil." Someone in the shadows opened his eyes after hearing that.

"What does a devil do here?" Wonder the chimera with curiosity, and then narrow your eyes ."If your intentions are bad ... "

"My intentions are not bad!" Naruto said something nervous denying with his hands, interrupting the chimera. "I come here to talk with Kitano."

"What are you looking for from my father?" asked a voice that Naruto did not know, and when he turned his eyes towards that voice, he instantly blushed.

She was a beautiful girl, probably a little taller than him, with beautiful long blond hair and eyes like gold. Her eyebrows were cut, being very short and round, clear sign of nobility. Her outfit consisted of a traditional maid costume under a white coat closed with a red ribbon and a small gold crown. The most curious thing about the girl were her golden fox ears and nine tails on her back.

Naruto had never seen a girl in his life. Mephisto's maids did not count because they doubled or tripled his age. She was the first girl of his age or close that he who could see. And he had to admit something. The girls were beautiful.

"I-I'm going to talk to Kitano about something important!" Naruto said with a little stutter.

The girl smiled when she heard that stutter and saw him blush. She loved to see children embarrassed. That's how they were more cute. It did not help that almost all the children were not with her because of her position as a princess.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Asked the girl with a beautiful smile. Naruto quickly nodded. "My name is Yasaka. What are your intentions with my Father?"

"Old Mephisto Pheles said I should talk to Kitano." The **Nue** could not take it anymore.

"More respect to Kitano-sama. He is the leader of the** Youkai** faction." The chimera said sternly, causing Naruto to shudder slightly and Yasaka to laugh at his expression.

"Sorry ... I come to talk with Kitano ... sama." Said something forced, swallowing his words to say "sama."

"Fufufu ..." Yasaka laughed softly in her hand, causing Naruto to blush again. It was the most beautiful laugh I had heard in a long time "Rokumaru I will take Naruto-san with my Father."

"Are you sure, Hime? ("Princess")" Asked the chimera with concern.

"**Hai**." Yasaka replied smiling, to then take Naruto by his wrist and start to drag him away from the chimera.

Yasaka continued dragging Naruto, until they were far from the eyes of the **Nue**. When Rokumaru lost sight of them, Yasaka giggled as she began to run causing Naruto to do the same to avoid being dragged by the girl.

"H-Hey! Yasaka ... san!" He scream with difficulty to the last, causing Yasaka to laugh more.

"Don't call me that!" Yasaka yelled running, letting go of Naruto's hand for the child to stop. As he did so, Yasaka turned, looking at Naruto with a smile "Yasaka is fine."

"Is your father here? " Naruto asked in confusion, causing Yasaka to smile nervously.

"Before going with my father ... I want us to do something." Said a bit nervous the girl, making her tails began to tremble slightly. "I'm bored ... I want to have fun."

"Have fun?" Naruto looked at the girl somewhat confused. "Don't you have fun here?"

"No ..." Yasaka answered, lowering her ears in sadness.

"We'll change that." Naruto said with a broad smile as he began to look in his left hand. "Let's see if I brought that ..." Naruto began to smile broadly the moment he found the Rune he was looking for in his left arm.

Yasaka looked at Naruto curiously, fluttering her tails with interest.

...

A merchant was quiet in his shop in the neighborhood, selling sweets and all kinds of things on the street.

The customers were frequent. Even now I was serving a customer who was watching some American chocolates.

The merchant, who was actually a **Youkai Inu** ("Dog"), smiled pleased to see how his client's eyes shone in interest.

But that smile was erased at the moment something fell on both of them, that orange painting being something.

"What the fuck?" Asked the dog looking at his precious merchandise ruined by the paint.

But the dog could not do anything when he heard quick footsteps, and the next thing he saw was like a child wearing an orange fox mask was throwing something at his face, which exploded when he was in front of his eyes, having the shape of smoke green.

The half-human dog's face turned green as he sniffed the cloud of smoke, feeling terrible disgust at the bad smell that filled the air.

His client was not better, being in similar conditions.

Leaving with difficulty from the cloud of green smoke, the **Youkai** dog fell to his knees breathing heavily, taking large puffs. His client followed the path falling to the ground next to him.

The laughter was not long in coming, being something that the merchant and his client heard.

"Damn brats!" Shouted the dog with anger looking up and looking around, looking for those responsible for the joke.

...

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Yasaka laughed loudly, holding her stomach and crying slightly with laughter.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto followed her example, holding his knees and laughing loudly.

"Hehe ... That ... that was fun." Yasaka whispered a little hurt by so much laughter.

"It just starts ..." Naruto said with a broad smile on his face, taking his hand to the Rune where his emergency joke kit was.

...

In the main temple of Kyoto, a **Youkai Kitsune** was sitting on his throne.

The fox was a somewhat older man, he should not be more than thirty years old. Long golden hair that reached her shoulders with eyes that were golden. White skin and a frown on his face. His clothes consisted of a golden kimono with black. The most remarkable features of the Kitsune were golden fox ears and nine equal tails.

Kitano was irritated. Very irritated.

One of his subordinates, a **Youkai Karasu** ("Raven"), had just told him something that annoyed him.

Some juvenile delinquents were filling the entire **Youkai** neighborhood with jokes. Attacking almost all supernatural beings.

The good thing was that the criminals had honor and did not attack pregnant women or young children.

But anyone who was not one of them was the victim of a terrible joke.

He just hoped that his beloved daughter Yasaka was safe and well, and that these juvenile delinquents have not made a joke to her.

"Kitano-sama." The voice of her daughter's guardian, Rokumaru, reached his ears.

Moving his eyes, the **Kitsune **moved his gaze to see the **Nue **in the entrance, putting part of his body in the room, in such a way that Kitano could see half of his body.

"Rokumaru." Greeted Kitano calmly "Has something happened?"

"I found the criminals." Rokumaru said with a strange look that Kitano could not decipher, being too busy because he was smiling sadistically.

"Yes ... " Whispered Kitano with a sadistic smile. "It's time to punish the juvenile delinquents ..." Noticing how the chimera looked at him in a conflictive way, Kitano coughed in his hand. "Bring them to me."

Sighing, the **Nue** entered completely into the room, showing how the juvenile delinquents were entangled in his snake tail.

Kitano opened his eyes in shock to see how one of the delinquents was his daughter, who smiled shyly looking into his eyes.

Naruto, more than frustration at being caught, felt shame.

He underestimated the nose of the chimera, for that reason they could catch them.

"Yasaka-chan?!" The father shouted looking at his daughter in shock. "What does this mean?!"

"Well ... you see ... is that ..." Yasaka was trying to formulate any excuse that came to mind, and one came in the form of the child at his side. It's his fault!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted in amazement looking at the girl who was beginning to cry big waterfalls of tears.

"He-he made me help him with his evils! He corrupted me!" Yasaka sobbed and cried loudly, being watched by an unbelieving chimera and devil.

_"The leader of the Youkai faction is not stupid enough to believe ..."_ Naruto stopped when he heard something that made him open his eyes with astonishment.

"Damn juvenile delinquent!" Kitano shouted walking towards his daughter to untangle her from the snake tail, hugging her instantly, causing Naruto to fall to the ground sitting down "Corrupting my daughter is a crime that is punishable by death! "

"I did not do anything to her! I didn't even force her to do anything she didn't want!" Naruto shouted pointing at Yasaka with indignation. While he could not see the girl's face because she was crying on her father's shoulder, he was sure she was smiling. He only knew it.

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Kitano yelled angrily, patting his daughter's back.

"In fact, Kitano-sama, there are witnesses who claim to have seen Hime voluntarily participate in the jokes," The chimera said, causing Yasaka to tense in the arms of her father.

"It's true!" A voice called for both children cried out, a voice that caused Yasaka to look nervously at the door. There was a **Kappa**, an aquatic **Youkai**, the most remarkable characteristic of the supernatural being was that it was covered with golden paint "The princess threw me paint. "And she laughed at it!"

Kitano looked at the aquatic being for a moment, then changed to a stern look as he lowered his daughter from his arms.

Yasaka looked shyly at the ground, playing with the tips of her tails and avoiding her father's gaze.

"You can retire, Suiriki ..." Kitano said for the Kappa to leave. "Yasaka-chan ..." said her name sweetly, causing Yasaka and her tails to shake with fear. "Is that true?"

"I ... well ... Maybe a little." Yasaka said with a shy smile, looking at her father with a slight shrug.

"You're hopeless" Kitano shook his head, rubbing his temples and sighing slightly, causing his daughter to laugh amused. After a couple of seconds lamenting silently, Kitano turned his head to look curiously at Naruto. "You must be the boy Mephisto sent, right?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet you Kitano …" Naruto heard a grunt of a certain chimera at his side. "Kitano-sama ..."

"I know your name, brat." Kitano said with a frown.

He had every right to be angry.

Before, his daughter was his little girl. Maybe before she ran away to try to talk to children and have fun, but never reached such an extreme as to make jokes to attract attention. Now that delinquent that Mephisto sent him arrived, and his daughter began to behave differently.

"Do you know why I came?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid yes ..." A sigh escaped Kitano's mouth. He could not help thinking that his friend Mephisto sent the brat to have a time away from the child. "You come to train your chakra and find out if you can use **Senjutsu **..." After saying those words, Kitano gained a curious grimace "I'm curious ... Mephisto me that he reincarnated you as a devil ..." He never told me what kind of species you were before that. "Were you a** Youkai**?"

"No ... in fact, I was human." Naruto confessed a little embarrassed, causing the three beings in the room to look at him incredulously.

"A human with the ability to use chakra ... that is imposible." Said Yasaka astonished. "Naruto-kun ..." A vein was highlighted on the forehead of Kitano upon hearing that affectionate suffix. "Are you sure you have no blood **Youkai** in your veins?" The fox girl started to approach Naruto, extending her hands when she was in front of him, causing Naruto to open his eyes with surprise and fear as he acknowledged her intentions. "You have whiskers."

"I did not ..." Naruto could not finish screaming because it was too late, Yasaka had touched them, and began to caress them, causing Naruto to make a very peculiar sound. He began to purr. "S-Shit ..." Naruto whispered with eyes that were slowly lost in the pleasure of having the soft hands of the girl caressing his birthmarks.

"They are beautiful ..." Yasaka said with a smile on her face while still stroking Naruto's whiskers, which purred with pleasure.

The vein in Kitano's forehead got bigger.

Seeing his daughter caressing a child's cheeks aroused something inside him that never should have been awakened. The instinct of an overprotective father.

Approaching with slow steps, Kitano placed himself in front of both children, and with a quick movement, he placed his hands on their heads, separating them at that moment and pressing hard, looking at both little ones with their golden eyes with torn pupils.

"Offender ..." Whispered Kitano in a dangerous tone. "Don't put a finger on my daughter."

"S-She's the one who started." Naruto recited in a fearful whisper.

"Ehhh! Why can't I touch Naruto-kun's whiskers!?" Yasaka asked in a disappointed cry, causing Kitano's fierce eyes to settle on her, making her shiver with fear. "Scary ..." She whispered inaudibly.

"I already decided." Kitano said seriously. His daughter was beginning to be too attached to the juvenile delinquent. Therefore, there was only one option. "I am going to destroy you."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked confused, watching as fire began to come out of the fox's mouth- "Ehhhh ?!" Naruto screamed as a stream of fire came out of Kitano's mouth.

"Chichioya!" Yasaka shouted with concern when he saw the jet of fire. "Naruto-kun! "

When the fire was over, Kitano saw with an incredulous look how there was nothing left of the brat.

What he planned to do was burn him a little to inspire fear and get away from his daughter. He never thought that it would kill him.

"I-I think I passed a little ..." Whispered Kitano with some guilt, listening to a sob by his side, and turning, saw how his daughter looked at the place where Naruto was before with her eyes infested with tears.

Technically, he was his first friend without counting the temple guards and guardians. All the other children were away from her because of her position as a princess, leaving her alone and with no one to play with, no one to relate to with her age.

Before, she believed that her destiny was to remain bored and alone in his temple, with no one to have fun with. But that child wanted to change tha

He made her laugh, made her have fun, taught her how to make a joke. All because I wanted to do it.

Yasaka's teeth began to tighten strongly, all this was the fault of ...

But Yasaka could not continue with her thoughts when a scream took her out of them.

"Hey, old man! Are you crazy?" Naruto asked on the roof, and when the fox, the girl and the **Nue **looked up, they were shocked to see him standing head-down on the roof. After shouting that, Naruto fell to the ground standing up, looking at Kitano with silent fury in his eyes, but that fury went away t moment he saw Yasaka watching him with tears in his eyes, causing him to wince in confusion. "What ...?" But Naruto could not finish speaking because Yasaka interrupted him, doing something that made him open his eyes with surprise.

The girl hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling happily, happy that her first friend was okay.

What he did a moment ago was to concentrate the chakra on the soles of his feet to stick to the ceiling. Something very useful that he discovered by accident. But Naruto could not just stick to the roofs. Walls, trees, almost any surface.

He could do the same to walk on the water, for it, he has to be emitting a constant flow of chakra to the soles of the feet and using the repellent fo walk through the surface of the water.

Those two things were learned by accident when Tannin almost drowned him in a lake. That's where he learned to emit chakra in a part of his body able to walk and lean on the water. Thanks to that accident, he could discover that he could also walk on solid surfaces.

"Naruto-kun!" Yasaka said smiling happily and with tears in her eyes.

Naruto just returned the somewhat doubtful hug, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Kitano sighed somewhat relieved. At least he would not have to tell Mephisto that his brat died because of him.

When Yasaka separated from Naruto, with a big smile on her face, Kitano decided to speak so that another moment like that would not happen.

"Brat ..." Kitano said seriously. "Your training starts in a few hours. I understand that you can perform a technique to reduce training time."

"Yes ... The **Kage Bunshin** is very useful, Ttebayo." Naruto said with a big smile on his face, causing Yasaka to look at him curiously.

"**Kage Bunshin**?" She curiously without understanding what he meant she asked.

"It's a technique that allows me to create physical clones made of chakra." Naruto said as he made the cross seal with his hands, causing a explosión of smoke to appear at his side, showing another Naruto. "Each of them can act for itself or by my orders. They can attack, hit. They can spy since their knowledge returns to me when they dissipate."

"It is a very useful technique." Said Kitano, nodding his head, then looking at the chimera. "Rokumaru will guide you to your room during your stay in Kyoto. Follow him and don't get lost."

"**Hai Hai** ..." Naruto said something bored while nodding with his head, beginning to follow the **Nue** with a boring look in his eyes.

"Yasaka-chan ..." Kitano called his daughter the moment he saw her start to walk towards Naruto, with obvious plans to follow him to accompany him.

The girl tensed at the sound of her father's voice, slowly turning her head to watch as the fox man looked at him with crossed arms and a stern frown.

"**H-Hai, Chichioya **..." said Yasaka with some fear hidden in her tone.

"You'll stay here ..." Kitano's face was stern as he looked at the somewhat fearful face of his daughter. "We must talk about something important."

Naruto walked being guided by the **Nue**, having a bored look on his face while crossing his hands behind his head.

When walking for a few minutes, they arrived at a traditional Japanese room, with everything you could find in an ideal Japanese house.

"This will be your room." Said Rokumaru assisting with the head. "Kitano-sama will call you when it is time to train. Until then, get comfortable and used to your room."

Naruto nodded with his head as he entered the room, throwing himself on the futon, lying down and looking at the ceiling.

He just hoped the training was fun, and he begged for more free time to have fun with Yasaka.


	3. Chapter 3

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 3: End of training and new partner**

Naruto was in the lotus position, breathing the clean air and feeling everything around him. He was shirtless, so it was easy to see his physique marked and muscular. His only clothes were his orange cargo pants.

At a short distance, sitting on a rock in her classic priestess costume, was Yasaka, eating Naruto's body with her eyes, memorizing every inch of his body, wanting to put her hands on him.

Three years had passed since the day Naruto arrived in Kyoto, three years in which Naruto had trained his Chakra with the experts in the art, improving his control capacity at exponential levels and discovering very interesting things.

First, he discovered many things about the **Youjutsu** ("Demonic Techniques") of the **Youkai**. They used the chakra to perform their spells, their Demonic Techniques. They convert the chakra inside them in energy to create their illusions or different techniques.

It was for that reason that Naruto, after three years of training in his chakra, with the help of Kitano, Yasaka, and different **Youkai **who helped him, he could learn to change the shape of his chakra.

In short, he could transform the nature of his chakra, being able to turn it into an element.

In those elementary transformations, Naruto discovered that he had a special affinity with the wind. That was not a surprise, because Naruto discovered that he was unconsciously using nature transformation when practicing his **Rasen Shuriken**.

Before he did it without knowing it, turning his Chakra into wind at the time of doing his technique, making his Chakra as thin and sharp as posible. It was in this way that his personal technique, the **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken**, was realized.

When he told that information to Kitano, the fox thought of the different ways to use that procedure in his favor.

It was after a lot of exhausting training, with the help of Kitano, that Naruto was able to make his Chakra vibrate at high frequency, so much that he managed to create electricity.

In the three years Naruto spent in his training, he had not only focused on the Chakra section, but other Kyoto arts.

The** Bukijutsu** ("Weapons Technique") was something he liked a lot. In his memories he repeatedly saw the use of special ninja stars and knives. It was because of those memories that Naruto began to train himself in the use of these weapons, that he was in Japan, home of the ninjas, only made him want to train more in the art of shuriken and kunai.

His** Bukijutsu** was good, his aim with the kunais and shurikens was the same. He managed to increase his training rate thanks to his clones, using them to practice his aim and memorize katas to fight with his Kunais knives.

He used his ability with the Chakra to cover his Kunais or Shurikens with Chakra, to make them more powerful, but that was not the trick, he could cover his weapons with his power to change the nature of the Chakra, causing them to be covered by his element wind, giving more power to his shurikens, or in another case, covering them with their electric Chakra, to increase their lethality and power.

Naruto was in the process of converting his Chakra into water, but like the ray, it was very difficult, probably because water and lightning were not his natural affinity.

Without Naruto's knowledge, all his achievements and prowess were seen by Kitano through a severe and deductive eye.

The fox did not understand it. Uzumaki Naruto could be many things. A devil reincarnated by Mephisto Pheles. Maybe a tiny part of his blood carries **Youkai **descent to give you the ability to use Chakra. But still his Chakra was different from the natural **Youkai**. Transforming his chakra into different elements was something he never heard or saw until he observed it from Uzumaki Naruto. Not only that, it was impressive. Walking through walls, and water was something he never saw. There was also the fact that the child was very strong.

Devils were naturally superior to humans in terms of strength, endurance and ability, but in the words of Mephisto Pheles, Naruto was a superhuman even before being turned into a devil.

The brat had a superior strength, which increased with his Chakra.

Thanks to his clones, Naruto practiced with the **Youkai **every day. Kitano lost track of how many clones he saw training with a single **Youkai**. The supernatural beings literally became professors of a class full of blondes, who listened to a bored ear, and waited to learn what they heard in different ways. The child's talent was strange. Because while he was not an intellectual genius who learned everything at the first attempt, he was a master of hard work, a genius in combat with a talent superior to his own, being able to learn the exercises instead of theorizing about them.

It was for that reason that Naruto got excellent control of the Chakra, being so precise and capable that he managed to learn to create his **Rasengan **without the need for a clone.

Before, Naruto would use his clones to help him mold and concentrate the Chakra in his hand, having to do it each time to perform his personal favorite Jutsu, but now with the training in Kyoto, Naruto managed to get the Chakra control needed to perform the** Rasengan** with one hand.

Thanks to his great control of Chakra, which became very precise, Naruto accumulates a considerable amount of chakra in his arms or feet, to subsequently release everything at the same time, which greatly improves his strength.

The results of that control with his Chakra were frightening. Thanks to this, Naruto could create gigantic craters, destroy the floor or walls, cause destruction easily with only his fingers.

The other thing that Naruto discovered was that in his memories and his Shadow Clones technique. Each time he performed that technique, he needed to move his hands and make a figure or seal, forming a cross. He discovered that he could perform his Shadow Clone Technique without the need to make that figure of hands, but that by making the seal, the Chakra was molded and summoned better.

In his dreams, different figures and seals made with his hands appeared, and Naruto took his time to practice them and see them. The most important thing he discovered was that these figures or hand seals served him to better summon and shape his Chakra, whether natural or elemental.

For that reason, Naruto practiced hand seals and tested them to see which was best to perform his elemental Jutsu.

But not all of Naruto's time was training, because when the now teenager did not train, he spent time with Yasaka, pranking civilians and guards, having fun, greatly enjoying their mutual companionship between jokes.

Both loved the jokes, they were certainly a pair of **Kitsune**s, something that proved Kitano's theory that Naruto had blood from a **Youkai Kitsune** running through his veins, that he had whiskers and golden blond hair only reinforced that theory.

But one day, Yasaka changed seriously according to Naruto's perspective.

The girl was a year older than him, so now she was seventeen and he was sixteen.

It was when Naruto turned fifteen that Yasaka had stopped being much interested in jokes. Before, both would throw paint every day to civilians and passers-by, creating traps to capture their persecutors, having fun as a pair of normal children. But when he turned fifteen, Yasaka stopped making jokes to others and started making jokes only to him. From Naruto's point of view.

Yasaka's "jokes" consisted purely of innuendo and flirting, something Naruto could not tell, because he was an idiot with women, but everyone else, including Kurama, noticed it.

Kitano went into a serious state of anger and depression to discover the fact that his beloved and young daughter was in love with an idiot like Naruto, for that reason he decided to torture him and try to destroy him physically and mentally thanks to his clones.

Naruto and Kitano's relationship was tense for Naruto. In short, Kitano hated him because his daughter had fallen in love with him, and Naruto didn't understand Kitano's hatred because he didn't know that Yasaka loved him.

Before, every time he performed his practices to be able to do **Senjutsu**, the girl would tell him that she was bored and would demand that thye do something more fun. But now she spent her time looking at him like an old work of art with a well-kept secret. She could literally be spending hours watchi with a lot of red on her cheeks, and if Naruto did not get confused, some drool would fall from her mouth.

Yasaka loved the idiot she met three years ago. That idiot was her first friend, her playmate, her best and almost only friend. She loved him for being sweet and sincere in her words, she loved him for having an attractive innocence that was fun to exploit with insinuations, in which he would blush like a tomato.

She just loved the innocent and sweet boy who was Uzumaki Naruto.

She wanted those feelings to be reciprocated. But because of Naruto's extreme innocence, he could not see through her flirting. Bringing a streak of frustration to Yasaka, but that frustration disappeared when she saw Naruto's concern to see her with a frown on her face.

That idiot caused him to fall in love more and more, to see him worried about only being frustrated, to see him happy because she was happy, to see him happy because she was having fun, those were things that made her heart warm.

"I can't." Naruto sighed as he relaxed. "I can't do Senjutsu ..."

"... Father said that you could." said Yasaka leaving aside her blush and excitement to see Naruto with a smile. "Only you still don't discover how."

"Absorb the power of nature and convert my Chakra into **Senjutsu** Chakra , gathering the energy of nature." Naruto summed up the process of Senjutsu in a few words, causing Yasaka to nod with her head. "Easier said than done."

"You have to concentrate and continue ..." Yasaka could not keep talking when her faithful guardian Rokumaru arrived.

"**Hime**, Naruto-san." Rokumaru walked calmly approaching both teenagers "Kitano-sama is looking for them."

"What does Kitano want from us?" Rokumaru sighed. Over the years, he had resigned himself to Naruto as a disrespectful brat who would never have respect for anyone.

"A mission." Naruto opened his eyes to those words, so that a big smile would spread across his face.

For years he was confined to Kyoto, only training and practicing. While training was something he liked, he was getting bored of always doing the same thing. This was going to be the first mission that Kitano would entrust to him, and he would go with Yasaka to have fun.

Naruto got up, putting on his black shirt and boots, starting to walk beside Yasaka in the direction of Kitano.

After a couple of minutes, both teenagers arrived at the room where Kitano would always be, either commending missions, or passing the time.

Upon entering, Kitano watched in silent fury as Yasaka had a slight blush on her nose, being close to Naruto, separated by mere millimeters.

"Yasaka-chan." Kitano greets his daughter with joy, but that the joy vanishes and becomes a serious and boring expression.

Naruto moved slightly uncomfortable in front of Kitano's eyes, causing Yasaka to laugh slightly.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Naruto asked impatiently, trembling slightly at the excitement he was feeling.

"Yes ..." Kitano sighed lightly.

"What kind of mission will it be, **Chichioya**?" Yasaka asked with a smile on her face when she saw how Naruto was trembling at her side.

"You two will have to do something simple." Kitano sat back in his seat, using his fist to rest his head. "Some time ago, I sent a groupof diplomats to travel to talk to some gods and establish a pact ... But something went wrong. They should have contacted me a day ago, but they still haven't."

"And you want us to go look for them?" Yasaka asked with a nod.

"Yes. I want you to talk to the gods and look for the diplomats." Answered Kitano with a smile." You are my daughter, you have been trained in diplomacy since you were a child, you will know how to handle yourself between gods and righteousness, like a leader."

"And me, **ttebayo**?" Naruto asked with confusion, pointing to himself without knowing because he was the one for the mission.

"You're an idiot," Declared Kitano in a sure tone, causing Naruto to feel a drop of sweat on his head. "But a strong idiot. You are worth the same as an army."

Kitano knew it well. Naruto's strength was something that could not be questioned. The brat had long since attained the strength of a Ultimate Class Demon, at his level. Even he had to go into his complete fox form to face it, and if he did, in the same way Naruto ended up winning by his terrifying techniques.

Naruto was very strong, enough to protect his daughter, something that Kitano wanted to deny with all his strength, but it was impossible to deny a irrefutable fact.

"Good!" Naruto shouted raising his fist with a big smile. "We will go now, and we will rescue the diplomats, Dattebayo!"

After shouting those words, Naruto began to walk, heading towards the exit with his big smile and with a goal in mind. Rescue the Youkai diplomats whot left Kyoto.

"I still have not told you where to go." Kitano said, rubbing his temples, feeling the clear irritation in his system. This irritation increased as Yasaka smiled lovingly at the sight of Naruto tensing. "You will go to Greece."

**Time after**

Naruto walked through the streets of a Greek village, having a look of irritation on his face.

He was irritated by the simple fact that they attracted too much attention.

He was not attracting attention, because he was still wearing casual clothes, which consisted of an orange short-sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt. Ripped black jeans and black sneakers with orange stripes.

While the fact of being the center of attention did not bother him, rather he enjoyed it a little, it was the way they attracted attention.

Moving his eyes to his side, Naruto saw his traveling companion, Yasaka, wearing a wardrobe that attracted all the attention of the street.

She was firm in her decision to wear clothes from home, so she was bringing a red and white sanctuary maid suit now, but the problem was that th made her big breasts stand out, that by the age of seventeen years were huge, her wide and small waist.

Yasaka's long golden hair fell down her back, that, plus her clothes and exotic features made her the center of attention in the streets of Greece.

Naruto could not blame the Greeks for being hypnotized by Yasaka's features and clothes. Because like him, Yasaka was a woman with features that a Japanese average should not have. Also, considering the fact that at sixteen he was about 1.67 in height and she 1.74 did not help the matter either.

The theme of his height was always used by Yasaka to annoy him, something that made him mad infinitely.

What irritated him in this situation was that the eyes of all the men were on Yasaka.

He did not understand why that angered him, but he did not care. What mattered was that the disgusting eyes of those men were on her friend, and she only smiled at the same time that happened.

Yasaka was smiling while walking elegantly, keeping her tails and ears hidden, but being very comfortable with her current situation.

It was clear to her that Naruto was angry and jealous, something that amused and pleased her. The simple fact of seeing him pouting unconsciously was something that made her scream internally and want to hug him. But she had to restrain himself, she couldn't do it now, they were on an important mission, that could be done later when they found the lost diplomats and they were on a date. It would be a date for her, for Naruto surely not.

Right now, they were in a village in Greece looking for the messengers of the gods, waiting and wandering through the beautiful town.

Naruto and Yasaka continued walking until the fox stopped, earning a serious look. Naruto stopped making his pout when he saw his friend stop.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"It's close." Yasaka had his eyes nailed to the front, looking at a specific restaurant. "Come on ..." A blush appeared on Yasaka's face when she too

Naruto's hand and started walking faster.

"H-Hey!" Naruto yelled in astonishment, feeling Yasaka's soft hand taking his harder and calloused hand.

Yasaka dragged Naruto with a blush on her face and a smile, disguising and pretending to be a girlfriend dragging her boyfriend.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Yasaka sat Naruto in his seat at a table of four, sitting next to him.

Naruto looked confused at Yasaka, not understanding why she had dragged him to the restaurant, watching as she sat next to him, holding his hand somewhat nervous.

A few seconds after that, a person came to their table, sitting in front of them with a lazy look on his face.

He was a tall man, taller than Naruto and Yasaka, the fox girl would rate his height as 1.80. The man had long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail. Hid hair was accompanied with his facial hair on his chin, only on his chin. His face was with an eternal lazy look, and his clothes were rare in Naruto's opinion. Those clothes consisted of a big green shirt with short sleeves on another black T-shirt stuck to his muscular body and bag white pants tucked into brown boots.

That man sat with a cigarette in his mouth, having his same lazy look in his eyes, looking at Yasaka, who was looking at him seriously, squeezing Naruto's hand, and the blond, who was looking at him curiously.

When Yasaka opened her mouth to speak, Naruto beat her.

"Who are you, old man?" Naruto asked without tact, causing Yasaka to look at him incredulously and the man calmly, without changing his lazy expression.

"..." the man looked at Naruto, he blew some smoke, and changed his gaze to Yasaka. "I imagine you are the leader of the group."

"Hey, what are you implying, **dattebayo**?!" Naruto asked with his eyes blank rising from his seat, pointing to the man with his free hand, since the other war deeply pressed by Yasaka.

"Naruto-kun!" Yasaka shouted looking around, seeing how they now attracted more attention. The girl raised her other hand and pulled Naruto down, pulling him by his shoulder and forcing him to sit down again. "Calm down ..."

"Yasaka, didn't you hear what this old man said?" Naruto asked in anger pointing to the man, who was still smoking with a lazy look on his face.

"Ahh ..." The man sighed shaking his head. "I told the bosses not to send a couple to the mission."

"Couple? / Couple ..." Naruto looked confused at the man for saying that, and Yasaka blushed.

"We are not a couple." Naruto said with confusion, causing Yasaka to sigh.

"Yet ..." The fox girl thought looking at Naruto.

"No?" Asked the man with confusión. "As she corrects you I would have thought that she was your girlfriend."

"Because of how she corrects me?" Naruto said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, boy ..." the man looked at Naruto with a serious look and above all, very wise. "The trick in the courtship is to wear the belt in the relationship must be the one who imposes the orders and rectitude, otherwise, you will end up just like a dog with a very short leash."

"... I don't understand ..." Naruto said with a blank look, causing the older man to sigh and for Yasaka to look at him somewhat disbelieving.

"You must be the messenger." Affirmed Yasaka seriously, wanting to cut with all the talk.

"And you the seekers." The man finished his cigarette, to leave it in the ashtray and look at the couple with tranquility. "Your names."

"Yasaka." He introduced himself seriously. A vein formed on her forehead as she didn't hear anything by her side. "Naruto-kun ..." she said sternly, causing Naruto to shudder.

"Uzumaki Naruto, **dattebayo**!" Naruto introduced himself with fear, causing the man to shake his head.

"Boy ... you're already a dog on a short leash." The messenger looked at Naruto with pity for saying those words.

Naruto was about to object, until Yasaka took his hand and squeezed, very hard. The blond stopped and sat down in fear, causing the messenger to shake again with sadness.

"And you are?" Yasaka asked seriously, squeezing Naruto's hand to make sure he did not do anything stupid in front of the messenger of the Greeks.

"Hector." ("Hector of Fate") He presented himself with boredom. "Anyway ... Look, I don't want to say the terms of the mission, because I imagine you already know them."

"Yes, look for the lost diplomats and complete the treaty." Yasaka said with a nod.

"Ohhh ... do you still think that the treaty will be made?" Hector did not have much hope about it. After all, it was almost impossible to forget the hatred of the previous battles between** Youkai** and European legends. Surely Kyoto diplomats were kidnapped or killed by someone from the Greek pantheon for hatred of the treaty and relations between Kyoto and Greece.

"The last communication that the diplomats had with my father was four days ago, communicating that they were in Greek hands." Yasaka said with hier serious and educated look. "The diplomats were in Greek care, but nevertheless, they disappeared ... Don't you think that would it be bad for the reputation of Greece?" Asked Yasaka with her serious and elegant demeanor.

"Yes ... that would be bad ..." Hector answered lazily.

It was clear that all supernatural Greece would be frowned upon by all the pantheons if the disappearance of **Youkai **was made public. The disappearance of said Youkai was a secret until now, known only by the Kyoto leader, the Greek gods, and a number of very important people to have access to that kind of information. If this were to be known, and if it were discovered that Greece did nothing, the reputation of the Greek pantheon would plummet.

"My father and I offer you a deal." Yasaka said seriously. "Find the diplomats and not reveal that secret, leave it in oblivion."

"In short, pretend that nothing happened." Hector did not disagree with that idea, it seemed viable enough for Greece and Kyoto to have their Alliance that nobody would think badly about Greece.

"Yes ..." Yasaka smiled slightly, watching as the man took out another cigarette and looked at the couple.

"I'll be around to help." Hector said while Naruto and Yasaka looked at him in amazement. "It will be better for the future alliance if Greece and Kyoto begin to collaborate."

"We don't need your help." Naruto said getting up and looking seriously at Hector, causing Yasaka to look at him in amazement and the Greek to do so with curiosity.

"Why not?" Hector asked, already knowing what he would hear.

"I can protect Yasaka by myself." The pride of a man when he was with a woman was too much to accept help, that was something Hector knew very well.

"It's okay ..." Hector smiled slightly. "You can protect your girlfriend by yourself." After saying those words, Hector got up, leaving behind a blushing Yasaka and a confused Naruto. "But still, I'll be close. You need a guide through the streets of Greece. When you are ready, come here. I will find you."

Naruto and Yasaka nodded with the head, watching as Hector headed to an unknown address.

**Time after**

In a meadow, a child began to feel fear for his life for the first time.

He was a small boy, no more than nine years old, with dark skin, bluish gray hair and violet eyes. His clothes consisted of red shorts, black long-sleveed shirt with an image of a red ghost on it, and black sneakers.

In front of the boy, a woman with features similar to the child was on the floor, dead in his own pool of blood. What the child had in front of his eye what at his age could be called a nightmare.

Monsters were in front of his eyes. Monsters that could have come out of their most terrible dreams. They were five monsters, three of them seemed almost human, if it were not for the fact that they measured more than two meters, having black fur on their body, leather armor that covered the shoulders and chest, hooves instead of normal legs, and the characteristic face of a bull.

Two of the bull men, without the knowledge of the boy, minotaurs, carried great swords in their hands, large swords of black and silver metal, and the latter carried a large hammer in two hands of a metal identical to that of their companions.

The last two monsters were chimeras, Greek creatures with mane and lion's head, a second head on their goat's back with horns, a characteristic body of a lion only with hooves instead of hind legs, and a tail snake waving behind it.

The boy was trembling with fear as the two chimeras and three minotaurs approached slowly.

For the child, everything was a horrible nightmare.

He had just finished his trip from his home, Italy, to Greece with his mother as a companion, and everything was joy and happiness until his mother decided to go to the meadows to look at the landscape and the flowers.

A few hours after arriving, the monsters arrived, and his mother defended him as best she could, being useless because she used her body as a shield one of the minotaurs killed her life quickly with the stroke of a sword.

They were supposed to go to Greece to have fun as a family. This was not supposed to end like this.

Tears ran down the boy's eyes as he trembled more.

"H-Help me!" Screamed with fear and terror as a minotaur approached with his outstretched hand with the target being the child's neck, but before it could, a kick connected in his face, causing him to be fired towards back, flying to collide with a tree, cracking and falling to the ground, snarling as he got up and watched as someone else had arrived on the scene.

Naruto looked seriously at the minotaur who had just kicked, looking at the Greek monsters seriously on his face.

Turning his face slightly to see the child, Naruto watched as the child watched him with hope as he slowly approached to see the body of his mother.

A deep scowl appeared on the blond's face when he saw that.

"You are supposed to be Greek ..." Naruto said in his unusually serious voice. "You don't have to hurt a child and his mothe" Only grunts came from the mouths of the chimeras, and the minotaurs remained silent, watching him with silent fury. "I know that you are not mindless monsters, talk and tell me why did you do this."

"Brat ..." The minotaur with the hammer spoke, having a deep and harsh voice "If you stay here, you will die."

After saying those words, the minotaurs with big swords moved to go towards the boy, jumping and having their weapons ready to attack in a down blow, but Naruto only joined his fingers in a cross signal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" After those words were heard two bursts of smoke appeared on the sides of Naruto, and these two clones appeared.

The minotaurs did not stop and continued to direct their swords at Naruto's clones, but upon arrival, the clones stopped the swords with their hands, thehe minotaurs were unable to move their sword or remove it from the hands of the clones.

Naruto was in the middle of his clones, moving his hands and concentrating his Chakra.

Two Spiral Spheres appeared in Naruto's hands, and the clones only grunted as they hit the swords, breaking them, and directed their hands towar minotaur's leather armor.

Taking them in their hands, the clones gave a consecutive shout while lifting the minotaur, causing them to scream in amazement, watching as they turned to the original, who had two blue spheres at their sides.

"**Rasenrengan**!" ("Spiral Spheres in Series") Naruto shouted with his hands at his sides, driving his Spiral Spheres into the stomachs of the male Bulls.

They cried out in pain when they felt the spheres digging into their stomachs, then flew to the nearby trees, colliding with them and breaking them, to follow their path and destroy trees, until they hit a large rock that stopped their movement.

Moving his head, Naruto watched as the boy watched him with pure shock in his eyes, so he smiled softly and then turned around and caressed his head.

"What's your name, little one?" Naruto asked with his same smile, causing the boy to unconsciously say his name.

"L-Leonardo ..." The little boy whispered even in his shock.

"Well, Leonardo ..." Naruto saw Yasaka coming to his side, looking at the Greek creatures angrily. We'll take care of this problem, stay behind us.

Yasaka looked angry at the Greek supernatural beasts, then opened her mouth and blew a blast of fire.

The chimeras did too, but the young **Kitsune**'s fire was superior to his own, so quickly the minotaur and the chimeras had to move to escape. But it didn't stop, because following her eyes to the minotaur, the young woman shouted at the same time that a big ball of fire was coming from her mouth.

"**Gōkakyū**!" ("Great Ball of Fire") Yasaka shouted as her ball of fire headed towards the minotaur, who fell to the ground, guided his hammer down in a downward blow to destroy the ground and lift a large piece of rubble that he took to cover himself from the fireball.

The ball of fire collided with the earth barrier, passing to its sides and without damaging the minotaur significantly, except for a few small burns.

The minotaur followed behind the great rock, protecting himself from the fire, until it stopped. Seconds after that, the minotaur opened his eyes when he saw the rock break, giving way to a Naruto with his left fist extended and a blue sphere in his right hand.

Naruto had waited for Yasaka to finish her jet of fire to create his Spiral Sphere and attack, breaking the rock and heading towards the minotaur.

The leader of the Greek group watched the sphere amazed, to move his hammer and choose to attack in a horizontal attack, but at the moment when the hammer touched the sphere, the hammer was thrown to the sky by the great rotation and power of the **Rasengan**. Continuing on his way, Naruto crashed his personal technique into the minotaur's stomach, causing him to scream in pain as he was thrown backwards.

When he finished his technique, Naruto landed with a smile on his face.

"Well ..." Naruto said turning his head slightly, seeing the chimeras that were watching him and thinking about what to do. "You are going to tell me everything."

But the chimeras responded by opening their mouths and throwing a stream of fire towards Naruto, who joined to form a great wave of fire. The blond watched the fire slowly approaching, until Yasaka placed hersel in front of him, with fire coming out of her mouth.

The **Kitsune** woman released a large jet of fire from her mouth, which covered a large part of the area and completely extinguished the fire of the chimeras. When the flame of Yasaka dulled the fire of the chimeras, they tried to escape, but the fire was faster and ended up engulfing both creatures, ending their lives in a few instants by the power of fox fire higher than yours.

Naruto watched as the chimeras died with a frown on his face.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked with his same frown, seeing how Yasaka only observed her work with features equal to his own.

"It was." The fox girl replied angrily, turning quickly to see how Leonardo stopped looking at his mother's body to be crying on his chest. "Every second … it was necessary."

Yasaka walked slowly towards Leonardo, to reach her side and place her hands on her shoulders, massaging them and attracting the child to a hug, letting Leonardo cry over her, away from his mother's body.

The little boy was crying hard in Yasaka's chest, releasing all his sadness in her. The fox only stroked his hair and back, letting the child vent.

Naruto observed that image with a frown, and looking into the void, he spoke seriously.

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"No more than you." Hector's voice answered as the man came out of the trees with a cigarette in his mouth.

Something had changed in the man, he was wearing a different outfit and a golden black spear was on his back ("The same suit as Hector of Fate").

"Who were they?" Naruto asked seriously as he approached an accumulation of broken trees, where the leader of the Greek group was unconscious.

Hector just looked around, watching the destruction and taking his time to analyze the clones of the blonde, who disappeared in explosions of smoke.

"What did you call that? **Kage Bunshin**?" Hector asked watching as Naruto returned dragging the body of an unconscious minotaur. "It's the first time I heard and saw something like that."

"It's not the first time they tell me." Naruto said calmly as he released the minotaur's body, watching as Leonardo was still crying in Yasaka's chest. " The other minotaurs."

"Don't worry ..." After saying that, Hector whistled loudly, causing two satyrs to come out of the trees, both with leather armor on their bodies and a sword their waists. "Calix, Cicero, you take those minotaurs to a cell in the closest barracks ..."

"Of course, Captain Hector." The satyrs said respectfully as they placed one of their hands on his heart and the other behind his back.

After those words, the satyrs moved to take the unconscious bodies of the two minotaurs, leaving behind the leader of the group.

"Who will do it?" Hector asked lazily, gaining a look from Naruto. "Do you want to do it, or do I?"

"Do you think you can do it, or age is winning you, old man?" Answered his question with another, with a mocking smile on his face.

"Boy ... Is that a bet?" Hector still had his lazy expression on his face, but inside was something funny and funny.

"Come on, old man ..." Naruto smiled with pure mockery. "Show me you're like your ancestor and you have someone ruthless inside of you."

"So you know who I am"An invisible smile appeared on Hector's face as he said that.

"Of course I know who you are, "Captain Hector" ..." Naruto said with a laugh in his tone. "Satyrs, your position and that spear ... The famous Durindana, right?"

Hector just kept his lazy gaze listening to Naruto's deductions, because they were true.

He was the descendant of the Greek hero Hector of Troy, the famed Hector who died at the hands of Achilles, leaving behind his wife and son.

"Well ... I'll do it." A deep sigh escaped from Hector's lips, having an annoyed look on his face. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"The last person who received my **Rasengan **was unconscious for more than five hours." Naruto said with a tired sigh, knowing that they would have to wait a while for his friend to wake up. "I suppose because he is a minotaur, he will wake up in one or two hours."

"Well ..." Hector said pulling the cigarette butt, taking the cigarette box out of his back. "To wait ..." Hector was silent when he saw that he did not have cigarettes inside. A blank look was present on the Greek's face as Naruto looked at him expectantly. "... I ran out of cigarettes."

"And what about that?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

"I have to buy more ... Now." Naruto sweated a little. It seemed that Hector was a little addicted to cigarettes.

"Well ... I'll leave a clone watching the minotaur ... I'll go with Yasaka and Leonardo to a hotel." Naruto said turning to see how Yasaka stroked the hair andback of a sleeping Leonardo. Walking towards the group, Naruto bent down to stroke Leonardo's hair, watching as Yasaka looked sadly at the woman's body. "I will give her a dignified burial."

After saying those words, Naruto lifted the woman's body, taking it to give him a proper burial. Yasaka just stared at Naruto's back with a sad grin on his face.

He didn't know what to tell Leonardo when he wakes up. It only remained to wait until he got up to see them.

...

Naruto opened the door of a room in a hotel in Greece, having a conflicting look on his face.

He just found out about the woman who was once Leonardo's mother, and had not even received news about the clone he left with the minotaur.

From what he felt, Yasaka was here with Leonardo.

Entering the room, Naruto saw that there was only one bed, and that in the middle of it, two bodies lay in bed.

Yasaka slept with a peaceful face, hugging Leonardo, who was also hugging her, being asleep with his eyes red and bowed for so much crying.

A slight smile appeared on Naruto's face when he saw that beautiful scene, but a sigh came out of his mouth when he noticed something.

There was not a sofa or something to sit or sleep on. An idea came to mind when remembering something.

One day, a year ago, he was involved in his training for a full month, being fully involved in his training. He remembered that after spending that month, he literally fell unconscious, unable to move or wake up for at least three days.

Upon awakening that time, he was greeted by the image of Yasaka's hair, and she sleeping on his chest. Since that day he fell unconscious, Yasaka had not separated from him, spending all her time with his unconscious body, sleeping with his side using his chest as a pillow when sleep won.

They had slept together more than once, so Naruto wondered if she would not bother if she did the same now.

Shrugging, Naruto took off his slippers and lay down on the bed, positioning himself next to Leonardo, leaving the boy in the middle of him and Yasaka.

A few seconds later, Naruto fell soundly asleep.

...

Yasaka was waking up, feeling comfortable and rested. In his arms, she felt the sensation of Leonardo's body, but she felt something strange.

Two pairs of breaths, one in her chest and one in her nose.

Opening her eyes lazily, Yasaka instantly blushes at what she saw.

Naruto was asleep, with his face inches away from her.

Apparently, his friend had gone to bed a while ago, and during the process, maybe he moved a bit, enough for Leonardo to move and settle in their midst, and long enough for their breaths to mix.

The blush increased as she realized something important.

This was the first time that Naruto slept with her of his own free will. The previous times she was the one that got into her bed or lay down next to when she fainted from her training. He never wanted to sleep with her by choice. This was the first time that Naruto decided to sleep with her.

Yasaka remained blushing, seeing Naruto's face, not knowing that time was passing by, only seeing Naruto's face, and trying to get close to kiss him, but she couldn't, the reason, because Naruto was opening his eyes when she finally started moving.

"Yasaka ..." Naruto whispered lazily, getting up to yawn heavily. "How much time has passed since we slept?"

Yasaka just sighed lightly as she got up to see the clock next to it on the table next to the bed.

"Two hours has passed ..." Yasaka said calmly, then turned and see Naruto with doubt. "Your clone hasn't dissipated yet?"

"He hasn't yet ..." Naruto replied as he got up, putting on his shoes and stretching.

"We should ..." Yasaka could not finish speaking when a shout at her side interrupted her.

"Mom!" Leonardo shouted waking up, sitting down in an instant on the bed, looking around desperately. Leonardo continued looking around, lookin mother, wishing he knew where she was, but he could only see the slightly amazed face of Naruto, and the sad grimace of Yasaka. "... Where am I?" Whispered as he looked down.

"You're in a safe place." Naruto said softly, watching Leonardo continue to look down.

"... Mom?" For him, everything must be a horrible nightmare. That was the only possible explanation in his mind. Everything was an ugly dream, his mother was fine, waiting for him at home, cooking cookies, waiting for his return.

"... I'm sorry, Leonardo." Naruto said sadly, causing Leonardo to lower his gaze more, feeling the tears in his eyes.

Without saying a word, Leonardo got out of bed, walking towards the door and going out through it, heading to another part of the hotel, leaving both a sad Yasaka and a compassionate Naruto.

The fox and the demon remained silent for a moment, looking at the door where Leonardo had left. It was like this until Yasaka spoke looking at Naruto.

"Leonardo will come with us." Yasaka said seriously, changing her gaze to Naruto, who continued to look at the door. Yasaka looking down, thinking of something. "If you have any objections ..."

"I'm not against that idea." Naruto replied, not seeing the door to look at Yasaka."I was thinking of adopting Leonardo from the moment I saved him."

"Adopt him?!" Yasaka yelled surprised, observing with almost shock to Naruto, who remained with a calm look. "Hey! Do you know what those words mean?"

"Of course I know ... I'm an idiot, but not so much." Naruto said with a little pout, all at the same time that Yasaka was looking at him incredulously.

"To take care of Leonardo ... I'll protect him, I'll love him, I will not let him ever cry again ..." Yasaka continued to watch Naruto in shock, totally amazed by those words.

Yasaka watched Naruto for a few seconds with his mouth half open, until a big blush appeared on his nose.

Single parents who loved their children were sexy.

_"But ... in that case, I'll be like his ..."_ \- the blush on Yasaka's face only increased, so much that his whole face was red.

She had just discovered something. If Naruto became Leonardo's adoptive father, she would be like his mother.

Be a father next to Naruto. One of her biggest dreams

Yasaka continued to daydream, imagining a girl with golden hair and equal eyes, only with the facial features of Naruto and his whiskers. She was so entranced in her imagination that she did not notice Naruto walking out the door.

...

Naruto walked to where Leonardo was, heading to the hotel garden.

He was debating in his mind the way to tell Leonardo how he would adopt him, that he would become a member of his family, his younger brother.

He planned to adopt Leonardo to become his little brother, to take care of him as such, and to protect him.

Leonardo was now alone, maybe he had some more family member in the world, but the mythological creatures that attacked the boy and his mot were not simple bandits or something like that.

They were looking for something from Leonardo. He notice how the leader of the group tried to take Leonardo alive, unlike his mother, who was killed without hesitation.

The devil stopped when he reached the garden, to see something that made him soften his gaze.

There was Leonardo, sitting in one of the hotel's lost seats, looking at the ground, watching ...

Naruto was silent, wondering if what he saw was true or an illusion of madness that was perhaps in his mind.

What he was seeing was an illusion, something strange.

He remembered seeing a ghost in Leonardo's shirt, a red ghost, and that ghost was now alive, flying in front of Leonardo's eyes. But that was not the only one, because little ogres, fairies, and little creatures of different colors were in front of Leonardo's eyes, flying and dancing, playing, trying to cheer up the dark-skinned boy.

Naruto observed that rubbing his eyes, but then he decided it was time to get closer and see whatever it was that were in front of his eyes.

"Leonardo."Naruto said as he reached her side, sitting on the seat and seeing the different creatures. "How are you? "

"You tell me ..." Leonardo answered while he continued with his eyes down, observing the ground and ignoring the creatures and Naruto. I just lost everything ..."

"Your Mom ... Is your only relative?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to hurt Leonardo by mistake.

"Dad left a few months ago ... Mom was the only person in my life." Leonardo remained silent after those words.

They both remained silent, Naruto watching the creatures that danced and played, and Leonardo standing with his eyes downcast.

"What do you have planned to do now?" Leo did not flinch at those words, remaining silent.

"Nothing." The boy answered calmly, returning to be silent.

"You ... you don't talk much, do you?" Leonardo would not speak unless he spoke. He was a naturally silent child. Without hearing an answer to it, he noticed how the ghosts began to fly over his head, so he could not help but ask something. "What are these things?"

"I don't know ..." Leonardo answered without interest.

"Did they appear like that out of nowhere?" He asked again something.

"I think I create them." Said Leonardo calmly, causing Naruto to stare at him for a few seconds. Noticing the look that the teenager directed him, Leonardo spoke again with a sigh. "They always appear ... when I'm alone or bored."

"You create them ..." Naruto whispered in silent astonishment, remembering something that Mephisto told him a while ago. "Can you create bigger things?"

"I try ..." The shadows under Leonardo's feet moved, and they began to expand to move a few feet away from Naruto and the boy. The shadow began to grow and shudder, taking shape, but in a second, I stop moving to be a shadow again, returning to Leonardo's feet, causing the child to sigh. "But I can't ..."

_"Create monsters at will ... In this case, he does it unconsciously, but he has the same power"_ \- thought Naruto little by little opening his eyes. _"This is ... __**Annihilation Maker**__?"_

**Annihilation Maker**, known as Creation of Demonic Beasts. A Sacred Art that can create countless creatures according to the imagination of the user, a high-level **Longinus **that has the potential to destroy the world.

Those were the things that Mephisto Pheles told him about the **Longinus **that Leonardo apparently possessed inside him.

Mephisto told him everything about the **Sacred Gear**, telling everting that the old demon saw in his life, and explaining about the famous **Longinus**, Sacred Arts with the ability to kill gods.

The old demon explained a lot about the **Longinus**, telling him, or rather demanding, that if he ran into a possessor of that type of Sacred Gear would become his ally immediately.

But **Annihilation Maker** was not a normal **Longinus**. It was qualified as one of the four best **Longinus**, being able to destroy the world if it is used in the wrong hands. And said **Longinus **was at the hands of the boy at his side.

"Leonardo ..." Naruto said something nervous, not knowing how to tell him what he planned the child. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll tell you now ... Do you want to be my younger brother?"

Leonardo stopped looking at the floor to slowly raise his eyes and see Naruto in disbelief.

"Do you want me to be your brother?" Leonardo asked something incredulous, not believing the words that the blond said. "Why?"

"You're alone ... and we could take care of you." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"What other option do I have?" Leonardo asked rhetorically, causing Naruto to sigh as he put his arm around the boy's shoulders, taking him to a side hug.

"I promise I'll take care of you with my life." Naruto said softly, all at the same time that Leonardo kept a calm face. "What was your mother's name."

"... Rosella De Rose." Leonardo replied softly.

"Rosella, huh?" Naruto said recognizing the meaning behind that name. "Your mother's name is right ... she is a very beautiful flower."

"Where is she?" Leonardo asked impatiently, causing Naruto's eyes to soften.

"Do you want to go ..." Naruto stopped when the memories of his clone arrived. "We can go where she is now ..." Now he had to go to the minotaur, the memories of his clone told him he was awake, and Hector was with them, smoking a cigarette as usual.

"It's okay ..." Leonardo stood up, making the little ghosts and creatures vanish.

Naruto and Leonardo got up, and when they did, they saw how Yasaka was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel. Upon reaching her, Yasaka smiled as she leaned a little.

"**Hajimemashite** ("Nice to meet you"), I'm Yasaka." she introduced herself with a kind smile.

Leonardo said his name without interest, causing Yasaka's eyebrow to tremble.

It seemed that her child was disrespectful, but that did not matter to him, because it was her job as a foster mother to educate him, and it was Naruto's job as an adoptive father to correct him.

Yasaka waited for Naruto to reprimand Leonardo, closing her eyes and smiling slightly. A frown appeared on her face when she heard nothing, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto and Leonardo looking at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked without understanding why Yasaka was waiting for something.

Yasaka was about to answer, but then she remembered an important fact.

Naruto was also disrespectful.

A sigh escaped from Yasaka's lips as she just shook her head.

"Nothing ..." Yasaka answered as Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway ... we should go." Naruto said as he started to walk, being followed by Yasaka and Leonardo.

...

Naruto and company arrived at the place where Rosella was buried, and when they arrived, Leonardo saw with small tears in his eyes a group of roses on the earth that was recently excavated.

Leonardo arrived and kneeled in front of his mother's grave, beginning to cry slightly at that vision.

"This place is covered with a special Rune." Naruto said as he approached the tomb with a wooden cross in his left hand and a Kunai on his right. "This will be a special sanctuary for Rosella ... no one will invade this place."

Nailing the cross into the tomb, Naruto began writing on the wood, writing the name "Rosella De Rosa" on it.

After writing it, Naruto walked towards the plants, taking a series of flowers, roses, lilies, lavender, and when he finished putting together a large bunch of flowers, he took it to Rosella's grave.

Leaving the flowers on her grave, Naruto gently squeezed Leonardo's shoulder.

"Yasaka ... Stay here with Leonardo." Naruto said seriously, causing the woman to assist with her head while approaching Leonardo, sitting beside him. "I'll go with Hector to see what information he got from the minotaur."

The fox nodded with her head, sitting next to Leonardo, watching as Naruto left.

The devil walked through the forest, approaching the area where Hector was with the leader of the Greek group that was the cause of Rosella's death and the almost kidnapping of Leonardo.

When the meadow arrived, Naruto was greeted by Hector and a bound minotaur, full of wounds.

The descendant of the original Hector had his spear in hand, and the edge of it was covered in blood.

Blowing smoke from his cigarette, Hector looked at Naruto calmly and lazily on his face.

"What information did you get from the minotaur?" Naruto asked earnestly when he arrived in front of Hector.

The man just blew the smoke, having his same lazy look on his face.

"Do you want the fun part or the boring part?" Hector asked with amusement, knowing that the next thing he would say would surely make Naruto drown in his saliva.

"What is the fun part?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Our next destination ..." Hector blew smoke from his cigarette. "It's hell."

**Author's Note**

Once again I want to repeat that this is just a translation of the story of **uzuindra.2**, but I help him giving him some ideas, so if you want you can send some suggestions to me through te reviews, or PM me.

Naruto's Peerage has already being chosen, but some members will remain a mystery, some of them belong to another anime, but their stories will be tied to the DxD world:

**King: **Naruto

**Queen:** Yasaka

**Rook x1: **?

**Rook x1: **?

**Bishop x1: **?

**Bishop x1: **?

**Knight x1: **?

**Knight x1: **?

**Mutated Pawn x1: **Leonardo

**Normal Pawns x2: **?

**Normal Pawn x1: **?

**Mutated Pawn x1 and Normal Pawns x3: **?

The harem has also already beung decided, though some members will remain a mystery since they belong to different animes:

Yasaka, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia Quarta, Kuroka, Rossweisse, and Le Fay Pendragon.

Please post reviews and give your opinions and ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 4: The fox awakens**

To say that Naruto was surprised was little. His astonishment was so great that he was sure he stared at Hector for a few seconds wondering if what he had just explained was true.

Basically, the minotaur that Hector interrogated gave him the desired information, but what they heard was not pretty.

From what the minotaur said, Hector proved ruthless and sadistic in his torture. The minotaur chanted about everything they wanted to know.

His goals, who sent him, and most importantly, who was his leader

The minotaur leader was a damn titan. They did not know the identity, the minotaur had lost his life by bleeding shortly after revealing that their enemy was a titan, but before he died he had told them many things.

The minotaur and his group were sent by their leader with a single objective, to kidnap the carrier of the **Annihilation Maker**, and take it to him.

They wanted Leonardo for his **Longinus**, his mother died for that reason. Besides, they were the ones who kidnapped **Youkai **diplomats. The minotaur had told them. Their leader had a group of** Youkai** prisoners.

That leader was a titan, one of the deities of the Greek mythological pantheon, but they did not know which titan.

From what Hector had heard, that titan was in hell, his main base of operations, where the Youkai diplomats were imprisoned.

For that reason right now Naruto's group, which consisted of Yasaka, Hector and Leonardo, was in hell.

Being on behalf of the Greek pantheon, they had special permission from Hades, the god of the dead, therefore, the fates knew that they were they were in the orders of their superior. In short, the fates would not get in their way no matter their presence in the hell of Hades.

Hector was guiding them through the territories of Hades, and they had been in hell a good couple of hours.

It was natural for someone to get bored by the lack of action.

"Bored ..." Naruto moaned out loud, causing different reactions in his companions.

Hector sighed in frustration, Yasaka laughed in her hand and Leonardo shook his head tiredly.

Naruto was following Hector for hours. All without finding favorable results in his search for the titan who was in charge of the entire plot of the kidnapping of **Youkai** diplomats and the murder of Leonardo's mother.

He was bored, very bored. He needed action, a fight, to advance the pace, whatever it was to save him from the torment that was the monotonous and boring walk they were in.

The answer to his prayers came in the form of various mythological beings getting in his way.

Satyrs, minotaurs and centaurs. A group of ten beings of each species was in front of their eyes. All armed with swords and bows for the satyrs, big axes in the case of the minotaurs, and long double swords in the centaurs.

"Finally ..." Naruto sighed gratefully, smiling with gratitude in his eyes. "Something to do ..."

"Are you so bored for a few hours of walking?" Asked Leonardo somewhat astonished, not believing that his self-proclaimed older brother is someone so restless and hyperactive.

"Naruto-Kun is always like that, Leonardo." Yasaka said with a giggle, amused by the inability of his love to be still.

"It seems that we will need another torture to get more information." Hector said with a tired sigh, taking the cigarette in his mouth to throw it, taking his spear from his back and taking a breath.

"It's okay ..." An anxious smile was on Naruto's face as he made a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two explosions of smoke appeared at Naruto's sides, and of these, two smiling clones appeared.

With a collective cry, the clones and the original began to run towards their enemies, having big smiles on their faces.

"You could have done that before ..." Growled Hector as he squeezed his spear, taking out his pack of cigarettes with anger present in his eyes.

He was angry because Naruto decided to take charge of the fight only when he decided that he would fight as well. The brat could have said that before he took the cigarette out of his mouth at least.

The clones and the original Naruto easily took care of the satyrs, centaurs and minotaurs. His skill in hand-to-hand combat or **Taijutsu** was superior to the swords of the satyrs, the axes of the minotaurs and the double swords of the centaurs.

Yasaka watched with a calm smile as Naruto took care of his enemies, knowing that this was necessary for the little blond to last a couple of hours in hell without doing anything.

Leonardo looked at the fight somewhat impressed. He knew the power that Naruto exerted, but seeing him fighting a mini battalion of soldiers surprides him a little. It was natural for a young child that the only fights he saw were on television would be astonished by a real fight that was going on in front of his eyes.

Naruto hit and jumped, delivering kicks and punches alike, killing his enemies in a matter of seconds.

After a short time, the mythological beings were scattered on the ground, all wounded and severely injured, unable to move because of the wounds in their bodies.

"That was refreshing ..." Naruto said with a smile on his face, moving his right arm. "But it could have lasted longer ..." After that, Naruto shook his hands and looked at the descendant of the Greek hero. "Hector ... It's your turn the interrogation."

"All right ..." Hector sighed tiredly, bored of always being the one who dealt with the torture of his enemies.

When Hector approached the body of one of the satyrs, something happened.

"Naruto-Kun!" Yasaka shouted, and Naruto wanted to turn to look at her curiously, but in doing so, all he found was a fist addressing his face.

The fist connected in Naruto's face, and the blond could only get fired, going to one of the large rocks that were in the area, colliding with it to break it.

Yasaka looked with wide eyes at the person who hit Naruto, as did Leonardo and Hector. The first two by surprise and the last because he knew the thing that hit the brat.

He was a tall, muscular man with unusual characteristics. Those characteristics consisted of a beard and hair made purely of fire. His skin was resplendent and very tanned, his eyes shone like two mini suns. The clothes he wore consisted of a traditional Greek armor, being instead of steel or common iron or gold, Imperial Gold if Hector was not confused, with a symbol of a sun in the chest area. On his waist, he wore a long golden sword of Greek origin.

Naruto came out of the rock, rubbing his cheek for the blow, feeling the pain for that, and looking at the person in charge, he could only say a few words.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked confused and curious, seeing the appearance of man's fire in front of his eyes.

"That ... That's Hyperion ..." Hector said seriously, pulling Durindana off his back.

What they had in front of their eyes was the Titan of the East, the Titan of the Sun. Hyperion, the son of Ouranos and Gaea. One of the strongest titans in existence, being clearly overcomed by Kronos.

By the words of the minotaur he had tortured, his enemy was a titan, but there was something Hector could not help feeling grateful for. That titan at least was not Kronos.

"Hyperion ..." Hector said seriously on his face. Before that name, Yasaka and Leonardo opened their eyes in amazement. "So you are our enemy."

"You're right, Hector ..." Hyperion's voice was serious and rough. "Today I will be your opponent ..."

Walking towards Hector, Naruto made two Kunais appear in his hands, and looked seriously at the Fire Titan.

The fire covered the arm of the supernatural being, and this one only moved quickly his fist forward, in the direction of Naruto and Hector.

An abysmal amount of fire came out of Hyperion's arm, causing Naruto and Hector to open their eyes in surprise as they jumped and dodged the incoming missile.

After that, Hyperion slammed his fist into the ground, causing the entire area to shake.

A huge curtain of fire came out of the ground, which surrounded Naruto and Hector. The great curtain of fire was large, so large that I created a ba within the area where the demon and the Greek were locked.

Those flames produced such heat that it caused Yasaka, a Youkai with fire powers, to feel fear and concern for Naruto and Hector.

"Naruto Kun! Hector!" Yelled Yasaka with fear, standing next to Leonardo, who looked somewhat worried at the curtain of flames.

Within the curtain of fire, Naruto and Hector watched Hyperion seriously, looking at the demon and the Greek with calm, golden eyes.

In a quick movement, Naruto began to run towards Hyperion with his Kunais pressed into his hands, movement imitated by Hector, who advanced towards the titan with his spear held high.

Upon arriving to the primordial, Naruto and Hector attacked. Hector did it by moving his spear in one thrust while Naruto jumped to try to hit Hyperion.

When Durindana was about to arrive, Hyperion moved, hitting the spear blade with his palm upward, causing the Durindana spear to lose its target. In doing so, the titan turned to take Naruto's blow, but as he did so, Hyperion raised his leg to kick Hector, who drove him backward, driving his spear floor so as not to be consumed by the flames.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the titan, feeling Hyperion tighten his grip on his fist. Quickly, Naruto guided his other fist to the face of the titan, only to have it captured by Hyperion's palm.

Moving his foot to make a sweep, Hyperion tried to make Naruto fall, but the demon jumped before the titan could do it. When jumping, Hyperion let go of Naruto's hands, causing the demon to open its eyes. When he released them, Hyperion delivered a heavy blow to Naruto's stomach, causing the debe thrown backwards, heading for the fire, but before reaching the wall of flames, Naruto created clones that caught him and stopped his movement.

With a sigh, Naruto decided that it was time to raise the level, something that Hector understood by attending with his head.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justu**" Making Naruto cry traditional sign of the cross, causing more than twenty clones appeared around them.

The clones of Naruto released their Kunais, to start running towards Hyperion with war cries. Upon arrival, the clones began to strike and attack, and their blows were constantly dodged and blocked by the titan.

Hyperion began to get tired of fighting with clones, so he began to dissipate them by hitting and kicking every clone that his eyes could see.

Hyperion was so focused on the clones that he did not notice how Hector raised his spear.

"Go, Durindana!" Hector shouted throwing his powerful spear, which traveled at great speed towards Hyperion.

At the moment of impact, a great explosion was generated that broke the earth and moved the fire that surrounded them.

When the explosion ended, Hector's spear returned to his hand, and Naruto next to Hector carefully observed the cloud of smoke, noticing how the fire of Hyperion's hair continued to shine.

The smoke dissipated, and the demon next to the Greek observed incredulous as Hyperion remained unharmed despite the attack of Durindana.

"Is this all?" Asked the titan calmly- If they have nothing more to show ... he has nothing to fear.

"This is not all **ttebayo**!" Hyperion noticed how the Naruto in front of his eyes was smiling, and looking up, saw something that confused him.

"What the hell is ...?" but Hyperion could not continue to speak when the clones above his head screamed.

Several clones were on Hyperion's head, all of them had a Shuriken in their hand that glowed in electricity, while another was rapidly making stamps.

"**Raiton**" Shouted the clone stamp to hand so that several areas of rays appeared around him. "**Raikyu!**" ("Sphere Lightning")

"I call it ...!" The original Naruto shouted with a big smile on his face. "**Sokuseki Ōgi: Raikyū Shuriken no Jutsu**!" ("Improvised Secret Technique: Shuriken Jutsu of Sphere Lightning")

With that shout from the original, the clones threw the Shuriken into a Lightning Sphere, causing the spheres to merge with the Shuriken, forming a projectile of electricity traveling at great speed.

The electric projectiles traveled towards Hyperion, and at the time of hitting the titan caused a great electrical explosion at the same time that the shuriken was nailed in the skin of the primordial being.

Hyperion's eyes were wide open for that, and when he tried to move his body he understood that he could not do it, the electricity in his body did not allow him to do so.

Listening to two shouts behind, Hyperion managed to move his head a little to see how Durindana was stuck in his stomach, and followed by it, a powerful blow of Naruto was stabbed in his face.

With that blow, the Titan of the Sun was fired, crossing the great curtain of fire and traveling at great speed, crashing rocks, breaking them and co with their journey.

The curtain of fire vanished after that and the demon next to Hector noticed as Yasaka next to Leonardo, who walked calmly unlike Yasaka who was running, they were approaching.

The moment Yasaka arrived, she hugged Naruto tightly, causing the blond demon to open his eyes in surprise while a Little disoriented corresponded to the hug.

"For me there is no hug ...?" Hector asked in a wounded tone, seeing how the pair of blondes hugged each other, without listening or bothering about his presence. "No ... There is not ... all the hugs are for the innocent blond brats that barely They notice the women ..." Whispered Hector, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Leonardo listened to Hector's words with a drop on the back of his neck, silently wondering if it was natural for an older man to have no wife or girfriend.

"W-Well ... Yasaka." Naruto said separating Yasaka from the hug, something the fox did with resistance. "Let's see what Hyperion tells us."

With those words, Naruto's group went to the place where the titan's body was, several, many meters away. The improved blow with Naruto's **Chakra** did his thing and he made sure to send away the divine being.

When they reached the body of the titan, they discovered that it was inside a crater in a mountain.

The titan was conscious, barely, but he was still awake.

"Well ... look what we have here, brat." Hector smiled as he took a cigarette out of his pack, approaching the titan. "The mighty Sun Titan reduced to a pitiful state." Hyperion growled at Hector's words, getting only to spit blood. Seeing that, Hector just took his cigarette to Hyperion's hair, lighting his cigarette.

"Hyperion." Naruto spoke seriously in his face. "You are going to guide us to where Youkai diplomats are."

Hyperion growled angrily, but he could not do anything when Naruto approached with his fist raised, a clear threat that if he did not do what they asked for he would only get another blow of catastrophic proportions.

...

Hyperion walked in front of Naruto's group, being tied and having a large number of runes on his body.

Leonardo was traveling behind Yasaka, seeing the titan with curiosity in his eyes.

They had been walking a good couple of hours, and things remained the same, much to Naruto's dismay.

He expected something more epic.

Hyperion and Naruto's group continued walking until they reached a cave.

"I can feel them ..." Yasaka said looking at the entrance of the cave carefully. "The Youkai diplomats ... are there."

"Well ... mission accomplished." Said Hector, taking out a cigarette of victory. "Now we must enter, take them out, take Hyperion before Olympus, and everything will be over."

They all entered the cave, not noticing how Hyperion smiled.

Walking through the tunnels of the cave, which were large, covered with stalactites and stalagmites, the group arrived at a place where a door was located.

Naruto smiled as he was about to head towards the door and open it, but a voice stopped him.

"Seriously you're pathetic, Hyperion." Said an arrogant and stern voice. "Seriously, you call yourself my brother?"

Naruto and his people turned towards the voice, and what they found there confused them.

He was a slightly older teenager, a little older than Naruto, with dull golden eyes, white skin, and curly black hair. Their clothes consisted of the classic Greek red tunics with leather sandals.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Your killer." said the teenager, causing Naruto to tilt his head and others opened their eyes a little, only to shake them- The murderer of all in this cace except Hyperion, of course ..." Commented with a giggle, then sigh looking at the Titan of the Sun. "Although ... I don't know if you should stay alive after this."

Hyperion opened his eyes at those words, and when he was about to say something, Naruto spoke.

"Ridiculous ... seriously you are arrogant for saying those words ttebayo." Naruto said shaking his head with a smug smile. "We are three against you."

Naruto said pointing to his sides, only to receive a kick in his foot, causing who would growl while bringing his hands to the affected area. "What the hell are you doing to your big brother **dattebayo**?! Leonardo!"

"Don't you count me?" Leonardo asked, arms crossed, unconsciously pouting.

"You have not done anything to help us ttebayo." Naruto said shrugging.

"Neither has Yasaka." Leonardo commented looking at the named, who opened her eyes with indignation.

"She ... She's different." Naruto said with doubt, noticing how Leonardo still crossed his arms.

"Sure ... just by having those bags of meat in her chest she's different. Macho." Leonardo said with a frown, causing Yasaka to cover her flushed chest and Naruto to bow his head confused.

"Bags of meat?" Naruto asked confused, making Leonardo's eyes open in disbelief.

He, who was a small child, could see how sexy Yasaka was. But Naruto, who was a teenager, could not notice her. That was inconceivable. Any teen who loves himself would be staring at Yasaka with hunger in his eyes. He himself had secretly seen Yasaka's curves. But surely Naruto had not done it once.

"You don't know ..." Leonardo said incredulously, pointing at the blond with incredulity in his eyes. "I am talking about her ..." But Leonardo could not continue speaking when Yasaka hit him on the head, causing the child to take his hands to his head with small tears of pain in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Don't talk about a woman so lightly!" Yelled Yasaka blushing and angry, causing Naruto to look at her incredulous, and Leonardo sighed frustrated.

Without the knowledge of Naruto, Yasaka or Leonardo, those three were being watched by Hector, Hyperion and the stranger with different emotions.

Being incredulity for Hector and Hyperion, and fun for the stranger.

"Finishing with this marital fight." Said the stranger with amusement, only to have Hyperion appear at his side in an instant. "I will take my brother back."

The eyes of Naruto, Yasaka, Hector and Leonardo were wide open.

Was that speed? If it was speed, the teenager was incredibly fast, much faster than their trained and experienced eyes could follow.

Hector watched as the teenager took the runes off Hyperion, having total seriousness written on his face. He did not know who the person who was. For the presence and strength that exuded, in addition to the fact that he call Hyperion "brother", he could deduce that he was a titan.

The unknown Titan finished taking the runes off Hyperion, only to laugh while looking at Naruto's group.

"Well ... Now." In an instant, the teenager appeared in front of Naruto, taking his face with his hand, causing Naruto to open his eyes. Let's get out of here.

With those words, the teenager jumped up to Naruto, crashing the teenager with the ceiling of the cave, breaking it and continuing upwards.

The eyes of Hector, Yasaka and Leonardo were wide open, and when Yasaka was about to jump to follow them, Hyperion threw a ton of fire at their group causing Yasaka to blow similar fire from her mouth.

The unknown Titan was still in the air, breaking the roof of the cave with Naruto's back, causing the teen to growl in pain. They continued like this until they reached the end, breaking the last roof of the tunnel to give way to the outside, where the teenager threw Naruto towards one of the big rocks in the area.

"Pathetic ..." Said the black-haired teenager, to disappear and appear in front of Naruto's body. "Pathetic!" With that scream, a blow hit Naruto's stomage.

"Pathetic!" Another blow. "Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic!"

Naruto spat blood for every blow that hit his stomach, and by the time the punches ended, he was taken by the foot to be thrown into the air.

The titan appeared behind Naruto, giving him a strong kick that caused the blond to get fired until hit another large rock, raising a large cloud of dust.

The unknown titan was approaching the place where Naruto hit, just to open his eyes a little and smile when he saw hundreds of clones come out of the dust cloud.

The clones reached their goal, and began to hit and attack the titan.

Strikes and kicks rained in the battle between the clones and the unknown teenager, but he could dodge the constant attacks, counterattacked on occasions, dispelling all the clones that got in his way.

The teenager jumped to give a revolving kick to the face of two clones, followed by it, when he landed, he bent down to take a clone from his foot lift it up to throw it at a group of clones.

That routine continued for a couple of seconds, until the teenager managed to hear the particular sound of a shrill scream.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**" Original Naruto yelled while throwing his personal technique to his enemy.

The teenager was on his back, it was practically impossible to dodge his personal technique, but even so, when the wind **Jutsu** was about to hit the titan's back, it disappeared, reappearing a few steps away from the reach of the **Jutsu**, and Naruto the impression of that could not make the **Rasen Shhuriken** expand.

The wind technique continued to fly until it hit a mountain, where it exploded and expanded into a large blue dome. When the dome dissipated, it was seen as the mountain was missing a large piece. Everything that was in the range of the Jutsu was reduced to nothing.

"... What a horrible technique ..." Said the black haired teenager with a surprised whistle.

"You were on your back ... It's impossible that you could react in time to that ..." Naruto said with his eyes wide open watching the stranger smile with amusement. "You don't move with speed ... what you do is closer to controlling time."

"... You're right, Hahaha!" A sadistic laugh came out of the titan's mouth. "My name is Kronos! The Lord of Time!"

Naruto's eyes were wide open for hearing those words, for a few seconds, without believing that the guy in front of his eyes was Kronos, but he then remembered the times that the self-proclaimed Kronos had moved at incredible speeds. He did not move because of his speed, he moved quickly to control time.

He was fighting against a primal being, like Hyperion, therefore, Kronos must have a weakness.

Kronos could control time at pleasure, therefore, he had superior abilities. The only way to beat him would be an accurate hit with a distraction, an attack that distracts him enough not to use his ability to control time.

Making his classic cross seal, Naruto created a large number of clones, which were directed towards Kronos with their Kunais held high, throwing Shurikens and attacking the Titan. In spite of the clear numerical superiority, Kronos could easily confront the clones, dodging and counterattacking the blows and stabs, evading the Shurikens and dispelling the clones.

When the Naruto clones were dispelled, the original leap to Kronos, with his hands on the cross seal.

A good pair of clones appeared around Naruto, and Kronos smiled as he was about to move, but when he was about to do so, the clones exploded in clouds of smoke, causing Kronos' eyes to narrow.

"**Hāremu no Jutsu!**" ("Jutsu: Harem") Naruto shouted while out of the smoke explosions, beautiful blonde women came out.

They were all blond women, beautiful, with huge breasts, big hips, small waists, with blond hair tied in two pigtails, their private parts being covere weak layer of smoke.

Kronos was looking at the girls with confusion.

"What ...?" Kronos 'question could not be finished when all the women exploded in a cloud of smoke, and from one of those clouds of smoke Naruto came out with his fist raised, hitting Kronos' face hard.

Naruto smiled as several clones appeared under Kronos, striking the Titan with his knees and legs, causing him to be thrown into the sky. Following more clones appeared hitting more and more Kronos.

Two clones ran quickly and both jumped to give a double kick to Kronos' face, causing the titan to head towards a mountain, only for a clone to appear behind with his hands joined, hammering a blow, causing the titan to go down.

The clones appeared around Kronos, a total of four, taking each of the titan's limbs, making sure not to let go. Naruto original was up, coming down with a large sphere in his right hand.

"**Odama Rasengan!**" ("Great Rasengan Ball") Naruto shouted as he fell to the ground, crashing the Rasengan into Kronos' chest, causing a huge explosion that blends with much of the battlefield, raising a good cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cloud dissipated, Naruto looked seriously as Kronos stood in the middle of the destruction zone, panting slightly.

"Hehe ... That was certainly devastating." Kronos said looking up, showing Naruto his smile, where a trickle of blood came down. "You must be that being I sensed years ago ..."

"And what if I am?" Naruto asked tilting his head a little.

"You should reconsider your position in the world ... a being like you deserves to be more than a simple pawn on the board." Kronos said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I know you're one of Mephisto Pheles' pieces ... Don't you think you deserve more?"

"I'm fine with my life just as it is." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"What a disappointment." Kronos sighed sadly. "You would have been great for my plan."

"What plan?" Naruto asked in an attempt to get information.

"As you will be one more dead ... I'll tell you." Kronos said with a nod. "Cause the biggest war ... a war that decides which pantheon is the winner." Kronos said with a big smile, extending his hands and watching Naruto's reaction.

"... War?" Repeated the boy with his hair covering his eyes.

He had never experienced what war was like. He had not experienced that the people he knew died in an instant at the whim of another. He never felt senseless deaths, the endless and incurable pain.

However, he knew it.

He knew what was war. Rather he had seen it. Deaths everywhere. Corpses filling the floors. An endless pain and incurable. He had seen hundreds, thousands of people perishing in front of his eyes. And he had not been able to do anything to help them. They died painfully. They died because of him. That was war. Hundreds and thousands of people who died in a second because of the caprice and the fault of another. Hate everywhere, resentment filling the air, chains of unbreakable hatred that grew and hardened every second for every movement they made in the war.

"That ... That's ..." Naruto whispered with his hair covering his eyes, only to look up and look at the titan with red eyes- The worst thing I've ever he my life!

"Ohhh ... Have I touched a nerve?" Kronos asked with a smile. "This will be the greatest war of all ... That brat and his Longinus will help me to fulfill it.

"Don't put Leonardo in this!" Naruto shouted with his nails lengthening, his hair becoming wilder, and his whiskers remarking. "Leonardo will have nothing to do with you!"

"Say what you want, that will not change the future ..." Kronos shook his head, smiling as always. "The war is about to begin ... and you can't do anything to avoid it."

**Time after**

Hector, Yasaka and Leonardo were heading towards the place where they felt Naruto's presence.

They had finished with the titan Hyperion, and at the time of doing so, they decided to move as quickly as possible to the location of Naruto.

The boy was facing the strongest titan, the king of the titans. They needed to save him, or at least help him fight that monster.

Upon reaching the area where the battle between Naruto and Kronos was taking place, the Greek, the fox and the child opened their eyes.

They did not open them for the landscape of destruction, nor for the clear battle that there was in the area, nor because Naruto was on the top of a Cliff, but it was his condition and who was at his side what filled them with shock.

Naruto was full of wounds, both cut and bruised, standing with his eyes half open looking into the yellow eyes of Kronos, who was holding him by the neck.

"They have come ..." Kronos said with a cruel smile on his face, aware of the shock of Hector, Yasaka and Leonardo. "Perfect ... observe well ... as he dies in a second."

After saying those words, Kronos moved his right arm back, only to move it forward with all his strength.

"S-Stop!" Yasaka shouted with fear present in every part of her body, watching as the arm entered through Naruto's chest.

Kronos' arm pierced Naruto's chest, causing the demon to spit blood. The titan's hand was still inside Naruto's body, until he kept pushing, so much went out the back, and went on.

Naruto's eyes lost their brightness, and remained open as Kronos pulled his arm out of his body and threw him off the cliff.

"N-No!" Yasaka yelled as she started to run towards Naruto, wagging her tails forward, trying to catch the demon.

When she caught it, she left it gently on the ground, and began to apply healing magic with all her might, trying to save his life.

Kronos appeared behind Yasaka, and tried to bring his hand to the fox's shoulder, only for a spear to try to dig into his head.

Before the spear came, Kronos disappeared, reappearing meters behind Hector.

"It's useless." Kronos said with an amused smile. "The brat died before he touched the ground."

"Shut up." Hector said angrily, noticing how Leonardo came to Yasaka's side to see Naruto with his eyes wide open. "The brat is alive ... I just have to protect him until he gets up."

"Try it, if you can." Kronos said with a giggle, beginning to walk towards Hector, while Hector began to run with his spear held high towards the titan.

Behind Hector and Kronos, Yasaka was kneeling, with her hands on Naruto's chest with her hands illuminated in blue light.

"Ya-Yasaka ... Naruto is ..." Leonardo tried to speak, but his eyes widened when he saw Yasaka's face.

Little tears were coming down the fox's eyes, and she was only trying with all her strength to close the wound in Naruto's chest.

_"What do I do?"_ \- thought the woman with despair.

Whenever she was with Naruto, she thought he was the strongest. She never thought about what she would do if something like that happened, because she always believed that it would never happen. She had faith that he was going to win everything. She had faith that if he was by her side, Naruto would win. She never thought that this would happen.

"What do I do?!" Yasaka shouted in his mind, feeling fear, despair, terror. "What do I do ...? What do I do ...! What do I do !?"

Hector landed next to Leonardo, having his entire right arm covered with wounds, holding his spear with his left hand.

"Hector!" Yasaka yelled in amazement.

"Don't worry ..." Hector said spitting some blood. "Bring the brat back ... "

After saying those words, Hector went to Kronos, who was walking towards the group.

Leonardo looked at Naruto's body with his eyes wide open.

"What ... What should I do?" - the boy thought with confusion.

Naruto was the strongest thing he had ever seen in his life. He had great power inside him. The same power that he use to defend them. For that reason he was dead, or almost dead, on the ground, it filled him with shock.

Not knowing what to do. Should he run away? Should he fight? Should he pray? Should he wait?

Naruto always fought everyone's battles. He always protected them no matter the price of the wounds. Therefore, he was never forced to fight while under his protection.

But now that changed. Naruto was almost dead on the ground. And now he was unprotected.

"What should I do!?" - Leonardo shouted with desperation.

He wish he had someone at his side to fight the battle. He wished he could be with a monster that would destroy Kronos. He wished he could be with Naruto again would save him from this.

_"Wait ... I must create ..."_ Leonardo thought thinking about something.

He imagined the strongest being he has seen so far.

The shadow under Leonardo began to expand.

The image of Naruto stroking his hair burned in Leonardo's mind.

The shadows spread, until a large number of Naruto clones were created, only with red eyes and all armed with those knives that he had seen him use.

Leonardo had his hands outstretched, panting as he watched his work.

"Go!" Leonardo yelled with a grimace, causing all the Naruto clones to start running towards Hector, who was receiving one of the worst beatings by Kronos.

Despite having more help, the result did not change much, Kronos was still destroying Hector and the clones that appeared.

Yasaka watched as Hector was constantly beaten by Kronos. She watched as the clones that Leonardo created were destroyed by the titan. She watched they were completely overcomed by Kronos.

_"What do I do, Naruto-Kun?!"_ Yasaka thought desperately. _"I don't know ... what to do!" _Yasaka watched in terror as Hector fell to the ground covered in blood from his wounds, and she noticed how Leonardo fell to the ground exhausted, exhausted by creating so many copies of Naruto. _"I can't do anything!"_ Yasaka's tears fell to the ground, and she alone continued watching as the titan approached more and more to Hector, with clear intentions. _"Naruto-Kun ... Naruto-Kun ... Naruto-Kun ...!"_ A choked sob escaped from Yasaka's mouth, just so that more tears would fall and she would scream with all her might. "Save us, Naruto-Kun!"

The ground behind her exploded shortly after those words.

...

("Imagine a background violin, those who saw Bleach know that violin, I don't have to tell them, for those who don't, it's the violin of the fight between Ulquiorra and Ichigo")

Darkness everywhere. Water under his body. Not a ray of light. Only the simple darkness.

The cries of his friends in the background. I listened to them perfectly.

_"She's calling me."_ Naruto thought when he was on his back, with the water in every inch of his skin._ "She's calling me."_ Red eyes opened a few steps away from Naruto's body. _"I can hear her"_ Strong footsteps made the water tremble, something that Naruto could not notice _"Get up ... get up."_

up"

Kurama looked at Naruto's body, having a face of doubt, but shrugged.

If the brat died, he did too.

The great Nine-Tailed Fox extended his hand.

"I ... I ... I'll protect her!" Naruto shouted with all his strength.

Shortly after that last thought, Kurama under his hand and took the brat, only to catch him in both hands.

...

Yasaka would almost have smashed her head on the ground if her tails had not protected her from the big explosion behind her.

When the fox turned, she saw something that made her open her eyes in shock.

What was behind her could not be defined as Naruto.

His eyes were large and white. His face was covered by a black mask. Every part of his body was covered by a kind of red and black **Chakra **from what she could feel. But it was different from his normal **Chakra**. It was heavier and overwhelming. And what amazed her most was that a couple of tails were swaying on his back, tails of the same black and red Chakra, four in all.

Naruto was standing with his fists clenched, grunting as his hot air came out of his mouth. In an instant, Naruto dropped to the ground on all fours, breaking it in the process and let out a huge roar from his mouth.

Yasaka was affected by the great roar of Naruto, because she was thrown back while the ground around Naruto began to break and fly, ending in a destroyed area where the only stable ground was the one Naruto stepped on.

Naruto was on four legs, watching as Kronos watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Impossible ..." Said the titan somewhat incredulous. "You should not be alive ... And what kind of form is that ...?" Asked with curiosity. "What are you ...?" But Kronos could not finish speaking when suddenly he saw to himself in front of a big nose and teeth.

Looking around, Kronos noticed that there was only darkness anywhere he observed, being the only thing visible that is in front of his face, which he now noticed, had the appearance of a fox, only with rabbit ears.

Kronos felt a little surprised by the pure hatred he could see through the red orbs of the fox, he also noticed a kind of orange substance in the form of bubbles spreading around him, coming out of the ground and the very skin of the animal. But he could not do anything when the fox roared, releasing a large amount of the orange substance, causing Kronos to cover himself.

Kronos noticed that he came back to reality when the boy who a few moments ago died again roared, releasing another wave of destruction that was even greater than the previous one.

The Lord of Time was certainly sure of something. He had to fight seriously.

After that thought, Kronos began to run towards Naruto with clear objectives, and when he was about to arrive, Naruto rose slowly raising a fist, to lower it strongly, generated a big explosion.

Kronos had to jump and avoid the big explosion to avoid being affected by it, and in doing so, landed a few meters away.

When the smoke and aftermath of the explosion vanished, Kronos noticed how Naruto was in the middle of a crater, with his fists tucked into the ground.

Feeling something under his feet, the titan looked down to see how the ground was breaking, so he quickly jumped to avoid a huge red and black hand that almost caught him, but followed by it, several red and black hands came out of the great red and black arm.

Kronos started to jump and dodge, could do it with some effort, but several members left the ground where he stepped and was going to tread, making it difficult for him to use his power to control time, because if he did, he had four hands that would direct to their possible directions.

The Lord of Time continued to jump and dodge, until his left hand was covered with light, and in a flash, a sickle appeared.

With his sickle in hand, Kronos tried to cut off one of the arms that almost caught him, but when he nailed his sickle to **Chakra's** arm, it was disintegrated by the intense heat of the corrosive **Chakra.**

With a snarl, Kronos leaped high, breaking the ground and dodging the **Chakra's** limbs that were meant to catch him. With that jump, Kronos came to the cliff wall where they were before, and began to run through it for his great speed, dodging the constant attacks of Naruto that came in the form of very long **Chakra** arms that broke and destroyed everything they touched.

Jumping off the wall with great momentum, Kronos pulled away from the** Chakra** arms that Naruto sent. As he landed on the ground, Kronos had to prepare to receive an enraged Naruto approaching at high speed with his fist held high, growling in outright fury.

A smug smile appeared on the titan's face as he used his power to control time.

Kronos watched Naruto, who was completely still because of the titan's power, but his eyes began to open in shock because Naruto started moving, slowly, only to break Kronos's control in an instant, hitting the face of the Lord of Time with all his strength, causing it to be fired, flying with great rapidity, breaking the ground with each blow and hitting the cliff wall.

"I-Impossible!" Kronos shouted using his power of time to try to stop Naruto, who was approaching at great speed running on all fours. "You shouldn't ..." But before Kronos could finish talking, Naruto disappeared to reappear in front of his eyes with his fist held high.

A powerful blow slammed into the titan's chest, causing him to spit a large amount of blood, but without stopping, Naruto began an assault of blows where Kronos was injured. The assault continued until Naruto fox took the feet of Kronos and threw it to his right, causing the titan to begin to fly by tearing the wall.

Without stopping, Naruto took much of the ground, tearing it up and lifting it effortlessly, only to throw it at the titan, who was getting up from the ground with difficulty.

Kronos just raised his hand, making the big rock begin to move slowly, and after that began to run quickly towards Naruto, passing by the side of the rock without taking the slightest importance.

When passing by the side of the rock, it again moved at its normal speed.

After that, Naruto clawed his hands on the ground, causing the whole earth to shake when Naruto's arms began to lift large sections of earth.

Extending his arms, Naruto took the sections of land and began to throw them to Kronos, who dodged them thanks to his power to control time.

With a click of tongue, Naruto/Kurama began to run at great speed towards Kronos, and he was still firm in his decision to control the time for Naruto to be paralyzed, but without achieving successful results.

When Naruto/Kurama arrived in front of Kronos, he raised his guard to protect himself from the powerful blow that went to his face. That blow caused Kronos to back off by digging his feet into the ground and when he opened his eyes, Kronos saw Naruto lengthen his Chakra arms and send them back to him.

While Kronos dodged the long arms of **Chakra**, Naruto opened his mouth while small red and blue spheres surrounded him.

The spheres were accumulated in a single sphere that was in the mouth of Naruto, and it grew more and more, until at one point it became totally black and stopped growing to begin to shrink.

Growing smaller, the sphere caused a shockwave that broke the ground around Naruto and caused the entire earth to shake, tensing Kronos, who was completely still because Chakra's arms had stopped when the sphere began to shrink.

_"That looks dangerous"_ Thought Kronos seriously, only to smile arrogantly. _"It doesn't matter ... while I can control his movement time, I'll be fine"_

After thinking that, Kronos noticed how Naruto/Kurama opened his mouth to an abnormal size, just to swallow the black sphere.

Upon swallowing, Naruto became significantly heavier, because he broke the floor where he was standing. Seconds after that, the four-tailed fox grew a lot, so much that it was a large sphere.

Naruto had his mouth open while this hot steam was coming out, and in a second, a powerful bolt of energy came out of Naruto's mouth.

Kronos smiled as he raised his hand to control time, but when he was about to do it, Chakra arms came out of the ground, tangling around him and restricting his movement.

The Lord of Time had his eyes wide open, while he saw a sphere slowly approaching.

The arms of Chakra made his skin burn. He was being restricted. His movement was impeded.

He had no way out.

"This ... Is this the end?" Kronos wondered as the sphere got closer and closer.

When the sphere arrived, a huge explosion was generated, of such size that it destroyed the surroundings, generating a large crater and raising a ton of smoke.

Several seconds later, the explosion ended, showing what little remained of Kronos' body.

Only half of the body survived the explosion, the other half was consumed.

Hector, Leonardo and Yasaka watched the fight with shock present on his face, unprepared to see something similar.

They saw when the explosion ended, they saw Naruto walking on all fours to the center of the explosion, looking for Kronos' body. Upon finding it, the four-tailed fox noticed how the titan was dead.

He was missing half his body, he was missing a good part of his right arm, he was destroyed and totally defeated.

Raising his hand, Naruto was about to lower it and undo what was left of the titan, but when he almost did, a spear got in his way.

"What are you now ...?" Hector asked seriously, trembling while with the bar of his spear interrupted Naruto to lower his hand. "You seek to destroy what remains of your enemy ... You are not like that, brat." Naruto did not answer, he couldn't do it, because he kept looking at Kronos' body while he was looking to lower his hand. "Stop it, Brat!"

At the moment of shouting those words, Naruto/Kurama turned his face to let out a great roar.

With that roar, everything around Naruto was destroyed and caused Hector to fly away.

Yasaka covered her eyes with the shock wave, and when it's over, the woman observed Naruto with tears in her eyes.

This was not the Naruto he had fallen in love with. That Naruto was in there, lost in power, lost in the hatred he felt through those white eyes. This was not supposed to be like that. Naruto was supposed to beat Kronos, to smile as usual and tell him that everything was fine, that he was not hurt, that they didn't need to worry. Naruto was there inside, and it was his duty as a woman who loved to take him out.

"Stop!" Yasaka shouted as he got up to run towards Naruto, without questioning the fact that he could attack her or worse, kill her with a simple roar.

But Naruto/Kurama did not turn around to see her, he remained watching the ground.

When Yasaka arrived, she knelt down to embrace Naruto, not caring that she was burning through the corrosive **Chakra**, not caring about her pain, just hugging the owner of her heart with tears streaming down her eyes and whispering.

"... Stop ..." Yasaka whispered as the smoke came out of his burned arms. "Just stop please ... Naruto-Kun."

Naruto was still looking at the ground, and Yasaka moaned a little in pain, about to speak, but then noticed with relief and happiness that the red and black Chakra was beginning to disappear.

But when it disappeared she cried again, but not of happiness, but of fear and pain.

Naruto's skin was all burned, it was clear that whatever happened to him must have hurt.

Yasaka only began to apply all the healing magic she knew, trying to heal Naruto's burned skin, noticing how Leonardo came to his side, and as Hector did too.

Yasaka's tears fell on Naruto's face, and Naruto remained with his eyes closed.

Several minutes passed where Yasaka sat next to Naruto, never stopping to apply her healing magic, causing Naruto's skin to slowly return to its original color, the wounds developed by the fox's mantle to disappear.

"Finally it's finished ..." Hector sighed as he took some of his blood in his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Leonardo asked with confusion, seeing how the descendant of Greek hero drew things on earth.

"Calling for them to search for us and rescue the diplomats below us." Hector said calmly. "The brat can not move like that, and it will probably take him a long time to wake up."

"I see ..." Leonardo said with a nod, listening to a sob by his side, and turning, Leonardo saw how Yasaka had finished healing Naruto to start crying in his chest, not caring about her own injuries.

Leonardo learned something that day.

Yasaka's love for Naruto was undeniable and unquestionable. Leonardo had already planned that if Naruto did not discover Yasaka's love when he woke up, he would tell him.

He just hoped that idiot would wake up soon.

**Author's note:**

Well here is the new chapter, sorry it took me so long to get this, but I was busy with college and exams, please leave reviews and suggestions for the story.

By the way I decided that I will ask you guy if you want the peerage to appear already with all it's members, or if you prefer that I leave it a mystery until the members appear, please write your vote in the reviews.

Something else, if someone is interested in writing a reading story of this, send me a message to my PM, seriously, I would really be thankful if someone took this story and made a reading, hope someone is interested.


	5. Chapter 5

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 5: The beginning of a rivalry**

The news that Kronos, the primordial Titan of time was alive, was a shock to the Olympian gods, and that this titan was killed by a devil brat was an even bigger shock to Olympus.

Yasaka had told the Olympic gods everything about the confrontation with Hyperion and Kronos, and the subsequent rescue of the Youkai diplomats.

Hector was helping Yasaka tell the story, and the gods of Olympus did nothing but listen in shock.

They knew that the blond brat was powerful from the moment he stepped on the Greek land, but they never expected him to beat Kronos.

The power of Kronos to its maximum power was enough to enter the Top 10. It was fortunate that, by Hector's words, Kronos did not fight at its máximum power. That was another question that the Olympian gods had to investigate.

How was it possible that Kronos had escaped from Tartarus?

The suspicious glances immediately went to the god of the dead, Hades, but with a little magic, the god of death showed his brothers and family theimage of the great titan body of Kronos chained in the depths of hell.

The true form of Kronos still remained in Tartarus, so somehow, someone was able to enter the Tartarus to take out Kronos's heart and make it regenerate.

Kronos regenerated himself enough to be aware of himself and have some of his powers, but he did not do it enough to be in the Top 10. That was a great luck, because if Kronos had returned with all his power, maybe his plan would have been perfect, and a world-wide war would have erupted.

When the Olympian gods and their subordinates began to talk about possible traitors and who was responsible for freeing Kronos, Yasaka stepped aside from the Olympus hall to begin walking through the temple.

Yasaka walked with her gaze down the great temple of Olympus.

The diplomats were traveling again, returning to Kyoto with her father. She, Leonardo and Naruto would return as soon as one of them woke up from his dream.

Naruto had not awakened since that red** Chakra** took his body. It had been a day since, and he was still sound asleep.

That filled her with sadness and pain.

She wanted Naruto to wake up. She wanted it with all her might. Even she went to talk to the god of Greek medicine, Asclepius, to see what problem there was in Naruto.

Asclepio only said that Naruto needed to rest. His body was subjected to a great process of regeneration and damage.

That was what amazed Yasaka the most. With some magic, Yasaka was able to show her memories to Asclepius to show her how serious the form Naruto was, and the medicine god responded by saying something that caused Yasaka's heart to break.

By Asclepius' words, the moment Naruto was wrapped in the red **Chakra**, that **Chakra** made its way through his skin, destroying it while his regeneration regenerated it at an insufficient speed, which meant that red **Chakra** mantle it was a combination of his own blood with **Chakra**.

Thanks to this, Naruto had lost time of life.

Because of this, there was a good chance that Naruto lived fewer years. That was not a big problem because being a devil Naruto had a great life expectancy, but even so, Yasaka pained to think that if she had been stronger, that if she had fought at his side, Naruto should not have done use of that power, therefore, would not have lost time of life.

Yasaka walked for a few minutes, heading to the place where he spent all his time on Olympus, the room where Naruto slept.

"Yasaka!" Leonardo shouted running towards the Kyuubi woman. "Naruto woke up!"

Yasaka's tails tensed and her eyes widened in shock at hearing those words, but those eyes filled with decision as she began to run towards Naruto's room with clear plans in mind.

Upon arriving and opening the door, Yasaka stopped thinking about her plans.

Yasaka's eyes began to moisten to see Naruto.

She could not resist it.

"Yasaka ..." Naruto said with a smile, his same happy smile. "Don't worry ... I'm fine."

That Naruto told her those words made her cry.

A sob escaped from Yasaka's mouth as she walked slowly towards Naruto's bed, only to get on it and hug Naruto, straddling him and starting to cry on the devil's neck.

Naruto's eyes were slightly open, but he only laughed lightly as he began to caress Yasaka's long hair, corresponding to the hug.

"Na-Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka whispered in Naruto's neck. "I ... I ..."

"Shhh ..." Naruto whispered softly in Yasaka's ear. "Do not say anything ... just stay like that."

Yasaka nodded with her head, settling down next to Naruto, sobbing softly on his chest as the devil stroked her hair.

The two blondes remained silent. Yasaka in Naruto's chest, crying softly and enjoying the warmth that the body of her love provided. Naruto stroking Yasaka's hair, smelling the delicious aroma she gave off.

Yasaka finished sobbing and chose to continue stuck to Naruto's side.

The warmth she felt now was one she had never felt before. It felt great to be lying next to Naruto, to be hugged, interlacing their legs, to have his strong arms around her, to feel the beating of his heart.

When Naruto fell off that cliff, she felt her heart fall to his side. She felt that her heart was in Naruto's place, because if he died, maybe she would. She loved Naruto. It was not a passing love, nor an ephemeral one, it was a true love. She felt that without Naruto at her side, her life would not be the same. She would not have anyone to joke with. She would not have anyone to really laugh with. I would not have anyone to truly love.

Lifting her head from Naruto's chest, Yasaka looked at the demon's face.

Naruto was smiling. He was smiling sweetly as he watched her.

A blush appeared on Yasaka's face as her breathing accelerated.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka whispered ass he gradually brought her face closer to Naruto's. "I ..."

She did not care what happened next. She did not care about her own cowardice. Right now, it did not matter whether she confessed or not. Now, all she wanted to do was kiss Naruto's lips.

Quickly, Yasaka shook her head, bumping her lips with Naruto's.

The devil's eyes were wide open, so much that they would come out of their sockets, seeing as Yasaka was half-flushed while her eyes were slightly open as she kissed his lips.

The kiss was clumsy, a simple union of lips, without movement, both were inexperienced in these subjects.

Naruto for being the most innocent teenager anyone could find and Yasaka because she never talked to anyone about those issues.

Yasaka remained attached to Naruto's lips until the need to breathe became stronger than the desire to stay close to Naruto, so separating, Yasaka took a big breath of air.

After that, there was only silence between the two. Naruto looked at Yasaka with his eyes still open, Yasaka was panting slightly, looking at Naruto's face flushed.

"What ...?" Naruto wanted to speak, but could not do anything when Yasaka in a quick movement climbed on him, sitting on his pelvis.

Lowering her head, Yasaka kissed Naruto's lips again, only this time, Yasaka used her tongue to lick the demon's lips.

Naruto opened his mouth reflexively as he felt Yasaka's tongue move between his lips, allowing Yasaka's entrance, causing the fox's tongue to enter his mouth.

Naruto's eyes were closing, because he was lost in pleasure. The pleasure of having Yasaka's tongue playing with his.

They both continued to kiss, Yasaka playing with Naruto's tongue while he was just lying on the bed, feeling Yasaka's tongue run through his mouth.

When the need for air returned to win, Yasaka separated from Naruto, with a bridge of saliva joining their lips.

Yasaka licked her lips, savoring the taste of Naruto.

"Y-Yasaka ..." Naruto whispered raising half of his body between gasps.

"Don't talk ..." Yasaka said in a whisper as she moved her head to kiss Naruto, hugging the demon's neck and thrusting her tongue into Naruto's mouth.

The kiss was somewhat clumsy, but for Yasaka it was the best she had experienced in a long time.

For several minutes they kept kissing, this time Naruto also closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss.

The pleasure was already too much to say no. And part of him practically shouted to keep kissing Yasaka. Naruto decided to call that part his devil side, because he did not want to believe that he really wanted to do that with his friend.

When they parted again, Yasaka placed her hands on Naruto's bare chest.

They were both on a normal bed, and the only kind of clothes Naruto wore was a simple orange boxer. Yasaka wore her priestess Miko costume.

The soft hands of Yasaka running through his chest made Naruto sigh with pleasure as he unconsciously closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his head on the pillow.

Lowering her head, Yasaka kissed Naruto's chest, causing the demon to moan a bit, and sticking out his tongue, Yasaka ran through Naruto's chest, Licking the nipples of the devil, pulling moans and sighs of pleasure from Naruto.

"Yasaka ..." Naruto sighed in pleasure, little by little losing control of his mind. "Why ... do you ...?" Naruto opened his eyes, looking down at his chest where Yasaka was licking, being blushed and falling lower and lower. "This…?"

"Because I love you, idiot," The woman whispered in an exasperated tone, to go down completely and take Naruto's boxer, where a carp was formed.

When she lowered the boxer, Yasaka looked at the devil's flushed face.

At age 16, Naruto was great in that area.

She did not know much what she had to do, she had only seen romantic movies where the characters kissed and there the camera ended. But she knew that the man had a penis and that if she played with it, the man would like it.

With a somewhat doubtful face, Yasaka took Naruto's penis with her right hand, causing the devil to tense.

Slowly raising and lowering her hand, Yasaka heard as the devil began to moan in a low voice and seeing his face, the fox saw how Naruto was blushing while his eyes were closed, being sweaty and panting slightly.

With a little more confidence, Yasaka took Naruto's cock with both hands, pulling a little faster up and down, increasing Naruto's moans.

Yasaka started to pant a little. The smell was intoxicating, a smell she liked. She felt hot all over his body. Sweat began to be felt on her skin, making her priestess Miko suit cling to her.

The heat and sweat were too much.

Deciding on something, Yasaka set aside her manual work to start taking off her clothes, unconsciously making Naruto give a dissatisfied moan while opening his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he instantly blushed deeply as he recoiled a little.

"Y-Yasaka!" Naruto shouted in amazement, retreating a little on the bed. "W-What are you doing?!"

"... After ... After everything I did ..." Yasaka whispered between sighs as she came crawling to Naruto. "You scream for that?"

Naruto looked away, considering the idea of getting up to get away from his friend and have a serious conversation, but he did not do anything when Yasaka badly supported her arm, causing her to fall with her face directed to his penis.

Instantly, Naruto blushed like a tomato, and Yasaka remained in that position for a few seconds.

Thanks to her advanced sense of smell, she could smell certain things much better. Right now, she was smelling Naruto's penis. The smell was already intoxicating in itself, but being smelled close up caused her head to stop thinking and only focus on getting one thing.

Rising a little, Yasaka took Naruto's cock with both hands as she began to rub her face against him, having an excited smile on her face.

Get more of that intoxicating smell.

Naruto began to pant and moan as Yasaka rubbed against his cock, feeling as she pulled him while giving him a massage.

But Naruto's eyes widened when Yasaka kissed his cock.

After that kiss, another came, and Yasaka began to kiss Naruto's penis, until in one of those kisses she used his tongue to taste it, causing the immediate reaction of the devil moaning with joy.

Yasaka's ears trembled when she heard Naruto moan, so with new ideas in mind, Yasaka started licking Naruto's cock, using her tongue to go up and down.

In her kisses, Naruto seemed to enjoy pleasantly that she used her tongue. Right now the situation did not change. Naruto seemed to enjoy having her kiss and lick his cock. Those thoughts made Yasaka think of something very important.

_"And ... And if …"_ Thought Yasaka, having difficulty controlling his mind correctly.

Naruto moaned in delight at how Yasaka licked his cock, but that stopped for a few milliseconds, causing Naruto to open his eyes, to see how Yasaka's mouth was wide open as she approached the head of his cock.

Naruto's eyes widened in pleasure as he unconsciously guided his hands to his friend's hair, caressing the soft strands while Yasaka tried to swallow more of Naruto's penis.

Yasaka thought that if Naruto enjoyed licking his cock and kissing him, what would happen if she put it in her mouth and sucked it?

Those thoughts turned out to be positive, because while before Naruto was practically lost in joy, now she was in a world of pleasure.

Yasaka's mouth felt incredible. Feeling the saliva of his friend on his penis, feeling her tongue licking it, experiencing the tightness of her mouth, made him want more, crave more.

Yasaka had the head and a little more of Naruto's cock inside her mouth, using her right hand to pull what was left out.

She knew that Naruto's penis was big. Maybe more than twenty centimeters, buts he did not think she would drown slightly because she had it in her mouth.

Naruto continued moaning for several minutes, feeling as Yasaka played with his cock, sucking him, licking him, kissing him, pulling him, until Yasaka felt something strange.

Naruto's cock grew larger, practically swelling in her mouth.

But the pleasure was bigger than the need to question that fact, so Yasaka continued sucking on the erect member, causing Naruto to grit his teeth, feeling a strange sensation.

"Y-Yasaka ..." Naruto could not help it. He took her friend's head to make her touch her nose with his pelvis. "I ... I feel ...!"

Yasaka's eyes were wide open, until she felt Naruto's cock explode in her mouth.

There was a huge explosion of semen inside the mouth of the **Kyuubi**, where long and thick semen threads ran and went inside Yasaka, causing her to open her eyes as more semen entered inside her, it was so much that some of that it came out of the corners of her lips.

Taking off her mouth from Naruto's penis, Yasaka coughed a little as she wiped her mouth. In doing so, the woman saw how in her hand something of white liquid was.

Licking the white liquid, Yasaka discovered that it had the same taste as the liquid that entered her mouth a few seconds ago.

Yasaka discovered something. If she thought the liquid was intoxicating, the taste was practically addictive.

"N-Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka whispered with an embarrassed smile, watching as the devil looked her in the eyes. "Did you liked it?"

"W-Well ..." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck, feeling ashamed, nervous, many emotions for what was happening now. "I liked it ..." He confessed a little embarrassed.

Yasaka laughed a little at that as she started to crawl up onto Naruto, sitting on his pelvis.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka said as she kissed the devil's cheek. "I love you."

After saying those words, Yasaka hugged Naruto tightly, squeezing her breasts in the devil's strong chest, causing something that made Naruto tense.

"A-Ahh ..." Yasaka moaned softly, enjoying the feel of her hard nipples pressing against Naruto. With that moan, an idea came to her mind.

She had already experimented with her body before. In her baths, more than once she had played with her big breasts, she had masturbated, she had done a lot of things, all thinking about the owner of her heart. For that reason, it could be said that she had more experience in these subjects.

"Na-Naruto-Kun ... suck my nipples ..." Naruto looked at Yasaka for those words, and when he was about to say something, the woman took Naruto's head and guided him to her chest.

The woman shuddered when Naruto's warm breath hit her breasts. Seeing that, Naruto decided to do what Yasaka ordered, so he opened his mouth and with shyness and nerves in between, began sucking on Yasaka's right nipple.

Yasaka shuddered with pleasure when Naruto's mouth sucked on one of her nipples, shaking her head back when Naruto hugged her tightly while sucking her nipple.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Yasaka moaned loudly as Naruto sucked faster. "Use… Use your other hand!"

"For?" Asked the devil confused, stop sucking Yasaka's breast to look at her with confusion.

"Squeeze my breasts ..." Yasaka whispered resting her forehead with Naruto's.

With some doubt, Naruto sucked Yasaka's nipple again while squeezing the other breast.

"Ahhh!" Yasaka screamed with pleasure when that happened, causing Naruto's confidence in this situation to increase, so he quickly continued with his movements.

Pulling out his mouth, Naruto changed to her other nipple, causing Yasaka to moan with joy. The devil continued to suck on Yasaka's nipples until he stuck out his tongue to lick the vixen's chest.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Naruto-Kun!" Yasaka moaned with joy at the calloused hands of Naruto in her breasts, moaned with pleasure as the demon sucked her nipples.

Stopping to embrace Naruto, Yasaka took Naruto's hands and guided them to her rear as she moved his tails to make it easier for Naruto to access.

Naruto's big hands clenched on Yasaka's butt, causing the woman to moan.

"Ahhhh!" Yasaka hugged Naruto's neck again, bouncing in his embrace as the demon sucked her breasts and squeezed her ass. Unconsciously she turned her mouth to the devil's neck, started to lick and bite it, trying to silence her moans of pleasure.

From what Yasaka felt, Naruto's penis returned to its hard state a while ago, she felt it because his penis was pressing against her vagina, giving her another load of incredible pleasure.

Naruto and Yasaka continued like this, until Yasaka started moaning and panting louder than before. The Kyuubi tightened her embrace, feeling the sensation she felt each time she bathed and reached her orgasm.

Shaking her head, Yasaka kissed Naruto tightly, sticking her tongue out to start a tongue dance, where both of them hushed their moans.

When Yasaka's orgasm ended, the vixen sighed with pleasure as she slowly released Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka whispered as she lay on the bed, hugging Naruto's waist with her legs and tails, causing his penis and vagina to rub together.

Naruto moaned softly as he felt the union, but then he looked at Yasaka.

She was panting, panting as her breasts rose and fell, her body covered in sweat as she looked into his eyes with a smile that showed a unique feeling.

Love.

Taking Naruto's penis, Yasaka align it with her vagina.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka whispered with a loving smile. "I love you ... love me too."

The head of Naruto's member slowly entered Yasaka's vagina, causing the devil to grit his teeth while feeling incredible pleasure.

Naruto's penis entered more and more into Yasaka until it hit a barrier. Naruto stopped when he felt that, and when he was about to say something,

Yasaka got up to embrace him and forcefully break the hymen.

Tears of pain came from Yasaka's eyes, but the pain was nothing compared to thinking about something important.

"Finally ..." Thought Yasaka crying, but not of pain, but of joy "At last we are ... we are one ..."

"Yasaka ... Why are you crying?" Naruto asked with confusion and a certain fear.

"Why ... do I cry?" Yasaka repeated, parting a little from the hug, to smile with tears running down her cheeks while smiling lovingly for Naruto. "I'm crying because ... I'm happy."

After saying those words, Yasaka kissed Naruto, smiling with happiness while crying for the same feeling.

Yasaka moved, causing Naruto's cock to come in and out of her. Naruto moaned as he hugged Yasaka, something she also did, since she was hugging Naruto with her arms, legs and tails.

The moans of Yasaka and Naruto were in sync, and both continued like this for several minutes, minutes in which both shared an occasional kiss, played with their tongues, and continued like this until Yasaka felt Naruto's penis swelling inside her.

"Y-Yasaka! I'm going ... I'm going ..." Naruto knew what would happen, and so that what happened a while ago did not happen again, he tried to get his penis from inside Yasaka, but when he tried to do it, the woman hug him very strong with their tails, preventing him from leaving it.

"Inside! Inside! I want it inside!" Yasaka shouted desperate, wishing with all her strength that it would happen.

Naruto growled excitedly as he dramatically increased the speed at which his penis entered and exited her, causing Yasaka to also move faster.

"Na-Naruto-Kun! Me too ...!" Yasaka was also approaching his orgasm, so he quickly guided his mouth to Naruto's to kiss him and shut up his moans.

They both kissed, silently moaning the other in the kiss, and in an instant, both came, moaning in synchrony.

Falling into bed, Naruto panted a bit like Yasaka, who was still with Naruto inside her.

The vixen woman lay on Naruto's chest, sighing with satisfaction at what happened.

A few seconds later, Yasaka fell asleep in Naruto's chest, and seeing as she fell asleep, she decided to do so too.

They both slept together and embraced, huddled together with their tangled legs, enjoying mutual contact.

**Time after**

Naruto walked through the corridors of the house of Mephisto Pheles. On his face, he wore a smile.

It was natural to see him smile. All the servants of the house of Mehisto Pheles saw him smile often, but this time it was different.

To say that Naruto was happy was little.

Yasaka loved him.

Waking up next to her, lying in a small bed, being hugged and clenched, interlacing their legs, was one of the most satisfying experiences of his life.

From what he understood, Yasaka was equal or happier than him. She showed it when immediately upon opening her eyes Yasaka kissed him releasing tears of happiness.

Yasaka could not help it. Awakening with Naruto was a dream come true.

He admitted that he always knew that he felt something for Yasaka. She was not only beautiful, she was his partner in jokes and best friend. But she not only became that, she became the woman with whom he wanted to be all his life. He wanted to admire the natural beauty of Yasaka. Joking with her. Laugh with her. Live his life with her.

Right now, Naruto was in the house of Mephisto Pheles to talk to the old man about something very important.

When Naruto saw a large door, he opened it to see how Mephisto Pheles was drinking tea, sitting on a large sofa for one, having a calm face, which was broken the moment he heard someone very well-known scream.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted with a big smile, approaching Mephisto with his hand held high. "You know what I discovered?! Yasaka loves me!"

Mephisto looked at Naruto in disbelief at those words.

He knew Kitano's daughter's love for Naruto, but he never thought that the brat would discover it until a good couple of years later.

"How did you find out?" Mephisto asked with curiosity palpable in his eyes, causing Naruto to blush.

Naruto blushed deeply at hearing that question, causing Mephisto's eyes to narrow, only to open wide.

"Hehehe ... Hahaha!" Kitano was going to destroy Naruto when he discovered it. And he would make sure to be there to see it. "Hahaha!" Naruto noticed how Mephisto approached to hug him by the shoulders. "Kitano is going to kill you for deflowering his daughter!"

"O-Old man!" Naruto shouted blushing and embarrassed. "I ...!"

"You are already a man ..." Mephisto said with a big smile, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud."

"Enough!" Naruto yelled blushing, clenching his teeth in fury.

"Hahahaha!" Mephisto just laughed, approaching his sofa to sit down and go back to drinking his tea. "Ahh ..." A satisfied sigh escaped from Mephisto's mouth. It had been a long time since he had laughed in such a way. "What did you want to talk about?"

" I released some power from him ..." Naruto said placing a hand on his stomach, causing Mephisto to nod with his head. "Did you already know?"

"Yes, the gods of Olympus told me. You defeated Kronos. A good achievement." Mephisto said with a nod. A good achievement for his pawn, to defeat a primordial god. "That's what you came to talk about?"

"Asclepio, the god of Greek medicine, told me that maybe I lost time of life." Naruto looked at Mephisto, waiting for a word.

"And do you care about that?" Mephisto asked curiously.

"I do not care." Naruto said seriously. "To protect Yasaka ... I do not mind having to go back to being like the fleabag and dying."

_"Who do you call a fleabag?"_ Said a voice too familiar in Naruto's mind, causing the reincarnated devil to open his eyes somewhat surprised.

The old fox was not a fan of the talks, that he spoke to him was something very difficult to achieve.

"I called you fleabag." Naruto said in the air with his eyes to the void, causing Mephisto to look at him for a few seconds without understanding, until his eyes filled with recognition.

The brat was talking to the** Kyuubi** inside him. This was something that had happened before in his presence. Rarely did it happen, because they only talked and when a very important topic came out on the air, Naruto would start talking with his eyes to the void.

_"You really enjoy being alive thanks to me, Naruto"_ Kurama said with a giggle, a laugh that Naruto had already heard before. _"I've seen your first time with the vixen ... it's been very entertaining"_

"W-Why do you talk about that, **Ero-Kitsune**!?" ("Perverted Fox") Naruto shouted with anger and a big blush on his face.

_"I'm just telling you that seeing you mate with the vixen was very entertaining ... I thought that would please you"_ Kurama said opening his eyes lazily inside Naruto's body.

How do you expect me to like that ?! - Naruto asked with anger, only to raise his clenched fist. - You spend all day sleeping! Why when I want some privacy do you wake up!?

_"I woke up because the vixen's moans were too strong to sleep"_ Kurama said with a smile beginning to spread across his face.

Naruto blushed as much as a tomato, something that made Mephisto narrow his eyes in great curiosity, wanting to know what the fox and Naruto were talking about.

"**Ero-Kitsune**" Naruto screamed with anger in his eyes. "Go to sleep and stop bothering!"

_"I can't sleep ... the moans of the vixen still remain in my head"_ Commented the fox in a false sad tone, causing Naruto's teeth to begin to tighten in fury.

"Hey! Don't think of Yasaka that way!" Naruto shouted angrily, only to hear a loud laugh in his head.

_"You don't want me to do it because you want to be the only one who sees the vixen in such a way, right?"_ Kurama laughed loudly.

Naruto discovered something that day. The fleabag was a pervert.

"Fleabag! Stop bothering and fall asleep!" Naruto shouted, already fed up with all the fox's perverted conversation.

"Hahaha!" Kurama released a last thunderous laughter before cutting the mental link, leaving only Naruto, who sighed in relief when everything was quiet again.

"What were were you talking about?" Asked Mephisto Pheles when he saw Naruto diminish in his anger.

"About nothing ..." Naruto sighed as he looked at Mephisto, who was very curious to know what he was talking about with Kurama.

"I have an idea to solve this problem, brat." Mephisto said with a thoughtful face.

"What do you mean **dattebayo**?" Naruto asked confused.

"Do you remember the leader of the fallen angels?" Mephisto asked with some seriousness.

"What does the fallen angel Azazel have to do with this?" Naruto asked with confusion, causing Mephisto to nod with his head.

"What I didn't tell you was that Azazel has developed the method of how to create Sacred Gear." Mephisto said with a smile spreading across his face to see how Naruto gained an impressed look.

"You say ... to go to Grigori to ask Azazel to make a Sacred Gear for me." Naruto said somewhat impressed, only to shake his head, having a doubtful face. "Why do you think Azazel would make me one?"

"Azazel owes me a favor." Mephisto smiled slightly as he crossed his arms. "Just go to Grigori and tell him you're from Mephisto Pheles." After those words, Naruto noticed Mephisto getting up to walk to position himself in front of him. "Explain the whole situation in Greece."

After that, Naruto proceeded to explain everything that happened in Greece, his battles and the meeting of Leonardo.

"Anihilation Maker ..." Mephisto said with wide eyes. "That's very good ..." He commented with a little of drool falling in the corner of his lower lip.

This was perfect. Not only did he get that anomaly of years ago called Naruto Uzumaki, but now that anomaly got him a Longinus, one of the four most powerful.

"Old man ... do you remember what you told me a long time ago ...?" Naruto asked with crossed arms. "About having a peerage."

"Do you want to have a nobility?" Mephisto asked astonished.

"Yes ... I have decided that Leonardo will be my little brother." Naruto said seriously. "And I have decided that to do it, he will come with me."

"Okay." Mephisto said, nodding.

Since he became a devil, Naruto has done many things.

He had participated in different Rating Game by his side. He made many contracts thanks to his clones. Basically he did in a short time what a reincarnated devil would do in many years. For that reason, Naruto had the chance to ascend from a middle class demon to a high class demon, and follow that path ascending the different steps of demon society.

For that reason, Naruto just needed a little more to become a high class demon and receive his own Evil Piece.

"One more thing, brat." Mephisto said seriously, causing Naruto to stop. "Don't ever use that mode again."

"Why?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"... I don't want my weapon to approach its expiration date." Mephisto said with closed eyes.

After those words, Naruto left, knowing one thing.

That he would ignore Mephisto's words.

And Mephisto knew one thing.

His words were a sad lie.

**Time after**

Naruto walked through the streets of the Grigori, looking around curiously, looking for a special place.

His clothes consisted of a baggy black pants tucked into metal-toed combat boots and a black T-shirt with an orange stripe on his neck and down to his waist. That set ended with a sporty black jacket with orange stripes on the arms.

He had just arrived at the Grigori and right now he was looking for a place to give him directions.

It was very easy to infiltrate the city of the fallen sons of God. His stealth was at an abysmal level, so it was easy to sneak in, pass the barrier without being detected, and walk as if he were another citizen of the Grigori.

Naruto's eyes practically glowed when he found what he was looking for.

It was an ordinary restaurant, but Naruto knew it, rather it smelled it. There was a cook inside who could prepare his favorite dish.

Entering the restaurant, Naruto sat in one of the seats of the bar and waited patiently for the cook to arrive.

After a few minutes, the cook arrived, looking at Naruto with curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you new here?" Asked the cook, being an older man with black hair and violet eyes, with a white apron on a white shirt.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted with a smile. "Hey, O-San, do you make ramen here?"

"Ramen?" repeated the cook curiously. "Yes ... that's one of Mr. Azazel's meals."

"That's what I wanted to hear **dattebayo**!" Naruto said smiling as he pulled a good amount of money out of his pocket. "I want a ramen! Please!"

With a nod, the cook retired to the kitchen, beginning to boil the water to prepare the blond's favorite noodles.

Naruto watched with eagerness and impatience as the cook calmly prepared the ramen, so I waited a few minutes, until the steaming bowl of noodles was placed on the bar.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto said with a big smile while he took some chopsticks that the cook had given him, to start eating with avives the ramen.

The cook just shrugged as he took the money Naruto offered to tell him, but the cook's eyes traveled to the door when it opened.

Someone else entered the restaurant, and that someone sat in one of the seats of the bar, next to Naruto.

The only sound in the air was the noise of Naruto sipping the ramen.

"I want the same as him." The new man said pointing to Naruto, who did not take any notice while he continued to eat.

Nodding with the head, the cook retired to cook again.

Naruto finished his ramen, sighing with satisfaction.

"O-San! Make me another one please!" Naruto shouted with his hand held high, causing the cook to raise his thumb with his back to him.

Naruto and the stranger remained silent, the blond watching the chef cook, and the stranger watching Naruto.

After a few moments, two bowls of ramen arrived, and Naruto smiled eagerly as he took his bowl and began to eat at a very fast pace, being watched for some disbelief by the stranger.

Finishing his second bowl of ramen, Naruto sighed contentedly, and noted with curiosity the person sitting next to him, who ate ramen at a leisurely pace.

He was a teenager, probably his own age, with long silver hair and golden eyes. His dress consisted of a green V-neck shirt under a black leather jacket with a high collar. Red pants under black leather chaps with a big chain on his left side and black shoes.

That adolescent ate ramen quietly, until he finished and turned to see Naruto, who watched him with some curiosity.

The unknown teenager smiled.

"I am Vali." He introduced himself with a somewhat arrogant smile. "I know you're not from here." Naruto did not say anything at that, just kept smiling slightly. "That's why, I ask you, Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"**Dattebayo**? " Vali repeated confused.

"It's a verbal tic." Naruto commented scratching his neck something embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Vali asked again crossing his arms.

"I came to look for Azazel." Naruto said calmly, noticing how Vali nodded with his head.

"You have a clear power inside you ..." Vali said with his eyes closed. "Do you think it's him, Albion?" He asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

After saying those words, blue wings came out of Vali's back, causing Naruto to observe them with great curiosity, only to open his eyes in surprise.

"That's ..." Naruto said astonished. "**Divine Dividing**."

"It isn't." Vali sighed disappointedly when the wings glowed as a voice came out of them. "His power does not feel like the red one."

"I see." Vali looked very disappointed by the words of his partner. "Anyway. Why do you want to see Azazel?"

"I come from the old man Mephisto Pheles to talk with Azazel about something important **ttebayo**." Naruto said observing the wings with curiosity.

"Mephsito Pheles ..." Vali said astonished. "Naruto Uzumaki ..."

The name Naruto Uzumaki was already familiar. But that the name was related to Mephisto Pheles made him remember.

Naruto Uzumaki. The Ace of Mephisto Pheles. One of the reincarnated demons of his nobility that participated actively in his** Rating Game**s. Known for its ability to clone himself and his particular sphere of energy. Naruto Uzumaki was well known in the **Rating Games** for being a demon that alone managed to finish off an entire peerage, without the help of the other pieces of Mephisto Pheles. Naruto Uzumaki was able to end the nobility of the upper class demons with ease, cloning, attacking with his energy spheres or using his particular elemental magic. In the melee area, Naruto Uzumaki showed overwhelming strength, enough to lift a large building on its own and throw it at his opponents, and in combat his skill was such that he could defeat the pawns, towers and knights with ease, using its superior strength or its great speed.

All those characteristics made Vali say a few words.

"Where have you been all my life?" Vali asked with his bright eyes and an anxious smile on his face. "You and I will fight ... now."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused at Vali, not listening to what he meant. "What did you say?"

" You and I will have our first time." Said Vali rising from the seat, and Naruto thought he heard a sigh of the wings on the back of Vali. "We will fight in such a way that we will destroy the battlefield ... we will do it in such a way that the skies will rain by our movements."

Naruto was genuinely confused.

"Is this some kind of proposition?" Naruto asked without understanding a bit, just to close his eyes and cross his arms. "Because I want you to know that I have a girlfriend and I don't lean for the other team. "

Vali did not hear those words, because he was too busy thinking and imagining the things they could do in their first fight. The descendant of Lucifer was elated by all the things that went through his head. The fight he would have now would be epic.

"Come on, Naruto." Said Vali, beginning to walk towards the door, keeping his wings from Albion and smiling with longing. "We have a fight to fight."

"Not interested." Naruto said turning to look at the cook, making a sign for him to prepare another ramen.

"Do you cower?" Naruto's ears trembled at that. "I can't believe it ... with everything I heard from you, I would have thought you were braver ..." Naruto was still sitting, trying to keep Vali's words from coming to your ears. "What do I have to do to make you and me fight ...?"

"You don't have to do anything. We will not fight." Naruto said calmly.

"Who should I kill so we can fight?" At those words, Naruto's hair covered his eyes. "Mephisto Pheles ... Tannin ... I don't know ... Do you have any girlfriend or parents at least?"

In a blink, Naruto disappeared from his seat, to appear in front of Vali with his eyes bright red.

"That's what I wanted to see." Vali said smiling happily as he turned and started walking. "Follow me. "

Naruto and Vali began to walk, leaving the restaurant and continuing their way to leave the territories of the Grigori, without their knowledge, being observed by some people in particles, two crows.

When Naruto and Vali arrived in a territory far from the city of Grigori, Vali made his move.

The demon half Lucifer unfurled his blue wings and went to the sky, shouting some words when he stopped.

"**Balance Breaker**" Vali cry pausing to look at Naruto with a smile.

"**Vanishing Dragon**" Albion singing like his companion while this was covered by a white armor. "**Balance Breaker**!"

Naruto looked seriously at the armor, his red eyes looking at the white armor thinking of hundreds of scenarios.

He would face one of the Celestial Dragons. One with the ability to take his power and make it his. But from what he remembered from Mephisto's talks, Divine Dividing could only absorb its energy if he touched it, so he only had to keep his distance, attack with wisdom, and evaluate the situation, without letting Vali touch him. Also, if Vali touched him while in his Balance Breaker state, he could continuously absorb his energy until that energy surpassed his limits.

_"I must move carefully ..."_ Naruto thought seriously.

"Get ready! Naruto Uzumaki!" Vali shouted as he began to fly towards Naruto. "We will have an epic fight!"

"Who do you think will win?" Asked a fallen angel with black hair blond fringe to his fallen partner.

"The **Vanishing Dragon** may have the advantage ..." Said a man with a serious and rigid bearing. "But considering that he is the anomaly of years ago ... the two could be even."

"Mephisto said that the brat's power surpassed his long ago ..." said the man with bicolor hair with a smile on his face. Maybe the two are equals ... but if both use seriously the power they carry inside, Maybe they destroy a lot of hell.

...

Naruto dodged every stroke that Vali sent him, jumping and not letting the descendant of Lucifer touch him. The reincarnated devil was having a bad time, because if he touched Vali, he would split his energy in half.

Knowing that it was impossible to fight without touching Vali, Naruto charged **Chakra **in his fist, a good amount of **Chakra**, Naruto dodged a blow from Vali, only to bend over and guide his fist to the chest of the draconian armor.

Vali spat blood as the armor cracked, spilling backwards, crashing trees and rocks, breaking them and colliding with a mountain.

Naruto patiently waited for Vali to leave the mountain, something that after a couple of seconds happened because Vali was approaching flying, doing something that caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Hahahaha!" He was laughing, laughing loudly as he came closer. "That was incredible! It was wonderful!" Being in the air, Vali formed two spheres of energy in his hands. "It's time to increase the level!"

Vali threw the spheres with great speed towards Naruto, causing the reincarnated devil to release its wings and jump, beginning to fly and dodge the demonic energy spheres. The spheres continued to fly and collided with the earth, generating a good explosion in the distance. After those spheres, came more, and Naruto was flying over the heavens, dodging the energy spheres that caused explosions where they collided.

When the energy spheres stopped, Naruto stopped, but had to be prepared to raise his guard and block Vali's onslaught.

"**Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide!**" Albion chanted every moment that Naruto was joined Vali while this was pushing and making Naruto collided with trees and rocks, breaking them and continue to be heard. Until in a moment, Vali increased his speed and released Naruto to take him by the foot and throw him, causing the reincarnated demon to hit the same mountain that Vali hit a few moments ago.

Naruto groaned as he hit the mountain, but he got up quickly to jump and dodge a blow from Vali, who cracked much of the mountain.

Being flying through the air, Naruto dodged another hit from Vali, only to take the fist of the demon Lucifer.

"**Divide**!** Divide**!** Divide**!" The song of Albion came again, but Naruto growled while guiding his fist in the face of Vali, hitting the blow, causing the armor crack, followed by the blow, came another and Naruto continued beating Vali, breaking the armor more and more, until with one last blow loaded with an immense amount of **Chakra**, Vali was thrown back with his armor broken.

Crashing to the ground and crawling through it, Vali growled in pain, but even so, he had a big smile on his face.

"Well ..." Vali said as he got up. "It's time to go up one more step."

"Hey! Vali!" Naruto shouted as he arrived, landing on the ground and breaking it. "Let's go!"

"I, who am about to awaken, ..." Whispered Vali with a smile on his face, noticing how Naruto had stopped to see him with curiosity. "Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of the supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"." Naruto sensed that what would follow was bad, so he disappeared to appear in front of Vali with his fist held high. "I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise." Vali stopped Naruto's fist with his hand, causing a great current of wind to come out of his body, which blew all the trees behind him and cracked the ground, creating a mini-crater.

"**Juggernaut Drive!**"

Vali grew exponentially after those words, being covered with a huge dragon armor and hit a powerful blow to Naruto that made the reincarnated devil groan in pain while he had his guard up, but even so, that blow caused Naruto to leave fired backwards, crashing into a mountain and entering it through a tunnel that he created with his impact.

Vali stomped on the ground, breaking it while from his mouth a great beam of energy came out, which went to the mountain where Naruto was, so that with its impact a great explosion would be generated, an explosion that destroyed the mountain.

Vali watched the explosion calmly, not believing that this has ended Naruto Uzumaki.

From the great smoke curtain that was formed by the explosion a silhouette became visible, a silhouette with three large tails.

Vali's eyes behind the armor were somewhat open.

"Tails?" Vali asked with confusion. "Would Naruto Uzumaki be some kind of mythical monster?"

Naruto was slowly emerging from the smoke screen, showing Vali that he was now covered in a red energy layer with tiny bubbles in it. His features had changed, his eyes were red with torn pupils as when he had made him angry, but around his mouth a black outline had formed. Those marks of whiskers were accentuated, inside the energy layer their nails lengthened just like their canines.

Naruto's teeth were tight as he watched Vali, and in an instant, Naruto disappeared to appear in front of the demon half with his fist held high.

Naruto's fist collided with Vali, but the Albion carrier was already prepared to block the blow, which amazed him was the force behind it.

The ground and the trees flew by that blow, and Vali stuck his feet to the ground to avoid being affected by the force behind it.

"**Divide**!** Divide**!" chanted Albion stealing energy from Naruto, making queues vanished, leaving a total of a queue and then, Vali took the devil reincarnated to start flying forward, dragging him across the floor and making Naruto hit the trees, flying at incredible speeds, but when they were about to reach a mountain, Naruto extended his **Chakra** arm and grabbed another nearby mountain.

Hitting Vali with his other hand, Naruto made the Albion carrier release him to retract his hand and head towards the mountain, avoiding Vali.

In the air, Naruto's tails reappeared, returning to the total of three.

When Naruto reached the mountain, he turned to see how Vali was approaching at high speed, so he let out a sonic roar that caused everything behind Vali to begin to fly and destroy itself, except Vali who held onto the ground with his hands and nailed his feet.

At the end of roaring, Naruto raised his hand with a large vermillion sphere on it.

The **Rasengan **Vermillion hit Vali's chest, causing a huge explosion to break out, an explosion that Vali managed to resist thanks to being in his **Juggernaut Drive** state, but even so, the explosion destroyed everything around him.

Vali backed away, his armor repairing itself in the aftermath of the great explosion, but the eyes of the devil Lucifer opened when Naruto left the smoke cloud product of the **Rasengan **Vermillion with two** Rasengans** in his hands, directed towards Vali.

Extending his **Chakra **arms, Naruto sent the first Spiral Sphere to Vali, which the devil Lucifer counteracted by launching a demonic power sphere that hit Naruto's **Rasengan**, generating a huge explosion, but as soon as this occurred, the elongated arm of Naruto came out with his other Spiral Sphere directed to Vali, who launched another sphere of demonic power, generating another huge explosion.

The demon Lucifer began to throw many spheres of demonic power towards Naruto, producing a series of thunderous explosions, and when he finished throwing the last, Vali opened his mouth, releasing a bolt of energy that unleashed the last huge explosion.

A few seconds later, Naruto left the cloud of smoke as if nothing had happened to him, and hit Vali with his fist sinking into the stomach of Albion's carrier.

"**Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**! **Divide**!** Divide**!" Albion shouted absorbing Naruto's energy, causing Naruto to lose tails, but they were recomposed a few milliseconds after disappearing.

Vali smiled while Naruto hit him and forced him to back away.

He was right. This fight was going to be epic.

**Time after**

Naruto and Vali were lying on the ground, Vali with his Albion armor destroyed and full of wounds, panting a little, Naruto without his **Chakra **cloak, being covered in burns while breathing a bit hurriedly.

"That was ... That was ..." Vali said looking at the sky, to then turn his gaze and look at Naruto, who turned his face a little to see how Vali looked him in the eyes with a smile. "That was beautiful."

"... You have serious problems, right?" Naruto asked about the rare way of expressing Vali.

"Where is the fun if we don't have problems in life?" Vali asked with amusement.

"You're right ..." Naruto said with a nod.

If the problems did not come to his door every minute, life would be very boring for him.

"Anyway ... Azazel has been watching us for some time." Naruto's eyes were somewhat open to discover that. "If you want to talk to him, just shout his name ... but before that, I want to tell you something ... something very special."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds, waiting for what it would be, noticing how Vali closed his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked, already tired of waiting.

"I want you to become my rival." Vali said opening his eyes, noticing how Naruto had his eyes somewhat open.

"Why do you want a rival **dattebayo**?" Naruto asked genuinely interested.

"Until finding the carrier of the **Boosted Gear** ... my life will be very boring." Vali said with a tired look directed at the sky. "Imagine a life with no one to overcome, with no one to fight against with all the power you have in your hands."

Naruto's eyes were slightly open. Vali was right, a life without someone like that would be a life too boring for his taste.

"That's true ..." Naruto said with a nod. "A life without rivals ... is a life too boring for my taste."

"What do you say? Would you become my rival?" Vali asked hopefully.

"With one condition, Vali " Naruto said with a smile. "Let's do this happen again. "

"Of course!" Vali shouted with a big smile. "If our first time seemed good, wait for the second ... after all, you will never forget your second time!"

Naruto looked at Vali with a blank face.

Vali's ability to express himself left a lot to be desired.

"Hahaha!" A great laugh was heard, and when Naruto and Vali turned around, they saw how the fallen angel with the black fringed hair looked at them with a smile. "That was entertaining!"

"Are you Azazel?" Naruto asked curiously, seeing the fallen angel as he rose from the ground with some effort.

"Yes, I am." Azazel said as he approached. "You must be the brat that Mephisto told me about."

"Did you talk to the old man?" Naruto asked confused. It was assumed that Azazel was not informed that he would appear in the Grigori.

"No, I didn't." Azazel confessed with a smile. "But Mephisto has given me a good idea of how you are." After that, Azazel noticed how Vali got up, observing the conversation between them with curiosity. "What brings you for here, brat?"

"I'm here to talk about the artificial **Sacred Gears** that you can create." Azazel nodded. "Can you create me one, **ttebayo**?"

"Well ... I owe a favor to Mephisto ... I'll have to do it." Azazel sighed with a smile. "Do you have any idea what you want for that **Sacred Gear**?"

After those words, Naruto looked at the sky thoughtfully.

He did not even think about what he wanted in a Sacred Gear.

Naruto's eyes went to Vali.

"Can you make one like the **Divine Dividing**?" Vali's eyes widened with some indignation.

"Hey, do you want to become my personal impersonator?" Vali asked with some seriousness.

"Think about it, Vali ..." Naruto said with a smile. "What would it feel like to fight against someone who has your same abilities? In addition to my own?"

Vali stopped, looking at Naruto with a thoughtful face.

It was true. Naruto was strong in itself, but if he received a Sacred Gear with properties similar to **Divine Dividing**, he would become unstoppable. Just what he wanted from his fighting rival.

"Okay." Said Vali, nodding. "I'll be the guinea pig of Azazel to create an imitation of Divine Dividing."

"Are you aware of what you ask?" Asked Azazel somewhat impressed. "You ask me to create an imitation of a Longinus ... I normally take days to create a Sacred Gear. A Longinus would take me maybe months."

"It's okay. I'll stay here waiting." Naruto said with a smile. "Me and Vali can have workouts together."

Vali's eyes brightened considerably at those words.

"That's ..." Vali, Naruto and Azazel turned to see the bushes, where someone came out and fell to the ground. "Perfect?"

Naruto ran with a worried face towards the person who was lying on the ground. Upon arriving, Naruto blushed.

She was a woman, very beautiful for what Naruto could see. Her beauty was comparable to that of Yasaka. Something that Naruto could clearly notice because she was naked. Enormous breasts, small waist, wide hips, the three bases that a woman should have to be extremely attractive. Her features were her silver hair and very pale skin, but her facial features resembled someone.

"Hey, Vali ... she ..." Naruto said taking off his jacket to place it on her, she was breathing heavily while her eyes were closed. "She looks a lot like you."

The woman was lying on the floor, with Naruto's jacket on her body, breathing heavily.

Upon hearing Naruto's words, Vali approached to see the woman with a curious grimace.

Vali's eyes widened in semi-shock.

It was true. That woman had all of him. Pale skin, silver hair, even the same face. It was almost like a twin sister.

The woman's eyes widened, showing her golden orbs, and in an instant, she tried to get up, but Naruto grabbed her shoulders, caressing them gently.

"Shhh ..." whispered Naruto softly. "It's okay ..."

The woman's eyes were wide open, looking around with clear fear in her eyes, but when those eyes focused on Naruto's, the woman stopped.

Naruto smiled beautifully, smiling as he caressed the woman's shoulders.

"Don't worry** dattebayo** ..." Naruto whispered as he took the girl and led her to a hug. "You're fine now ..."

With those words, Naruto hugged the woman, causing her head to stay on his chest, where the woman began to cry freely.

Naruto stroked the hair of the woman identical to Vali, smiling as he did, noticing how she was crying hard in his chest.

"The brat does know how to treat women …" Azazel commented with a smile on his face. "You should learn from him, Vali."

"Why?" Vali asked confused while turning to see Azazel.

Azazel sighed. Vali's interest in fights was not normal. Vali was a maniac of fights, and that addiction was greater than the interest in women.

Naruto continued to stroke the woman's hair until she fell asleep, and lifting her to the bride-style with his jacket covering her private parts, Naruto turned to look at Azazel.

"Do you have a place to leave her **ttebayo**?" Naruto asked, causing Azazel to attend.

"You can leave it in our house. We will go to the laboratory to start creating the Sacred Gear." After those words, Azazel, Vali and Naruto started walking.

"I have a special order for the color." Naruto said smiling with his eyes closed. "I want the color to be orange** dattebayo**!"

**Author's note:**

Well here is the new chapter, please leave reviews, comments, suggestions and please write in the reviews if you want Naruto's peerage to be revealed or if you want it to remain a secret.

By the way, in case someone tries to guess who the new girl is, she is a OC created by uzuindra.2 and me.

By the way after the next chapter, there will be a time skip, for a couple of years and we will get close to the High School DxD canon.

Please if there is someone interested in making a reading story, or you know of someone who could do it, send me a message.


	6. Chapter 6

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 6: A Homicidal Fox**

Naruto was sitting on a couch for one, looking at the face of the woman identical to Vali.

Right now, Naruto could say that curiosity was killing him. The questions on his mind were spinning his head.

Who was that woman? Why did she looked so much like Vali? Why did she have a lot of power inside her? And most importantly, why was she crying?

Practically she cried herself to sleep, whatever she had lived must have been horrible.

She was running away from something. In precarious conditions because of what he observed. She may have been fed and nourished, but she was naked. The cold of the night could have killed her for the time she was running away, which was now inconclusive.

The silver-haired woman breathed peacefully, lying on a bed, now with clothes on her body.

It was fortunate that one of Azazel's maidservants offered to dress and care for the unknown woman. He would never dare to dress her. He did not know her, they were not friends, or acquaintances, to dare to do something like that, he would need to have a fairly stable relationship with her.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Vali asked curiously.

Vali was the other companion of Naruto, who was waiting impatiently for the woman to wake up.

He had every right to be curious and certainly distrustful of the woman who was asleep in bed.

This woman looked too much like him, both him and that man. Anything related to Rizevim was something to be suspicious of. That man was the man he would kill shortly, so if a woman appears who looks as much like him as that man, it was a reason to distrust.

Maybe Rizevim had a daughter with a human. Maybe his father had another scion. That was a clear reason to feel distrust.

Or maybe she had bad luck and had to stay much of her life under the eyes of the Lucifer clan instead of escaping when she had the chance just as he did.

They looked the same age and she was escaping. Therefore, his alleged sister or relative had the bad luck of being trapped much of her life in the house Lucifer.

Vali and Naruto's eyes moved to the bed when they felt the movements, noticing how the silver-haired girl moved in her sleep.

The girl's golden eyes opened and in a quick movement, she sat on the bed, breathing heavily.

Vali and Naruto looked at her, both confused by that reaction.

The woman identical to Vali looked forward, only to look to her side, noticing how two young men looked at her with some confusion in their eyes.

"You …" She whispered in a soft voice, a beautiful voice for Naruto and Vali. "Who are you?"

Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself with a smile and waved his hand, causing the "woman identical to Vali to look at him with palpable curiosity in her eyes.

Naruto remained looking at the woman, not hearing anything at his side, causing a sigh to escape from his mouth as he slammed Vali's torso with his elbow, making him sigh.

"... Vali Lucifer." Lucifer said with a sigh.

"Lucifer?!" The woman shouted, staring in amazement at the silver haired teen, causing him to look at her curiously.

"Do you know me?" Vali asked, noticing how the girl was nodding with her head.

"You and I are ... You are ..." The Fem Vali whispered in shock, pointing shakingly at Vali. "My ... Father?"

There was only silence after those words.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, something better than Vali because he stepped back a step with some surprise.

"Of course not." Vali said terrified at the idea of being a father.

He was still too young to be a father.

"Uncle?" Asked Fem Vali, nodding with assurance.

"No." Said Vali shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

"Brother." Affirmed Fem Vali being almost sure that she was right.

"No idea." Vali shrugged, not knowing if she was another scion of her father.

"... Little brother?" Asked Fem Vali with doubt.

"Let's leave it in that maybe we're cousins or brothers, okay?" A sigh escaped Vali's mouth.

"Who are you ...?" Naruto asked in confusion as he got up from the sofa, approaching Fem Vali, stopping when he noticed that she was backing into the bed. "And ... why are do you look so much like Vali?"

"I don't know ..." Whispered the peliplateada, hugging his knees against his chest. "I don't know who I am ..."

"Don't you have a name?" Naruto asked in amazement, getting a denial.

Naruto looked at the woman with some sadness.

He knew what she was going through. Waking up in an unknown place, not knowing who you are, but she was worse off than he was. At least he remembered his name. She did not do it. She was a lost soul without knowledge of her name or who she was.

"I don't know ..." Fem Vali whispered supporting her face in her arms, but Naruto could know just by seeing that she was crying. " Who I am ... I don't know who I am ..."

"I know who you are ..." Naruto said with a smile, appearing in front of her that looked up, looking at him.

Naruto was sitting on the bed next to her, having a sympathetic smile on his face as he placed one of his hands on Fem Val's shoulder.

"Who ...?" The woman asked impatiently, looking at Naruto's face with longing.

"You are ... Val Lucifer." Naruto said with a smile, looking at Vali with sympathetic eyes, begging for Vali to continue with his words. "Sister of Vali ..."

"Sister?" Asked the so-called Val with amazement, looking at Vali with glimpses of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes ...!" Vali said with a remarkable false happiness, moving his hands stupidly.

Immediately upon hearing those words, Val jumped out of bed, hugging Vali.

"Brother!" Val shouted with a big smile, having tears in her eyes.

"O-Hey! No hugs! Did you understand?! Bad girl! Down!" Vali tried to get Val out of his side in his own way. He did not know how the girls worked. He thought maybe it was like that. "Naruto! Help me!"

Naruto just laughed lightly as he approached Vali and Val, only to hug Val in the back, also hugging Vali.

"Group hug!" Naruto shouted happily, causing Val to nod with her head.

Vali sighed as his new sister moved in the embrace, releasing him to his relief and embracing Naruto.

Naruto hugged Val, noticing how Vali was slowly separating and was heading towards the door without making a sound, careful not to alert his new sister of his escape.

"Stop there, Vali ..." Naruto said shaking his head, keeping his cheek resting on Val's silver-gray hair. "She's your new sister ... treat her as such."

"Why me?" Asked Vali with suffering while looking at the sky. "Why didn't we meet a blue-eyed blonde in the woods?"

If they had met a blue-eyed blonde, Naruto would have taken her as his sister, and had not passed the case now, that thanks to Naruto, he got a sister that he didn't want.

"Good thing ...-" Said a voice that Naruto and Vali knew. "Because I also want a hug ...!"

That lustful cry came from Azazel who looked at Val with lust in his eyes.

Val looked curiously at the new man with blond fringe, who was with his arms outstretched and looking at her with a big, lustful smile. But Naruto took her arm so that she looked into his eyes.

"Listen, Val ... Azazel is what is known as "Pervert"." Naruto said with a raised finger, having a look of disapproval for the leader of the fallen angels. "Do not go near him."

With a somewhat doubtful nod, Val received a pat on the head from Naruto, who smiled as he did so.

"No! Why!?" Azazel shouted disappointed and sad for not being able to have a hug from the sexy silver-haired girl.

He did not care about the fact that she looked a lot like his surrogate son. Rather that made things more forbidden in his mind. Something that could not be resisted. Take the forbidden fruit, something he was already longing for.

"What do you have to say, Azazel?" Naruto asked standing next to Val, who was looking curiously at Azazel and Naruto.

"I came to see if our guest had woken up ..." Azazel said with a kind smile on his face, trying to be as kind and good as possible, like a pedophile who gives candy to children and tells them to come up to his SUV. "From what I hear, she already has a name, right?"

"Val! I'm Val!" Said the girl with joy in her voice, causing Naruto to smile and for Azazel to laugh pervertedly.

"So ... Val ..." Azazel said trying to approach Val, like an animal to the stalking, but before he could get his hands on the forbidden fruit, Naruto pulled her away from his side, causing Azazel to click his tongue silently. "What do you remember?"

"Yes, Val ..." Naruto said with a nod, causing Val to move his head between Naruto and Azazel "What is the last thing you remember?"

Val gained a thoughtful look at those words, putting her finger on her chin and looking up, causing Azazel to look at her with perversion in his eyes and for Naruto to blush slightly.

Val looked adorable like that.

"Running ... Running very fast ..." Val said something uncomfortable, holding her left elbow with her right hand. "I was ... escaping."

"Escaping from who?" Naruto asked with some care.

"... From the skeleton and the bad man ..." Val said beginning to embrace herself, having her eyes wide open for the memories that little by little invaded her mind. "The bad man ... That man ..." whispered Val bringing one of her hands to her eyes, noticing how she was crying again.

Seeing a girl crying was not something Naruto liked. He rather hated it.

Walking towards Val, Naruto hugged gently.

"The bad man ... did he looked similar to you and Vali?" Asked Azazel with deductive eyes, noticing how Val was nodding with her head. "Did he say something ...? A name, whatever?"

"He said ... he said the devils must be bad ..." Val whispered against Naruto's chest. In the head of Val, the images of the bad man appeared, tormenting her and above all, torturing her with the things he did to her. "Demons are bad ... that's why ... everything he did to me was justified ..."

"That's a lie ..." Whispered Naruto with his hair covering his eyes. "I am a devil ... and I am not bad ... you are a devil ... and you are not bad ..." Detaching himself gently from the embrace, Naruto took Val's cheeks, caressing them while looking at her eyes. "You and I will be the devils we want to be ... not the ones he says we should be."

Nodding with her head, Val closed her eyes and leaned against Naruto's chest.

Both of them remained embraced long enough for Naruto to find it somewhat uncomfortable, but luckily, Vali returned to the room with a bowl of instant Ramen.

Naruto's eyes twinkled at the sight of that Ramen, and an idea came to his mind.

"Val ... What do you say if we go out to meet the Grigori?" Naruto asked with a smile, separating from the hug to look at Val's golden eyes.

"... What is Grigori?" Val asked confused and curious to know what was called "Grigori".

"Okay ... we'll go to the best place I know in Grigori." Naruto said with a nod.

With those words, Naruto and Val left the house of Azazel and Vali, bound for the restaurant Naruto found on his first day at the Grigori.

The couple of the blond and the silver hair stood out a lot in the streets of the Grigori, everything was due to their clothes and appearance.

Because he was handsome, it was natural that Naruto was the target of the eyes of several fallen female angels. Val was a similar case, since she was beautiful and adorable, something that made her very desirable in the eyes of the fallen.

With his clothes, Naruto stood out a lot, since his clothes consisted of a fine orange coat with sleeves rolled up to the elbows with a hood, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and orange sneakers with white. On his right wrist a pair of bracelets were found, and that, plus all his clothes, made Naruto the incarnation of an athletic and handsome teenager, only a little small in height, giving an appetizing vision to women fallen angels major.

Val's clothes consisted of a dark black high-collared coat with the zipper fully open, showing the black T-shirt she wore underneath and how the inside of the coat was dark red. Black shorts with a white belt and the outfit ended with black shoes.

Walking through the streets of the city of fallen angels, Naruto noticed how Val looked everywhere with great curiosity in her eyes.

She practically ran to the first fallen angel with his free wings to stare at the wings with amazement in her eyes. It was the same case when he showed her his bat wings.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Naruto opened the door for Val, causing the girl to come in and look at the tables and the bar, spinning around as a child in a candy store.

Naruto laughed a little when he saw that.

Walking to the bar where they sat, Naruto looked at the chef.

"What will we eat?" Val asked curiously.

"The food of the gods ..." Naruto said with passion in his voice, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his heart. "Centuries ago ... the gods came down to earth ... they wanted a food that meets their needs ... and then, the Great God asked for the Ramen ... and it was created. "

"Is that true?!" Val asked in a startled scream.

"No." Naruto said quickly. "But it's very close to the story of how the Ramen was created." Naruto showed wisdom in his eyes, attracting Val's curiosity to know how he knew that food of the gods he was talking about. "O-San ... bring the dish that is used to feed the gods."

"... And that would be?" Asked the chef with confusion.

"Bring two Ramen dishes ... Miso Ramen" Naruto said with a smile.

With those words, the chef entered the kitchen, only to leave a couple of minutes later with two steaming dishes from Miso Ramen.

Val looked with great curiosity at the plate of noodles, looking at the smoke that came out of the bowl and holding the chopsticks in confusion.

"Don't you know how to use them?" Naruto asked with a sympathetic smile, causing Val to attend timidly.

Approaching his seat to Val's, Naruto took the girl's chopsticks, taking some noodles to gently blow them and guide them towards Val's mouth.

Seeing that, Val opened her small mouth, causing Naruto to look at her as he guided the noodles towards her mouth.

A small blush appeared on Naruto's face when he saw Val open his mouth and slowly eat the noodles.

"Delicious!" Val said with a big smile, looking at Naruto with longing eyes. "More! Please!"

"Hehehe ..." Naruto chuckled to see that side of a little girl Val had, enjoying watching her laugh and enjoy the contrary of before she cried and suffered.

Naruto and Val continued in the restaurant, eating Ramen and enjoying each other's company, laughing and smiling.

It was like that until it was time to close, so Val and Naruto left the restaurant to walk the streets.

"Ahhh ..." A yawn escaped from Val's mouth, something Naruto heard. The devil of Mephisto Pheles noticed how Val was carving her eyes, having a tired look on them.

"Are you sleepy?" Naruto asked softly, causing Val to attend as he walked towards him to hug him. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed.

"It's so warm ..." Val whispered in Naruto's shoulder. "I want ... I want to be like that for ..." That whisper was lost in the wind as Val fell asleep, causing Naruto to have to pick her up and carry her princess style.

Shaking his head and having a smile on his face, Naruto headed to Azazel's house.

Upon entering the house, Naruto took Val still asleep to her room. Leaving her in bed and seeing her face asleep with a smile, Naruto left the room to walk to Azazel's lab.

Inside Azazel's lab, Naruto noticed how Vali and the leader of the fallen angels were working on his artificial **Sacred Gear**, so he nodded with a grateful smile.

"Well ...?" Naruto asked, drawing the attention of Vali and Azazel. "Do you know who could be the skeleton and the bad man?"

"The skeleton ... I have no idea …" Azazel said something doubtful, not understanding who could be that skeleton Val was talking about. "As for the bad man ..." Azazel looked at Vali, who nodded with a serious look in his eyes. "We think it could be Rizevim Lucifer."

"My grandfather ..." Vali said through clenched teeth.

"I see ..." Naruto said with a nod, taking a serious look on his face. "Then ... Val is Rizevim's daughter ..."

"Maybe ..." Azazel said seriously. "But that's not the most important thing ..." Azazel's look was on Naruto. "She's a pureblood ..."

"She is pureblood?" Naruto asked somewhat confused. "What about that?"

"That as I remember, the birth rate of the demons is low ..." Azazel said shrugging his shoulders. "I need you to give me a sample of her DNA, saliva or blood, although ... I do not think she will let herself stick a needle ..." A drop escaped from the head of Azazel to remember how childish could become Val.

"Okay ..." Naruto said calmly, sure he could get a sage sample from Val.

**Time after**

Time passed.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into three months.

Three months in which Naruto was in the Grigori, taking care of Val, because Azazel did not have good intentions with his innocent friend.

While at the Grigori, Naruto spent almost every hour of his day with Val, trying to teach her every aspect of the world.

Val was a girl with great curiosity about everything. Innocent and curious, a bad combination. Curiosity about the world was probably due to spending her whole life locked up or trapped.

Because of the little Val had come to tell him, she had been locked up since she remembered. And worst of all, she was abused and tortured, physically and emotionally. That was what most annoyed Naruto.

He promised himself that once he found Rizevim Lucifer, he would beat him for hurting a girl as sweet as Val. Then he would leave it to Vali to do what he most wanted.

Val was locked up from birth, was fed at least, but Val could remember that she was stuck in a glass tube. That made her a subject of evidence or experiment. She was stuck in that tube just to get out a few minutes a day, to have a regular torture session at the hands of Rizevim.

During the time that Naruto has been with Val, the blonde had discovered many things about his new friend.

She was literally as powerful as him. Naruto believed that she could face him with only Demon Power. That was something that astonished him. He knew from Vali's words that the Lucifer were born with a lot of Demonic Power, but Val's power bordered on the absurd.

But that was not the only thing that astonished him.

With the saliva sample he gave to Azazel, the leader of the fallen found something that would impact him.

Apparently, Val was a clone.

They still did not have Rizevim's DNA, but compared to Vali's DNA, Azazel discovered that between Vali and Val there was compatibility. Therefore, Val and Vali were related by blood.

She was a clone created with Lucifer DNA, but from the same bloodline as Vali, close enough to be cousins or siblings.

Time passed and Naruto had fun while waiting for Azazel and Vali to finish their artificial **Sacred Gear**.

Every time he had a chance, Naruto was with Vali, training and having a fight that destroyed much of the forest. But besides being with Vali, he was with Val.

Naruto could not help it. He wanted to be with Val to make her happy and teach her every aspect of the world. He wanted to make sure Val was well and happy.

He just wanted to enjoy Val's company and have fun with her.

Time passed, the three months being mere weeks for Naruto, so much so that without realizing it, the blonde was called by Mephisto Pheles so that he could go immediately to his mansion.

Upon hearing that, Naruto asked Val if she wanted to go with him.

Naruto did not want to separate from Val. He wanted to protect her and make her happy. Val was happy at his side, for that reason, he wanted to take her to meet Mephisto Pheles and Leonardo. After that, go to Kyoto so that Yasaka could meet her. Naruto thought that she and Yasaka would be great friends.

...

Naruto walked through the halls of the mansion, having a smile while Val walked beside him, seeing the corridors of the mansion with great curiosity.

They had arrived at the house of Mephisto a few seconds ago, the servants attended them and now they were heading towards the main room, where Mephisto was waiting for them.

"Naruto!" Shouted a familiar voice for the blond, so he smiled as he turned to see Leonardo running. "Why didn't you take me ...?"Leonardo was silent to see how someone was standing next to him of Naruto.

"Leonardo!" Naruto shouted with a smile, walking towards the boy to caress his hair strongly. "It's been a while!"

Now Leonardo wore clothes a little stranger in his opinion.

The clothes of Naruto's little brother consisted of a violet jacket under a long black coat with gold edges and red interior, long black pants and the same shoes.

Leonardo was too busy seeing the silver-haired woman standing next to Naruto, silently wondering who she was and what was most important.

Where was Yasaka? And why was this woman in her place?

"Who is she?" Leonardo asked clearly, pointing with his finger and feeling somewhat uncomfortable before his look of pure curiosity.

"I'm Val Lucifer!" Val introduced herself with a big smile and joy.

"You already heard." Naruto said with a smile, scratching the back of his neck something ashamed. "She is a new friend. "

"Who is he, Naruto?" Val asked confused and curious.

"He is Leonardo, my little brother." Naruto said with a smile, pointing to Leonardo who looked at both of them with doubt in his eyes.

"Little brother?" Val asked walking towards Leonardo, surrounding him and walking in circles around him.

"Where is Yasaka?" asked Leonardo doing everything possible to ignore Val.

"She is in Kyoto." Naruto said with a smile, to then remember why he was in the mansion of Mephisto Pheles. "Leonardo ... take care of Val, will you?"

Without giving him time to object, Naruto turned to walk into the main room.

Upon entering, Naruto looked curiously at Mephisto, who was sitting on one of the sofas drinking tea with someone else sitting on the sofa facing him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he recognized this man.

"Ajuka ... Beelzebub ..." Naruto said in amazement, recognizing the man for his particular green hair and the same clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"You were right, Mephisto." Said Ajuka taking a sip from the cup, smiling slightly. "The child is very disrespectful."

"And you still haven't lived much of his life with him." Fatigue plagued the eyes of Mephisto to say those words.

"I can imagine it ..." Ajuka laughed lightly, watching Naruto watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Old man, what is Beelzebub doing here?" Naruto asked with confusion, causing Mephisto to look at Ajuka, who laughed lightly at Naruto's disrespect.

"Ajuka-San is here for something important Naruto ..." Mephisto said looking seriously at the blonde, emphasizing the suffix San in his words. "It's time to ascend. "

"Ascend?" Naruto said confused, not understanding what Mephisto was referring to.

"Do you remember that you said you wanted a neerage?" Asked the old man with a raised eyebrow, causing Naruto's eyes to light up.

"Normally, this is done through a ceremony ..." Ajuka said getting up from the sofa, looking at Naruto with a slight smile. "But you don't care about those things, right?"

"Yes ..." Naruto said with a grateful smile.

The last thing he wanted was to be in a room with a large group of devils that would speak to him for his power rather than who he was for. For that reason he told Mephisto that he did not like ceremonies, much less wear a suit.

"For that reason ..." Ajuka said extending his hands, creating a green magic circle over them. In a blink, a wooden box materialized on the hands of Ajuka. "Here ... your **Evil Pieces**."

Naruto, slowly, took the box from Ajuka's hands, opening it to see his **Evil Pieces **with a smile on his face.

Now he could officially take Leonardo as his adoptive brother. And he could give Val a home. He could even offer Yasaka to be by his side. He already knew the ideal piece for his girlfriend.

"Thanks ... Ajuka-San ..." Naruto said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"Call me Ajuka." Said the Beelzebub with a sympathetic smile. "I don't like formalities either."

"Then ... How will my promotion in the devil society be?" Naruto asked curious.

"We will have a ceremony ... which you will have to attend, yes or yes." Ajuka smiled at the irritation in Naruto's eyes. "There you will be named High-Class Devil."

"I see ..." Naruto said with a sigh. "When will the ceremony be?"

"In a few days." Ajuka noticed how Naruto looked at his wrist. "Is something wrong?"

"They are calling me ..." Naruto said something nervous. "It's Yasaka ..."

"Ohh ... this will be good ..." Whispered Mephisto with an anxious smile.

He was waiting for more than a month, but at last it was time for the repercussions of the actions.

"Who is it?" Ajuka asked curiously.

"His girlfriend." Mephisto said watching Naruto combing his hair a little while raising his hand.

In an instant, the image of Yasaka could be seen, but the curious thing was that only her face could be seen.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Yasaka said in a very cheerful voice, something that made Mephisto bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Hello Yasaka!" Naruto said with a joy equal to that of his girlfriend.

"Could you come to Kyoto?" Yasaka asked with an anxious smile. "We must talk ... face to face ..."

"Of course." Naruto said with a happy smile." I'll take Leonardo and a new friend ... Oh, and I have to ask you something, too."

"New friend?" Yasaka asked curiously, narrowing her eyes a little.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Naruto said giving a kiss to Yasaka's face, causing the vixen to laugh ashamed and happy.

When Yasaka's figure vanished, Mephsito immediately spoke.

"I'm going too." Mephisto said with a big smile on his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked somewhat confused.

Normally, Mephisto Pheles rarely left his mansion.

"Because ... Because I have to talk to Kitano. Yes." Mephisto said a little nervous.

He didn't want to ruin Naruto's surprise.

With those words, Ajuka Beelzebub said goodbye, and Naruto next to a cheerful Mephisto left the room, looking for Val and Leonardo.

**Time after**

To say that Mephisto was impressed would be little.

His weapon was a magnet for good luck. Not only his girlfriend was a Kyuubi daughter of the leader of the Youkai faction. Not only did he get one of the strongest Longinus. If not now he found a Lucifer.

He was officially jealous of his weapon because of his ability to find strong subjects for his peerage.

When Mephisto met Val, it was at that moment that Naruto offered Leonardo and Val to be part of his family. Become members of his peerage.

Leonardo didn't care about that. If he became a devil, he would gain more power. That was the first thing that came to mind. He wanted the power to prevent what happened that day with Kronos from happening again. I wanted to be the one to fight. He did not want to feel weak and useless.

Naruto had to explain to Val that it meant a peerage, but when the Lucifer understood, she wanted to join Naruto immediately.

With his new friends being members of his peerage, Naruto left for Kyoto with his friends and Mephisto.

Right now, Naruto and his group were walking the streets of Kyoto.

Something that confused Naruto was that Mephisto was looking around with an anxious expression. Being aware of everything. As if someone or something wanted to attack them.

It was at the moment that Naruto set foot on the **Youkai** side of Kyoto that everything went to hell.

Walking on the Youkai side of the city, Naruto noticed how all the mythological creatures looked at him. Only to him. Not Mephisto or his friends.

Val walked with curiosity in her eyes, looking at all the half-animal men and women with great curiosity.

She did not understand why everyone was looking at her friend.

Leonardo looked at Naruto with confusion, unlike Mephisto, who laughed silently.

When they were about to reach the temple where Yasaka lived next to his father, they suffered an attack.

A huge fireball was directed towards Naruto, specifically towards Naruto, and the fireball was accompanied by a great scream.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

"Ki-Kitano!" Naruto shouted in amazement, seeing how the leader of the Youkai faction was standing in the middle of the street, breathing heavily from pure rage, having his golden eyes with torn pupils shining with fury.

"**Chichioya**" Naruto heard the voice of Yasaka, causing some relief filled his face. "Don't hurt Naruto-Kun!"

Turning his face in the direction from which he heard the voice, Naruto looked at Yasaka with a smile on his face, although that smile vanished when he noticed something strange.

Yasaka was a little fatter now. Her belly was somewhat bulky, he could tell because Yasaka had her hands on her stomach a little swollen.

But despite that, Yasaka had a smile full of love for Naruto.

"I'm going to kill him, Yasaka!" Kitano shouted, taking big steps towards Naruto, exhaling fire from his nose of pure rage. "This damn one, he deflowered my daughter!"

It was at that moment that Mephisto could not resist it anymore.

The old devil fell to the ground, laughing loudly and holding his stomach.

For more than two months Ihe waited and prayed for what he thought would happen. He prayed so Yasaka was pregnant because of her adventure with Naruto. And his dreams came true. Now Kitano was going to destroy Naruto, he was going to hit him so hard and hard that the brat would lose the stupidity.

"Ki-Kitano, calm down ..." Naruto said with his hands up and taking steps back, trying to get away from Kitano who was getting closer and closer.

Naruto had to jump when a great jet of fire almost caught him, and after jumping had to start running through the walls and roofs to escape a furious Kitsune who wanted to catch him and kill him for deflowering his daughter.

"Come here, **Kuso Gaki**! ("Cursed Brat")" Kitano shouted with golden fur coming out of his body - let me catch you!

"Are you crazy?! As if I was so stupid to do that!" Naruto shouted jumping and dodging the jets of fire that Kitano sent him.

"**Chichioya**! Leave Naruto-Kun alone!" Yasaka shouted in an attempt to stop her father.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Mephisto laughed loudly when he saw that scene, holding his stomach in pain, having small tears in his eyes. "It's-This ... This is the best thing I've seen in my life! Karma brat! Karma! Hahaha!"

"Kitano! Calm down!" Naruto shouted looking back, opening his eyes when he realized that what was chasing him was not Kitano.

Instead of being a man, Kitano abandoned that form to become a nine-tailed golden fox with a minimum of two meters. In that way, it seemed that Kitano was significantly faster than before, because when he was in human form, Naruto could tell that Kitano was several meters away, but now with his fox form he was on his heels.

Naruto had to jump with a sharp scream when one of Kitano's claws almost caught him, and after that jump he had to arrogate a Kunai with thread tied to the roof of a house to pull him and escape from a jet of fire from the **Kitsune**.

"You're dead, you brat!" Kitano yelled in blind fury, jumping to where Naruto was with both claws raised.

Jumping back to avoid the claws, Naruto shouted something that caused Kitano to look down.

"I didn't do anything bad! Why do you want to kill me?!" Naruto shrieked, already tired of running away.

"... You didn't do anything wrong, you say?" Whispered Kitano slowly raising his eyes, growling as he clawed his claws on the roof of the house. "You deflowered my baby! Damn brat!"

"Deflowered your baby?" Naruto asked something confused, then open his eyes and blush at the words of Kitano. "Ah ..."

"Now ..." Kitano said opening his mouth, causing Naruto to jump into the streets to avoid a jet of fire.

Before Kitano could continue to cast his hatred on Naruto, the Nue Rokumaru and a good group of other Youkai came to catch Kitano.

"What are you doing!? Let go! I must kill the brat!" Kitano shouted trying to free himself from the grip of his subjects.

"Kitano ..." Naruto said scratching his neck a little embarrassed. "What I did ... maybe in your eyes is wrong ... but for me and Yasaka ... is our love ... So from now on, you are my father-in-law!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Kitano and the **Youkai** holding Kitano stared at him for a few seconds, until the leader of the **Youkai **faction grunted in anger as he moved and tried to free himself from the grip of the other** Youkai**.

"Brat! You say you didn't do anything wrong! But what you did was fly in the sun! Did you hear me?" Kitano shouted little by little, being carried by his subjects- You are the one who flew to the sun! I'm going to make sure you burn ..." Kitano could not speak because Rokumaru covered his mouth, but a few seconds later he was able to lift his head enough to scream. "¡You will burn brat! You will burn!" With that last threat, Kitano went into the temple, all without his consent.

"Hahaha!" Mephisto was still laughing for everything that was happening, not caring about anything or how everyone, even Leonardo and Val, looked at him. "Ah, ah ..." gasps escaped from Mephisto's mouth.

The old demon had not laughed so much for a long time. Since that time Naruto told him that Yasaka loved him.

Yasaka smiled as she had her hands on her belly, slowly approaching Naruto, who was looking at her and her belly with some doubt.

Then everything came to him like a bucket of cold water.

His first time with Yasaka he came inside. And he didn't know if that was a safe day for Yasaka.

Three months had passed since their first time together, and now, Yasaka appeared in that state.

There was only one logical explanation left.

"You're ..." whispered Naruto approaching Yasaka, falling on his knees to bring his hands slowly to the belly of his girlfriend. "You're ... pregnant."

Opening some of her Miko priestess costume, Yasaka took Naruto's hand and placed it on her belly.

Certainly, his life was already perfect.

The love of her life loved her too. And now she was pregnant with that person.

"Yes ..." Yasaka whispered lovingly, squeezing Naruto's hand, looking at her belly in amazement. "You ... are you happy about this?"

That was one of her biggest concerns.

Would Naruto be happy because she was pregnant?

The first days she had nausea, she was always thinking about how Naruto would react when she discovered she was pregnant.

Would he be happy? Would he be anxious? Would he be exalted ...? Would he be angry?

Fear flooded his heart at that prospect. But then she discarded that idea.

She knew Naruto. The Naruto she had fallen in love with would never be angry about that. Rather he would be infinitely happy.

"... I'm too young to be a father ..." Naruto said with a surprised whisper, causing Yasaka to open her eyes with shock, just to lower her eyes, her fox ears coming down with her. "But ... that does not make me less happy. .." Yasaka looked up at that, looking in amazement as a trembling smile was present on Naruto's face while his hand caressed Yasaka's belly. "I'm going to be a father ..." It was a whisper, but Yasaka could perceive the immense joy behind Naruto's voice, that he stopped caressing her belly to hold her by the waist and rest his head on Yasaka's stomach.

Yasaka felt her eyes moisten to hear and see Naruto like that, slowly bringing her hands to Naruto's head, stroking his hair.

Naruto felt small drops fall into his hair, so when he looked up, Naruto saw Yasaka smile as she released tears from her eyes.

Rising slowly, Naruto looked up and placed his hands on Yasaka's cheeks. Knowing what her boyfriend wanted to do, Yasaka put her head down because of the difference in height and kissed Naruto's lips.

Both smiled as they kissed, a pure kiss expressing the infinite love they both felt for each other. The kiss ceased to be pure when Yasaka licked Naruto's lip, causing the devil's eyes to open a little, only to re-close and release his tongue.

The tongues of both danced in their mouths, remaining so for more than a minute, minute in which Leonardo and Mephisto looked somewhat uncomfortable at the scene, together with several circulating pedestrians. Val was different from the others, because she looked with great curiosity at Yasaka and Naruto.

The kiss ended with a bridge of saliva joining their lips, and both smiled looking into each other's eyes, love present in their eyes.

"I love you ..." Said Yasaka hugging Naruto, resting his face on her hair.

"I love you too ..." Naruto said embracing Yasaka.

"That was ... a kiss, right?" Val asked with some doubt, approaching Naruto to look up, certainly making Naruto nervous. "Can you give me one?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I-I can't, Val ..." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck, noticing how his girlfriend looked at him with serious eyes. "The kisses are only given to ..."

"People that you appreciate and love a lot." Val said the same words that Naruto told her when she asked him about that topic. "I appreciate you very much ... You don't?" She asked with some sadness, lowering her eyes and feeling tears in her eyes.

"No! Val! I do appreciate you!" Naruto shouted nervously and sweating a lot, causing Val to look up.

"Then why do not you want to kiss me!?" Val shouted kicking the floor, making a tantrum worthy of a child.

"Because ... Because ..." Naruto looked between Val and Yasaka, wondering what to do and how to get out of this desperate situation. "Well ... I'll give you a kiss."

Yasaka's eyes widened at those words, but then they narrowed with deadly seriousness, sharpening and watching Naruto's movements.

Val smiled happily at hearing those words, closing her eyes and doing what the blonde woman did.

The Lucifer waited patiently, but instead of feeling something on her lips, she felt a pressure on her forehead.

Opening her eyes, Val watched as Naruto was kissing her on the forehead, so her eyes narrowed in indignation.

"Hey! I wanted a kiss on the lips! The lips!" Val shouted pouting and looking angry at Naruto.

"A kiss is a kiss ..." Naruto shrugged, having a nervous smile as his girlfriend stared at his head.

"Mhm ..." Val made an angry pout, turning to start walking, standing next to Mephisto, who watched the scene with a funny smile.

When Naruto was about to say something, Yasaka took his hand in hers.

"Naruto-Kun ..." Said Yasaka beginning to walk towards his temple. "Let's go home ... **Chichioya **must have calmed down already."

With a nervous nod, Naruto followed Yasaka towards the temple, being followed by his friends and Mephisto, with Val still pouting for not getting her kiss on the lips.

**Time after**

It was already night, Naruto was in the temple garden, sitting on the wood and looking at the stars.

Leonardo had been having a good time with Yasaka talking about his new little sibling. The boy looked very happy because of the news.

Even they had already begun to decide names for their future child. They decided that if it was a girl, it would be called Kunou and if it was a boy, they would choose a name like Menma or Boruto. Naruto expected him to be a boy, so they could train and have fun more easily.

Lying in the wood of the temple, Naruto looked at the ceiling.

He was still a teenager and he was already a father.

As he told Yasaka, that did not make him any less happy. Naruto felt that every cell of his body shone with joy. Upon discovering that Yasaka was pregnant, Naruto felt an immense joy, one that made him forget that Kitano wanted to kill him. One that made him forget everything else to concentrate on Yasaka, look at her bulging belly and smile hugging her and his future child.

Maybe the pregnancy was an accident, but for Naruto, that accident was the best thing that could have happened in his life.

Now he was going to be a father. It was six months and I could not wait.

"Thinking about something?" Yasaka asked appearing behind Naruto, sitting next to the devil with a smile.

"Nothing ... just ... I'm very happy." Naruto said turning his head to look Yasaka in the eyes, smiling when he put his face to kiss softly her lips. Releasing his girlfriend's lips, Naruto went down from the wood to kneel on the lawn of the garden, only to attract Yasaka and hold her by the waist, resting his head on her lap and embracing the woman's belly. "I can't believe it ... I'm going to be a father ..." He said in a whisper of amazement and happiness.

"I'm happy too ..." Whispered Yasaka stroking Naruto's hair, letting the teenager hug her. "Both of us ... we will be parents."

"It's true ... I forgot what I had to ask you." Naruto said remembering something very important, attracting Yasaka's attention. "Yasaka ... do you want to be my Queen?"

"I'm not your Queen already?" Yasaka asked with a funny smile, pulling Naruto's hair when she heard a giggle.

"You will always be my Queen ..." Naruto said with a smile, looking up to see Yasaka in the eyes. "But I'm not talking about that type of Queen ... I'm talking about you taking my Queen piece of my peerage."

"Ah ..." Yasaka nodded her head, averting her eyes a little embarrassed to misunderstand the words. "Of course I'll be your Queen, Naruto-Kun."

"That makes me happy ..." Naruto whispered releasing Yasaka to look up, raising his head to kiss the lips of the Kitsune.

Sitting next to Yasaka, the couple had a round of kisses. A round where they both kissed lovingly, a kiss that stopped being pure when Naruto put his tongue in Yasaka's mouth.

The tongues of both danced in their mouths, smiling during the whole process while little by little they were without air.

Separating by the lack of air, Yasaka and Naruto gave each other small kisses to recover oxygen. Only to kiss again lustfully.

All without noticing how someone saw them from a distance. Someone with a lot of curiosity.

...

Naruto was drinking tea, sitting next to Yasaka drinking the same drink.

They both had dark circles in their eyes, but their smiles were perpetual.

It was already official, Yasaka was his Queen. He already had a group of Pawns and his Queen, the rest of his peerage was missing.

In front of Naruto, Leonardo and Val were sitting, both having breakfast and ignoring the happy couple.

"What will we do now?" Leonardo asked curiously, lowering his teacup to look at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked somewhat confused. "Do you want to do something?"

"No, I mean ... you're the King, remember?" Said Leonardo with a shrug. "You are the leader ... For that reason, what shall we do?"

"What will we do ...?" Naruto dithered, looking at the ceiling with some doubt, only to smile and look at Leonardo. "Look for the rest of the peerage!"

"Okay ..." Said Leonardo somewhat bored, nodding with his head to continue his breakfast.

"Where will we go?" Val asked curiously.

"All over the world." Naruto said with an anxious smile. "Just think about it ... The things we will do ... will be epic."

"When do we leave?" Yasaka asked with a smile, noticing how the smile on Naruto's face was lost. "Naruto-Kun?"

"Yasaka ... I want you to stay here until our child is born." Yasaka opened her eyes surprised to recognize that serious tone.

"W-Why?" Yasaka asked with a slight stammer, looking amazed at her boyfriend.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you ..." Naruto said taking Yasaka's hand, causing the **Youkai** princess to look at those blue eyes that looked at her with such concern and fear that moved her.

"I'll miss all the fun ..." Yasaka moaned in frustration, but her moan was over when Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

"We will visit you every week." Naruto said with a smile, taking Yasaka's hand to kiss it and place it on his cheek. "I promise."

"It's okay ..." Yasaka sighed with a smile on her face.

With those words, everyone continued with breakfast, talking and smiling, listening in the case of Leonardo.

The farewell to Kyoto was full of love for Naruto and Yasaka, for the eternal hatred of Kitano.

Kitano would have tolerated Yasaka and Naruto starting a relationship when she was older. But Yasaka was only seventeen years old, so, in the eyes of the Japanese world, that is, legally, she was still her baby.

The idea of being a grandfather was something he liked, but that desire was gone when he remembered that his baby was still a girl.

Yasaka was a young girl of just seventeen, a baby in terms of **Kitsune**. If she had been fifty years old, he would have allowed it, but Yasaka had to get pregnant with the brat at seventeen.

He just waited and prayed that his grandchild would be born well. And that the brat does not die, because Yasaka would cry a lot if the brat died.

He may have said he was going to kill him, but that was his way of saying that he would destroy and torture him in such a way that he would be afraid of foxes, men and women.

Naruto walked with his nobility through the streets of Kyoto, heading towards the exit.

They were in Japan. They would look for a partner who was the same as him, of Japanese descent.

**Author's note:**

Well here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy, leave reviews, ideas, suggestions, etc.

Like I said previously next chapter will have a time skip of couple of weeks, besides there will be a surprise.

I will leave you clue to try and guess what it is.

Next chapter a character of Naruto's world is going to appear, try to guess who is, he will not be part of Naruto's peerage.

Once again I ask you to leave in the reviews your vote in case you wish to know who are going to be all the members of Naruto's peerage.

Please if someone is interested in doing a Reading of this story, send me a message, or suggest me someone who might be interested.

Until next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**A ninja among devils**

**The rights of the animes that I use do not belong to me**

"... What are the devils? What are humans? What am I ... me?" Naruto wondered with almost desperation in his tone - normal speaking.

_"What does the old man see in those brats?"_ Naruto thought with confusion when he saw the children in their base - thoughts.

**Chapter 7: An Old Phantom of the Past**

A messy room and something dirty, being a room worthy of a growing teenager.

It was worthy of a growing teenager because it had clothes everywhere, as if the owner of the room was a young teenager who was not yet competent enough to put his own clothes together.

What happens is that the young owner of the room knew how to gather and wash his clothes, the problem was that he forgot to do it very often.

The shirts were scattered on the floor, hiding the view of anything that was beneath it. These were shirts of different colors, but the color orange predominated.

On the wall of the room, a bed large enough for two people was resting.

Like the shirts on the floor of the room, the sheets on the bed were orange with white edges.

By the side of the bed, coming out of the sheets, a foot could be seen. On the other side of the bed, an arm was also visible and on the pillow, a clump of blonde hair was shown.

The snoring was easily audible in the room and came from the young man who was now sleeping in his bed.

The sound of the alarm clock on the night table began to be heard in the room, causing a snarl to escape from the young man's mouth. His hand came out of the sheets, heading towards the bedside table with the aim of turning off the alarm.

The hand went safely, with a straight path to the night table and the first thing he touched was the wood of the small table.

The grunt came back out of the young man's mouth as he moved his hand to try to put out the alarm that was growing louder, making his ears rumble.

Deciding that he heared enough, the young man raised his hand and formed a fist, only to lower it with great force.

The sound of the night table breaking was what was heard, but in spite of it, the alarm continued to be heard, causing the young man to get out of bed with a big sigh of irritation.

The person who lifted half of his body from the bed was a young man, he was not more than twenty-three years old, having long golden blond hair that covered his eyebrows and eyes a little, having small strands on the sides of his face and being in a disheveled and pointed style. Sky blue eyes and tanned tan skin. The most curious thing about the young man was his face, where a pair of whiskers-like marks were found.

Rising totally out of bed, the young man revealed that he only wore a black boxer to sleep, but that was not the only thing he revealed, but also his body, being a body for which men would kill and women would drool.

It was a marked and toned body, having the muscles in his body fully marked but without exaggeration. In short, the young man was the reincarnation of Adonis, only in the Japanese version.

Taking his hand to the broken night table, the young man took the clock, which was still ringing incessantly. Only by pressing a button, the alarm stopped ringing.

Releasing the clock, causing it to fall to the floor, the young man went to his closet with lazy and boring steps, stepping on all the shirts and pants that were on the floor.

Arriving at the closet, the young man began to take clothes of this, being gray shorts, a white sleeveless shirt with orange on the sides and white sneakers with orange on the sides.

Finishing dressing, the young man was in the mirror for a few seconds, nodding and then go to the door, ignoring the photos on the furniture in the room.

Leaving his room and closing the door, the young man looked at the sign in the room, a sign that had a name written, "Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto smiled slightly as he turned to start walking down the hall, reaching the stairs to go down them and reach the first floor of his house.

Arriving at the kitchen of the house, the devil saw the table in the middle of the kitchen, in which something was resting.

It was a silver whistle with a black cord.

Taking the whistle, Naruto placed it on his neck as he made his way to the shelves, pulling out a black cup of coffee.

Finishing preparing the coffee, Naruto sat on one of the chairs at the table, drinking coffee calmly.

Drinking the coffee with his left hand, Naruto saw with some nostalgia the ring on his ring finger.

Years had passed since that day. Since the day he asked Yasaka to get married. A long time had passed since he left on a trip the day he discovered that Yasaka was pregnant.

He set out on a journey to find and obtain members for his nobility, an objective he achieved. Now his nobility was complete. Now his family was complete. But he could not be with them.

Right now, he was on an important mission. A favor more than a mission.

A friend of the family of Mephisto Pheles, who happened to become his friend, asked him to travel to Kuoh to watch over his beloved sister.

Naruto did not understand why he should do that, in his belief, she could defend herself.

But like all Siscon who was his friend, nothing would stop him in order to protect his little sister.

For that reason he was here. To protect the little sister of his friend. Or the way he did it, watch her / stalk her.

Finishing the coffee, Naruto walked towards the door of his house, coming out of it to look at the flowered garden, full of flowers.

Walking along the path of garden slabs, Naruto officially left his home, to smile while he began to jog.

With the passage of time, many things had changed.

His strength, his position, his thoughts, many things.

He was almost another person, more mature.

He was no longer the screaming teenager of years ago. He was already a man a little mature at least by the words of Mephisto Pheles.

While Naruto jogged, he greeted his neighbors and the people who greeted him with a smile on their faces.

He was well known and loved in his neighborhood. He was the ideal neighbor according to the words of some. Always attentive, friendly, helpful.

Maybe thanks to these traits, a club of fans and followers has been won. That was something that Naruto enjoyed a little.

Stopping when he arrived at a bookstore, Naruto read with curiosity the posters in this one.

"Book signing!" "**ICHA ICHA Paradise! ICHA ICHA Violence! ICHA ICHA Tactics!**"

"... **ICHA ICHA**?" Naruto read intently, bringing one of his hands to his head.

That name was familiar. Too much for your liking.

Shrugging her shoulders and deciding that he would visit the bookstore later, Naruto jogged again.

During his trot, Naruto was lost in his thoughts.

It had been a long time since Naruto had felt that. Feel something that was familiar To think he remembered something. Have hope.

Have the hope that this is something of your past. Have the faith that if you went to the bookstore, you would find something that would guide him to his past.

He wanted to know. Know if he has or had a biological family. Know if he had friends. Know what happened before leaving. Knowing because he had vague memories of his past.

And the most important.

Before, when he was a child, he saw in his dreams a blond teenager with whisker marks on his face. He thought he was his older brother or father. But as he grew up he realized something.

That teenager was him. It sounded crazy, but Naruto believed that this teenager was him. In some strange way, he rejuvenated.

Naruto stopped when he noticed that he arrived at his place of work. A slight smile invaded his face when he saw that place.

The Kuoh academy, where he worked and what he liked most, tortured his students. And the most important. It was that because of his work, he didn't need to wear a uniform as a suit and those things.

...

"Why are you taking so long?!" Naruto shouted stopping and moving his legs, trotting while he was still. "Come on, guys! Your youth is not over!"

Naruto was at work right now. A job that he loved because it was related to young people and athletics.

In his dreams, he once saw a strange man.

That man had cut hair in the style of a bowl, a green spandex and what amazed him most. Huge eyebrows, similar to black caterpillars on his forehead.

That man was strange, too. But from what he saw, he was very enthusiastic and kind. But the most recurrent thing in his dreams about that man was his youth.

That man always boasted his youth. Shouting to the sky on the Flames of Youth. Training hard with his son identical to him, both screaming that they were in the spring of youth.

It was very funny to see that man. Because every time he dreamed of him and his son, he always laughed in dreams.

It was for that reason that when he took Sensei's gymnastics job at the Kuoh academy, he decided to act slightly like him.

He decided that the young students of the Kuoh Academy would have a taste of the spring of youth.

"Keep running!" Naruto shouted stopping with crossed arms, watching as his students, men and women, were bathed in sweat. "You are still in the spring of youth! For that reason! Keep running!"

"B-But Sensei! Twenty laps!" Shouted a brown student with equal eyes.

"Hyoudou is right, Sensei!" Shouted a girl with her hand raised, being for the first time in agreement with the young man.

"And what about that?" Naruto asked noticing how everyone stopped. A sigh escaped from Naruto's mouth as he watched his students stop. "Children ... we'll take a break ..." After saying that, they all fell to the ground, breathing and begging their god to give them some air, causing Naruto to shake his with a disappointed sigh. "I will give you a life lesson, I will show you how far my wisdom goes ... listen well."

All the students who fought for air raised their eyes, seeing how their Sensei looked at them with crossed arms.

Some women blushed when they saw him like that. The women present could not help it, their Sensei was one of the most beautiful and sexy beings they had seen. Seeing him so serious and determined was something that made them blush a little.

Seeing the reactions of the women present, the students growled, looking with hatred at their Sensei.

Since his Sensei, Tatsumaki Menma, had arrived, the young women, including the professors, drooled for him.

When he didn't work as a gymnastics Sensei, Tatsumaki Menma totally changed his personality in his perspective. He was no longer the Sensei lover of youth who tortured them with strenuous and super-exhausting exercises to become a kind and helpful young man, a twenty-three-year-old who was the wet dreams of every senior teacher and young student.

Some students wondered how it was possible that someone so young was a teacher, but the students didn't complained. Having a handsome and helpful Sensei at their school was one of their dreams.

"Children ... you are still young ..." Said "Menma" closing his eyes as he lowered his eyes. "You have a lot to live ... a lot to experience ... a lot to suffer ..."

Naruto opened his eyes, looking at each one of his students, looking them in the eyes and showing them great amounts of wisdom in them. "Suffering is not bad ... suffering forms the character ... of suffering is learned ... it is from that suffering that you will learn to live better. Do not fear life ... do not fear suffering ..." Women gasped as they looked at their Sensei with stars in their eyes, men reluctantly admitted that the words of their Sensei were wise. But all that admiration, illusion and love in the eyes of the young girls was cut off when their sensei raised his fist, having a smile that the students knew very well. "For that reason! We will run twenty more laps! If you can not do it! Twenty more will run! You are still in the spring of youth, young people! Don't forget!"

With those words, the youths gave a moan of anger as they got up and returned to the trot, being behind his Sensei that ran like a free and fast gazelle.

"Damn Sensei ..." Grumbled Hyoudou furiously, being bathed in sweat while trotting and trying to keep up with his teammates.

"Your flames of youth are very weak" Naruto shouted a greeting professors found, while having a smile turned and trotted back, pointing with a smile. "My flame of youth burns with the power of a thousand Suns! Hahaha!"

The students looked at their Sensei in white for those words, silently wondering who was the person who caused them to speak in that way.

The Flames of Youth was an unusual expression not to say unique. The person who invented that phrase should be someone worse than their Sensei in terms of love towards youth. An unbridled lover of training and youth.

While his Sensei was still trotting on his back while screaming at his students how weak their Flames of Youth were, someone was watching the blond from afar.

"... Tatsumaki Menma?" Said a young redhead while watching as Sensei and his students ran through the academy.

The young redhead was a teenager with a body of heart attack, that simple. Because she had huge breasts, small waist and big hips. What made her more attractive was her vibrant crimson red hair identical to blood. Her skin was creamy white and her eyes bright blue.

She was accompanied by three other young people.

One of them had a body similar to that of the redhead, only that her breasts were bigger. She had very long midnight black hair tied with an orange ribbon, porcelain skin, violet eyes and an attractive smile that was very beautiful.

The other young woman was a woman with glasses with heterochromia, with the left eye being violet and the right being light brown. Her breasts were large, small waist and good hips.

The last girl had glasses just like her partner, only she was not as developed as the last three. Her eyes were violet, her skin white and her hair black.

The four young women wore the same kind of clothes, being a uniform of the academy.

"He has his power suppressed." The girl with glasses and violet eyes was the one that spoke, affirming what she believed that everyone knew.

"Yes, Souna-Sama." The young woman with heterochromia nodded, looking seriously with her two-color eyes at the gymnastics Sensei.

"Rias, what do you think?" Souna asked with seriousness identical to that of her Queen.

"... I have no idea who could be." Rias looked with a finger at her chin to Sensei, analyzing their movements and listening to their cries on the flames of youth. "It could be a magician ... a Youkai ... is a mystery."

"But what we agree is that this man is not normal." Said Souna seriously, noticing how the gymnastics Sensei turned to keep running like a fast gazelle.

...

Two young men were piled up on a wall, peering through a hole at the beauties of Kendou's club. Behind those two, a chestnut-haired teenager watched them angrily.

"Hey, I also want to see ..." Whispered the teenager not to speak loudly, trying to remove one of his friends and be able to observe the sight of the gods.

"You have no remedy." The three young people tensed when they heard that and turning slowly, the three of them saw their gymnastics Sensei.

"S-Sensei ... we can explain ..." Said the student with glasses slowly, watching with fear as his Sensei was wearing a Shinai ("Bamboo Sword") in his hand.

"No. You can't. "Naruto said walking slowly towards the three perverts, who trembled with fear when they saw how his Sensei was holding his hand to his whistle.

"Let's flee!" With that shout, the bald, lenses young man wanted to flee, abandoning the chestnut tree, but when they started to run, Naruto threw the Shinai towards the bald man.

The Shinai hit the bald man's feet, causing him to fall and try to hold on to what was closest to him, being his partner. Both Matsuda and Motohama fell to the ground, being watched closely by their companion of the perverted trio, Hyoudou Issei.

With the fall, Motohama and Matsuda cried out in pain, alerting the women inside the building.

A few seconds after that, the women came out, observing with anger and hatred the three members of the perverted trio, but looking with devotion and love to their favorite Sensei, who always caught the three perverts when they tried to spy on them.

"Menma-Sensei, Thanks for catching the perverts!" Shouted a girl with pink hair, having a loving smile on her face.

"Thank you Menma-Sensei!" Shouted another student with brown hair.

"It's nothing, ladies." Naruto / Menma said with passion in his voice, approaching the three "perverts with a serious face. "Children ... what you did was not juvenile."

But, Sensei ... It is within the youth to spy on women!" Issei shouted trying to save himself from the beating he would receive.

With those words, Naruto tried to object, raising his finger with a serious face, but his eyes widened as he recognized an irrefutable fact.

In youth, children tended to spy on women.

"Maybe you're right, Issei ..." Naruto said slowly, causing the girls to pant and the three perverts to smile hopefully believing that they would be saved. "Spying on women ... is part of the youth ... But!" Raising the Shinai, Naruto hit the heads of the three perverts, giving them a grunt of pain- I've never degraded or thought of women in such a way!

"Then that means you never went through the juvenile's spring ...!" Issei tried to speak again in the language of his Sensei, but before he could finish speaking, he received another blow in his head.

"Issei ..." Naruto said seriously, having a terrifying look for the perverts. "Never question my youth ..." After those words, Naruto turned, walking and passing the women of the Kendou club, only to stop and raise his fist. "At my age! Youth exudes through the pores!"

With that last scream, Naruto retreated, leaving alone the perverts who began to be tortured by members of Kendou's club.

...

Naruto was out of a bookstore, looking at the posters outside of this.

"Book signing!" "The author of **ICHA ICHA** is here!"

Seeing these posters in the windows of the bookstore, Naruto brought his hand to his head.

_"I'm not a pervert ... I'm a Super Pervert!"_

_"Even I can see that there is too much hate in this world, I want to do something about it ... but I do not know how to do it ... even so I think ... at some point the day will come when all the people understand each other! If I can not find the answer, you will be the one to do it!"_

Naruto entered the library with his eyes somewhat open.

Upon entering this, he saw how a large number of adult men were lined up. That line was so long that it occupied a large part of the library.

Shrugging, Naruto walked towards the line, forming part of it and waiting patiently for the line to advance.

While more approached the author of the famous book **ICHA ICHA**, Naruto was able to hear several shouts, conversations between fans and the autor of the book.

"Sir! You are a god! You don't know how many times I've read **ICHA ICHA Tactics**!" Naruto thought he recognized that man's voice.

"Well, keep reading! My beloved reader!" It was a deep and cheerful voice, a voice that caused Naruto to feel hope again, only ten thousand times stronger than before.

After those words, more shouts and praises were heard, and a man of thirty years left the line.

He was a man dressed in a formal brown suit and white shirt underneath with an identical brown tie. His hair was short and black like his eyes.

"Karaishi?" Naruto said, astonished to see a fellow professor at the academy here.

"Menma-Sensei?!" Said the identified Karaishi with amazement and fear, hiding the three books in his hands on his back. "What are you doing here!?"

"... I'm investigating something." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, noticing how Karaishi persistently sweated. "You? "

"Ehh ... hehehe ..." The older man scratched his nervous chin. "I ... I'm buying books ..." Then Karaishi's eyes filled with reprobation. "What do you do in a book signing for **ICHA ICHA**? Do you know how denigrating those books are?" Naruto opened his eyes a bit for those words, but could not say anything because Karaishi continued to speak. "I'm going to pretend that I haven't seen you ... just to protect your relationship with the academy ... But know that if I see you again in this book signing! I will tell the teachers everything!"

Karaishi left shortly after those words, leaving behind a confused Naruto.

Right now, Naruto wondered what those books would do if they gained the interest of a pervert like Karaishi.

The closer he got to the author of the book, the more praise he heard, until there was only one person left in front of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the back of the person in front of his eyes, until finally, that person left, showing Naruto the author of the book series **ICHA ICHA**, who was sitting behind a table where he He found his books and his photo on one side.

He was an older man, he was a little over fifty, with long white hair that reached to his waist, with two strands framing his face that reached his shoulders.

His eyes were dark, he has a wart on the left side of his nose. His clothes consisted of an expensive dark green suit with a red shirt underneath. The most remarkable thing was that his left arm was missing.

"Your name and your books?" Asked the famous author of ICHA ICHA looking for books in Naruto's hands, without seeing his face. "Didn't you bring bo ...?" The older man looked up, being totally silent for what he he saw.

The mouth of the author of **ICHA ICHA** was half open, his eyes wide open, a gasp escaping from his mouth.

"... Naru ... to?" Whispered the white-haired man.

...

The matter has become confusing for him for more than twenty years. Since he woke up in that hospital.

From what they had told him, they found him on the ocean shore with only one arm, being dehydrated and hungry.

He thought he died after his fight with his former student. He thought that's where his story ended. But he didn't.

He woke up in that hospital, he was attended by doctors, all that only to discover something that left him in shock.

Basically, he was twenty years younger. He stopped being fifty years old to have thirty.

That was something that left him in complete shock, but he was able to disguise and maintain his composure in front of his observers.

The following was also something that amazed him.

This was a place he didn't remember.

He had traveled through countless places. He had seen many technologies. But nothing similar to what he saw in that hospital.

Everything was strange. Everything was strange. He was not in his home. This was not his world.

That was the only logical explanation. Because listening to the doctors and nurses at the hospital, he was able to discover many things.

He was in a country called Japan. There were no nations, villages, countries or ninja lands. There was no conflict between nations, there were no ninjas in the present. All that remained in oblivion. Only the present remained. A strange present that I knew nothing about.

When he learned that he was not in his world and that he was alive, he had a mild case of depression.

His life was full of failure after failure

Continuous rejections of it. Rejection after rejection of the only woman who has come to truly love.

He could not save a friend from the darkness. He was not with him when he needed it most. He abandoned it and left on his travels, leaving him alone drowning more and more in darkness.

He could not protect his Sensei. The person who took care of him since he became part of his team. The person who he came to see as a father. One of the most important people in his life. No matter how much he loved him, he couldn't protect him and he died giving his soul to prevent his friend from continuing with his evils.

In the same way, he couldn't protect his student. He couldn't protect the man he saw as his son. If he had been with him at that moment, he would have been the one to give his life to seal one of the greatest evils in his world. But he was not at his side, and because of that, his student died.

It was not about how a ninja lived his life. It was not about the things he did in life. It was about what he was doing before he died.

His whole life was a failure. He was a failure.

All their actions were nothing compared to the great** Hokage** who lived. All his achievements were worth nothing considering what his Sensei did to protect his village. As with his student, what he did was nothing compared to what his substitute son did before he died.

In his life in his world, he sweared he would perform an act that would change all his failures. I swear he would do something that would make his whole life worthwhile.

Die as a worthy **Shinobi**. However, his life and his luck were terrible.

He could not die as a worthy ninja. He was not able to fulfill the prophecy. Instead, he woke up in a world where everything was over his head. In truth he was a failure.

When he woke up, he only had to pray that his actions in his world had changed in favor of the balance. He only had to dream that leaving the message in his teacher would allow his friends to beat his former student.

Only that. He only had his hopes and dreams that in his world, his beloved student has found the way in which everyone could understand each other.

That was a great hope.

Never miss your word and never give up. That was the Ninja Way of his student, a Ninja Way that was capable of destroying his enemies. A Ninja Way that would fill the world with hope. A philosophy that would be able to change the perspectives of others, to get everyone to understand each other.

That, without a doubt, was a great hope.

But all those dreams and hopes collapsed the moment he saw his student standing in front of his eyes.

"... Then you say that you are my Sensei?" Naruto asked, eating Ramen and watching the author of **ICHA ICHA**.

"... Yes." Jiraiya still didn't fit in his astonishment.

During the years that he was in this new world, he came to discover and do many things.

After waking up from the hospital, he was interrogated for what he could understand was the law of the new world. Like the Uchiha Military Police of Konoha, only armed with strange armor and weapons that he had never seen.

They asked him many things. Where it came from, who hurt him to such a degree, his name and surname, and most importantly, why didn'tvthey have any kind of information about him.

In order not to reveal much information, Jiraiya decided to only reveal his name and an invented name.

At first, Jiraiya wanted to be called **Jiraiya Gōketsu** ("Jiraiya the Galante"), but the police took it as delusions of a madman, so he decided to use the last name of his deceased Sensei, ending up calling himself to the eyes of the state of Japan as Sarutobi Jiraiya.

After having a name, Jiraiya began the investigation.

Jiraiya took all the information he could from the group of police officers, obtaining the current date and location.

To seem less suspicious by the fact that they did not possess any kind of record of him, Jiraiya decided to say that he did not remember anything besides his name and "last name".

Being helped by the hospital to "recover" his lost memories, Jiraiya began to investigate every aspect that encompassed the new world.

He researched everything. He literally asked the doctors to go to a local bookstore to get reading material, getting books from around the world translated into their language that Jiraiya discovered was called Japanese.

Culture, geography, philosophy, history, each subject and information was learned by Jiraiya.

But Jiraiya could not learn everything. The knowledge of the new world to which he was sent was almost infinite. So he decided to lie by saying he remembered his family to escape from the hospital.

When leaving the medical institution, Jiraiya went to the most important place in his mind that he wanted to visit from the moment he forgot his depression to stay alive.

Some thermal waters.

But to his eternal disappointment, the mixed section of the hot springs was as empty as a desert. He had to settle for spying on the old method of climbing with **Chakra **the wall of the hot springs to see the female section. Obviously he made sure to be completely alone when using his **Chakra**.

Discovering that money was very important in this new world, Jiraiya immediately began to rewrite his books.

These books made him well known in his world, so Jiraiya thought that in this they would do the same.

He was not wrong. No matter what world, **ICHA ICHA** was the dream of any pervert. Something exploited by Jiraiya to get money.

But not everything was fun and joy in the new world, because some time later, Jiraiya discovered beings with wings.

The beings with wings were basically, to their eternal astonishment, angels, demons and fallen angels.

When he saw that sexy, glorious and beautiful creature with bat wings, Jiraiya believed that it was time to go to hell, being guarded by that sexy demon.

Befriending a place called the Holy Church, Jiraiya was able to relate to the so-called exorcists, beings whose strength and abilities were curiously similar to the Shinobi of their world

Thanks to a kind exorcist, Jiraiya received a course in the supernatural world.

Basically, Jiraiya discovered that all the legends and stories he had read about were true, something that astonished him a lot.

It was at that point that Jiraiya began to believe that he was in a kind of dream in his creative imagination, but he would not be able to imagine so many things with so many details. For that reason he returned with more strength the theory that he was in another world.

"... And ... how have you been, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck, causing Jiraiya to look at the blonde with his eyes wide open, so much that they would get out of their accounts.

"Gaki ... you ... you ... do not know how long I waited to hear you say that?" Jiraiya whispered taking his hands to his eyes, wiping away tears with a trembling smile, only to look up and scream. "My student I called me Sensei! At last!"

"H-Hey! It is not necessary to scream." Naruto said raising his hands, noticing how some customers observed them. "Why do you care so much that I call you Sensei?

"Throughout our history together ... you called me, **Ero-Sennin** ("Perverted Sage") ..." Jiraiya said with a nostalgic smile.

Jiraiya would never admit it out loud, but he was very surprised that his student called him that. Maybe he wanted Naruto to call him "Jiraiya-Sensei", but now that he heard it from his own mouth, it did not sound so good.

"**Ero-Sennin**?" Naruto said with an amused smile. "What are you? A pervert?"

Jiraiya's ears trembled at that.

This was his opportunity.

"I see that if you have forgotten our time together, Naruto ..." Jiraiya said with his bright eyes. "I am not a pervert ..." Naruto's eyes opened slightly to recognize that phrase. "I am a Super Pervert!"

All the clients, mainly women, looked at Jiraiya with repulsion, the men only did it in amazement, without believing that there is someone so stupid to reveal himselvf in such a way.

"…Yes. **Ero-Sennin** is better than Jiraiya-Sensei"bNaruto said with a nod, causing Jiraiya to smile fondly.

It had been a long time since I heard his beloved student call him that. Now that I listened to him, I had to make an effort not to really cry.

But there was something in all this that saddened him and filled him with doubt.

Why didn't his student remember anything?

He had already asked him questions. He asked the basic questions. But Naruto only answered the ones he knew.

Naruto must have been going through a severe case of amnesia or something similar to not remember anything for so long, because according to his words, he was in this world since he was six years old.

Therefore, Naruto was also sent from his world to this, going through the same process of rejuvenation that he went through. Only Naruto had no memories of his past.

But Naruto showed to know small things. Remembered small things of his friends, trips and encounters.

Apparently, because of his dreams, Naruto saw them and listened to their conversations.

He even told him that he went to visit the bookstore where the book signing **ICHA ICHA** was made because that name sounded familiar and immediately I heard his self-proclaimed Super Perverted voice and his conversation about the ninja world.

Through his dreams, Naruto remembered minor things from his previous life.

It was previous life because Jiraiya knew there was no way to return to the ninja world.

Jiraiya tried everything.

He tried to invoke Shima and Fukasaku for them to make a Reverse Invocation. He looked for information with the exorcists about dimensions and worlds, including time travel in case that happened to them. I try to use his knowledge in Fuuinjutsu to try to deform dimensions and space, but his Fuuinjutsu was not so good as to become Fuuinjutsu of Space-Time.

In his attempts, he discovered that his Invocation techniques were out of use. He could not summon toads. And they could not invoke him.

He tried everything he could, tried everything that was within reach, however, nothing helped.

He was stranded in an unknown world with no chance of returning to his. Unable to communicate with their friends, unable to do anything to help.

"Ero-Sennin." Naruto said with a serious face, not eating his Ramen to play with his chopsticks. "You ... Do you know who my parents are?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, only to soften considerably.

They were in another world, there was no chance of returning to theirs. There was no danger or need to resort to such secrecy. Naruto was no longer in danger of Shinobi of Iwagakure or Kumogakure wanting to attack him just because he was the son of the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure.

"Yes, Naruto ... I met them." They were at a table away from the whole restaurant, so Jiraiya and Naruto could talk about what they wanted without being judged or looked like demented. "Like us ... they are from the ninja world."

Since he entered the restaurant with Jiraiya, Naruto was covered with anecdotes and things that amazed him.

Mainly, what amazed him most, was discovering that they came from another world. Discovering that and having someone from that world in front to check that theory made Naruto suffer a severe case of surprise.

But that was not the only thing that amazed him.

Jiraiya told him everything about his old home. From geography to culture. He told him everything that, according to him, was originally wise. He told him everything he needed to be where he had been since he left his previous home.

For that reason, he knew more about this new world. Like for example, that there were ninjas, that there were beasts of Chakra. He discovered the names of his friends, discovered everything that his previous self knew.

"Their names were ... Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Jiraiya noticed how Naruto looked under that. "I'm sorry ... but they left us the day you were born. "

"... How did they passed?" Naruto asked even with his eyes low.

"The day you were born ... a Bijuu attacked our village." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"A ... Bijuu ." Naruto said in amazement, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Do you remember the Kyuubi inside you, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a certain astonishment.

"Me and Kurama have already had talks and that." Naruto said with his eyes opening little by little, causing Jiraiya to see him curious and to wonder if with "Kurama" he meant the Kyuubi. The Bijuu that Konoha attacked ... Was it the Kyuubi?

Inside Naruto, Kurama was listening to the conversation between teacher and student all the time.

He heared where they came from, he listened to everything about their world, and he heared who were the people who caught him and his siblings.

"Yes. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha on the day of your birth" Said Jiraiya with a sad look in his eyes. "Minato and Kushina gave their lives for the village ... using the Shiki Fūjin ("Consumers Stamp of the Demon of Death") to seal the Kyuubi inside you ..."

_"Ohhh ..."_ Naruto heard Kurama's voice in his _mind "This is interesting ... This old man is saying that ..."_

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was no longer in the noodle shop, but in a dark landscape with water on his feet.

In front of his eyes was Kurama, with a particular smile on his face.

"This old man is saying that it was my fault that your parents died ... Kukuku ..." chilling laugh came out of Kurama's mouth while Naruto looked down. "What will you do now? Naruto?" He asked lowering his head, so much that it touched the ground. "Do you hate me?"

**Author's note:**

I bet none of you expected Jiraiya to appear.

Please review and comment.

One final time, if you wish for the list Naruto's peerage to appear next chapter then write in your review, otherwise you will have to wait until they appera much later.

If someone is interested in writing a Reading of this story, please send me a message in my PM.


End file.
